Miraculous: Un Dragón en París
by ChaosGodInfinity
Summary: Un nuevo mal peor que Hawk Moth se cierne sobre la pacifica París trayendo consigo nuevos peligros y es el trabajo de Ladybug Y Chat Noir detenerlo contando con la ayuda de nuevos portadores y la llegada de un héroe que lo cambiara todo.
1. La Llegada del Dragón

**Hola** **a todos lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta esté fic que es el primero que hago de esta serie así que espero les guste. Miraculous y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Thomas Astruc y compañía. Y ya que están leyendo esto los invito a pasar por mi otro fic de Infamous titulado: Academia de Conductores. Y sin más que decir comencemos… Let´s Go**

 **Episodio 1: La Llegada del Dragón**

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Paris y Marinette corría por las calles de esta hermosa ciudad, ¿razón?, simple llegaba tarde…. De nuevo

-voy tarde, voy tarde, voy tarde-se repetía así misma la chica mientras corría, una vez en su escuela se dirigía a las escaleras donde su legendaria torpeza hizo acto de presencia tropezando, Marinette cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que jamás llego, en su lugar sintió como era sujetada por la espalda, al chica abrió los ojos y juro haber visto a Chat Noir, parpadeo un par de veces y se dio cuenta que se trataba de un chico como de su edad de piel morena clara, ojos marrones y cabello alborotado color negro con puntas verdes. Iba vestido con una camiseta verde musgo con el logo omega en el pecho color negro, una chaqueta de capucha negra con un estampado de una cara de dragón en la espalda color blanco, unos jeans azul marino y unos zapatos de color negro y verde y guantes sin dedos con el mismo diseño. El chico la tenía sujetada por la espalda con una mano mientras que con la otra se sujetaba del barandal de la escalera

-¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, Marinette asintió sonrojada, el chico suspiro aliviado y luego sonrió-me alegra, pero debo irme que voy tarde, adiós Marinette-dijo el chico despidiéndose la franco-china se quedó clavada en su lugar

-¿Quién _era ese, de donde salió y como sabia mi nombre_?-esas eran las preguntas que se hacía así misma la chica, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que olvido que llegaba tarde hasta que suena la campana haciéndola reaccionar, la azabache volvió a subir las escaleras, esta vez con cuidado de no caerse, al llegar al salón noto 2 cosas:

1) para su alivio la profesora no había llegado

2) El chico que la salvo hace unos momentos estaba hay sentado junto a ¿Lila?

El chico parecía hablar con la castaña pero era ignorado olímpicamente por esta que al parecer escuchaba música pues traía unos audífonos puestos. El muchacho harto de ser ignorado termina su "conversación" con la castaña y posa su vista en Marinette y dedicándole una amigable sonrisa la saluda con un movimiento de mano, la azabache sonríe de forma nerviosa y devuelve el gesto. Todo esto visto por cierta morena que le haría un par de preguntas a su amiga después y por cierto rubio de ojos verde no supo porque pero no le gusto para nada es gesto por parte del nuevo

Marinette fue a su lugar y se sentó junto a su amiga

-hola Alya-saludo la azabache a su amiga que tenía una expresión seria -¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto confundida por la expresión de su amiga

-¿Qué te traes con el nuevo?-soltó Alya de golpe entre seria y molesta sobresaltando a la azabache y atrayendo la atención del rubio-¿de qué estás hablando?-pregunto confundida

-no te hagas la tonta conmigo, vi cómo se sonreían-dijo Alya de forma seria y acusadora

-n-no sé de qué estás hablando-dijo Marinette haciéndose la desentendida

-Marinette dime-insistió la morena, la azabache suspiro derrotada. Conocía a su amiga y si algo era eso sería persistente **(N/A: terca diría yo)** pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar llega la señorita Bustier

-te lo contare, pero no ahora-dijo la azabache, Alya solo bufo fastidiada

-esto aún no termina-sentencio la morena seria

-buenos días clase-dijo la maestra recibiendo un ´´un buenos días´´ casi colectivo salvo ciertas rubia hijita de papi y castaña extranjera. La mujer pelirroja se fijó en su nuevo estudiante y le hizo un señal para que se levantara y se parara a su izquierda-bueno clase él es un nuevo estudiante extranjero que estará con nosotros desde hoy, porque no te presentas-pidió la profesora

-hello my name is Aarón King and I'm from New York-dijo el moreno dejando a todos confundidos-jajaja me encanta hacer eso, ahora si enserio hola mi nombre es Aarón King y soy de Nueva York-dijo el pelinegro sonriendo y captando por primera vez la atención de Chloe

-Nueva York, me encanta Nueva York voy de vacaciones todos los años-dijo la rubia con su estridente voz

-sabes oxigenada es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien cuando habla-dijo Aarón con un deje de molestia

-¡mi cabello es natural!-chillo Chloe molesta **(N/A: nunca se metan con el cabello de un rubio aunque sea claramente teñido)**

-aja juan-dijo el moreno restándole importancia

-tu pequeño-

-¡señorita Bourgeois siéntese!-ordeno la profesora. La rubia obedece a regañadientes-por favor continua-

-bueno me gustan los deportes extremos entre ellos surfear, motocross, paracaidismo, alpinismo y demás-dijo el moreno enumerando con los dedos- practico artes marciales siendo mis favoritas judo, kick boxing, tae kwon do, karate y Kung fu-enumero nuevamente- mi padre es Anderson King y….-pero es nuevamente interrumpido pero esta vez por Alya

-¿Anderson King? Como Anderson King el actual dueño de la empresa tecnológica King-Tek-decía emocionada la morena

-sip ese es mi viejo-dijo orgulloso el americano-mi madre es psicóloga por si a alguien le interesa-

-¡¿Y A ELLA PORQUE NO LE DICES NADA?!-grito Chloe hecha una furia

-porque su voz no es irritante-dijo irritado el moreno

-!MI VOZ NO ES IRRITANTE!-chillo nuevamente la rubia

-sí, si lo es-contradijo el moreno

-¿que no sabes quién soy?-pregunto arrogante la rubia

-¿una rubia tonta?-contesto aburrido con otra pregunta

-¡soy la hija del alcalde!-

Aarón golpea su palma con su puño-eso lo explica todo-dijo fingiendo asombro

-¿explicar qué?-pregunto la rubia

-eres la típica niña mimada-dijo en tono burlón-créeme eh visto muchas-

-ya basta, le diré a mi papi-dijo la rubia sacando su teléfono esperando asustar al pelinegro pero para su sorpresa y desconcierto este empezó a reír-¿de qué te ríes?-

-es que dijiste ´´llamare a mi papi´´-dijo usando un tono chillo en la última parte

-así no es como sueno-dijo la rubia ofendida

-tienes razón-la rubia sonrió-suena más como una ardilla rellena de helio-dijo adoptando una pose pensativa pero sin borrar su sonrisa burlona

-retráctate o llamare a mi padre-amenazo nuevamente la rubia

-adelante-le reto el moreno

-lo hare-

-ok-Aarón no parecía nada intimidado y eso a Chloe no le gustaba-y que esperas o es que eres pura lengua-dijo el pelinegro

-termina con esto o llamare a mi padre y vendrá enseguida-dijo la rubia muy segura de sus palabras

-sabes haces que suene como que al alcalde le importa más complacer tus caprichos que, los asuntos de la ciudad-decía el moreno aun en posición pensativa

-él es mi padre y yo su única hija, claro que le importo más que la ciudad-

-me pregunto qué pensaría la gente-

-y a quien le importa-dijo Chloe restándole la importancia

-pues al alcalde, ¿sabes porque?-pregunto y sin esperar respuestas por parte de la rubia continuo-porque se acercan las elecciones y sin gente no hay votos por él, y sin votos para el no será alcalde, y si no es alcalde, vamos creo que no eres tan tonta-dijo el moreno dejando horrorizada a la rubia-así que guarda ese teléfono ¿quieres?-pidió el moreno con una sonrisa de lado

-ja ¿y que te hace pensar que alguien va a creerte?-dijo la rubia confiada

-no se tal vez el lindo video que está haciendo esa chica-dijo Aarón señalando a Alya que efectivamente estaba grabando. Todos en el salón voltearon a ver a la morena que solo saludo con una sonrisa macabra

-borra eso o yo….-empezó a decir Chloe pero es interrumpida

-¿o llamaras a tu padre?-completo la frase el moreno en tono burlón-pásame ese video luego, ok?-pregunto viendo a la morena recibiendo una confirmación en forma de sonrisa-guarda eso y yo no llevo ese video a la televisora, tú decides-

Chloe miro su teléfono dudando si llamar a su padre o no al final lo guardo dejando a todos en la clase boquiabiertos incluida la profesora que no había hecho nada para detener la discusión que al igual que la clase quería saber cómo terminaba **(N/A: diría ella mejor que cualquier telenovela XD)** Aarón subió las escaleras hasta los últimos lugares pero en vez de sentarse junto a Lila se quedó de pie junto al asiento de Nathaniel-¿me puedo sentar?-pregunto de lo más tranquilo el moreno, el pelirrojo sin salir del asombro solo asintió

-seguro-

-cool, cómo te llamas?-

-Nathaniel Kutsberg-se presentó el artista

-y de nada-eso dejo confundido al pelirrojo. El moreno comenzó a contar de 5 hacia atrás con los dedos y al llegar a 1 sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase.

De a poco el salón quedo vacío quedando solo Alya y Marinette, esta última quedándose a ´´charlar´´ con su amiga

-y bien-dijo Alya cruzada de brazos, Marinette suspiro antes de empezar a contar lo ocurrido esa mañana

-y eso fue lo que paso-concluyo Marinette su relato

-entonces ibas a caerte como siempre-

-oye-

-y el salió de la nada y te salvo al más puro estilo Mary Jane y Peter Parker-dijo Alya pensativa

-si algo así-dijo la azabache

-al parecer te llego tu príncipe azul amiga-bromeo la morena

-¿qué? No él solo estaba en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado, además a mí me gusta Adrien-dijo Marinette restándole importancia al tema

-yo nunca dije que te gustara-dijo Alya con una sonrisa picara

-Alya ni siquiera lo conozco-

-pero el a ti si, ¿no te da curiosidad?-

-la verdad si-admitió la Franco-China

-bien deberías preguntarle-trataba de motivarla la morena

-no lo sé Alya-la azabache no estaba convencida

-de acuerdo no te presionare-dijo la morena dejando el tema de lado-¿le diste las gracias?-pregunto la morena, Marinette pone su típica cara de espanto

-hay no lo olvide, de seguro debe pensar que no me importo que me salvara o que no estoy agradecida y no me volverá a dirigir la palabra y y yyyyy- Marinette como siempre haciendo melodramas **(N/A: crisis nerviosa)**

-chica tranquila, solo tienes que buscarlo y darle las gracias-dijo la morena calmando a su amiga-y de paso averiguar como sabe tu nombre-dijo con una sonrisa

En otro lugar de la escuela Aarón y Nathaniel se encontraban charlando

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto de golpe el pelirrojo

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto de vuelta

-saber en qué momento sonaría la campana-aclaro el pelirrojo

-ah pues veras mientras hablaba con la oxigenada-empezó a explicar pero el pelirrojo lo interrumpe

-¿hablas de Chloe?-pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-aja si, mientras hablaba con ella miraba disimuladamente el reloj de la pared, por eso alargue la ´´conversación´´-explico el moreno

-vaya-fue lo único que dijo el artista-¿Cómo supiste que Alya estaba grabando?-hizo otra pregunta

-me fije que saco el teléfono cuando empecé a discutir con la rubia-

-ya veo-

-hola Nath-se escuchó una voz femenina, ambos jóvenes voltean y ven a Rosita (Rose) y Juleka

-hola chicas-devolvió el saludo el pelirrojo

-qué onda-saludo Aarón

-¿Aarón cierto?-cuestiono Juleka

-sip, y ustedes son?-

-Juleka Couffaine-

-Rosita Lavillant-

-son amigas de Nathaniel?-pregunto el moreno recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ambas chicas-bien-contesto el pelinegro y segundos después se escuchó un ruido semejante a un rugido

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Juleka

-Sorry es que no desayune bien-dijo el pelinegro-por esas casualidades de la vida so sabrán de un lugar para comer cerca o sí?-cuestiono los otros 3 se miraron entre sí para luego mirar al moreno

-hay una panadería aquí cerca, quieres ir?-pregunto Rosita

-vamos-dijo sin pensarlo 2 veces el moreno y dicho esto los 4 jóvenes se encaminaron a la famosa panadería entre conversaciones y bromas y el hecho de que el moreno pregunto disgustos a lo que los 3 dijeron el nombre de cierta rubia. Una vez llegaron a su destino entraron directamente al lugar

-/hola señora Cheng/-saludaron los parisinos

-hola Nathaniel, Juleka, Rosita, en que los puedo ayu...-pero la mujer se quedó muda al ver a Aarón atrás de los otros 3-¿Aarón?-pregunto aun incrédula la mayor, el moreno solo sonríe

-es un gusto verla de nuevo señora Cheng-dijo el moreno sin dejar de sonreír

-mírate cómo has crecido, la última vez que te vi apenas me llegabas a la rodilla-

-sí, digamos que me estire-dijo Aarón rascándose la nuca

-disculpen, como se conocen?-pregunto Rosita

-mi mama y la señora Cheng son amigas-

-el mundo sí que es pequeño o no Sabine?-se escuchó una voz femenina y apareció una mujer como de la edad de Sabine de piel morena clara, ojos marrones y cabellos castaño. Llevaba una blusa de tirantes amarilla una falda hasta la rodilla verde y zapatos de tocan bajo negro

-hola mama-saludo Aarón

-Keysha?-dijo Sabine sorprendida **(N/A: cuantas veces se ha sorprendido esta mujer en una sola escena por Dios)**

-hola amiga-saludo la morena

-es tu madre?-pregunto Nathaniel

-si escuchaste que le dije mama cierto-dijo Aarón arqueando una ceja

-ok, pregunta tonta-admitió el pelirrojo

-son tus amigos hijo?-pregunto Keysha

-así es, ellos son Nathaniel, Rosita y Juleka-presento Aarón señalando a cada uno

-hola-saludaron los 3 al unísono. Keysha miraba fijamente a las chicas

-ustedes 2-dijo la morena apuntando a las chicas

-/¿Nosotras?/-cuestionaron las chicas

-si díganme que piensan de mi hijo?-pregunto la morena. Rosita y Juleka se vieron entre si mientras que Nathaniel tenia cara de no haber entendido ni J y Aarón se apretaba el puente entre los ojos

-mama no empieces-dijo el pelinegro irritado

-de que hablas hijo?-pregunto Keysha claramente fingiendo inocencia

-que cada que vez con una chica haces lo mismo, es vergonzoso-dijo Aarón avergonzado

-solo verifico que sean buenas espo…. Digo influencias, si eso-explico la morena

-eso no le quita lo vergonzoso-

-tonterías, ahora si me disculpas tengo que conocer a mi futura nuera…. Digo a tus amigas si eso-dijo la morena volteándose hacia las chicas que tenían reacciones diferentes: Rosita estaba sonrojada y Juleka tenía una sonrisa para nada santa-y bien que piensan de Aarón?-

-es... Agradable-dijo Rosita nerviosa

-aja y tú qué opinas-pregunto a Juleka

-yo pienso que su hijo es muy guapo-dijo Juleka de lo más tranquila

-enserio?-dijo Keysha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Entonces suena la campanita del local y todos voltean para ver a Marinette y a Alya mirando la siguiente escena: Aarón sentado en una de las mesas con los brazos apoyados sobre esta y la cara escondida en estos y la capucha puesta. Nathaniel dándole palmadas en la espalda. Rosita regañando a Juleka que tenía una sonrisa de lo más cínica y una mujer morena que veía a Marinette atentamente

-eh hola-saludo tímida Marinette

-eres igualita a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad-dijo Keysha sin dejar de ver a Marinette

-disculpe pero la conozco?-pregunto Marinette

-no te acuerdas de mí?-pregunto desilusionada la mujer

-mama recuerda que Marinette tiene mala memoria-dijo Aarón

-entonces supongo que tampoco te acuerdas de Aarón?-pregunto Keysha

-conocías a Aarón antes de esta mañana?-pregunto Alya

-no que yo sepa-dijo la azabache

-ok, eso duele-dijo Aarón haciéndose el dolido-tal vez esto te refresque la memoria-dijo el moreno sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta una pulsera con una cuerda azul con cuentas diferentes (como la del episodio jugador/gamer) Marinette al ver el objeto se queda boquiabierta

-¡Aarón!-chillo! azabache abrazando al moreno el cual correspondió-no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe **(N/A: HIPOCRITA)** -

-yo también te extrañe enana –dijo burlón el pelinegro

-ahora recuerda que me caías mal-dijo Marinette separándose del abrazo enojada

-oh vamos solo te tomaba el pelo-

El par empezó a hablar de lo más entretenido sacando reacciones diferentes: por un lado sus respectivas madres estaban con una sonrisa por el feliz reencuentro. Rosita estaba igual sonriendo pero en menor medida. Nathaniel miraba todo con claros celos. Alya ya estaba haciendo planes malévolos para hacer que Adrien se fijara en Marinette y Juleka tenía cara de que la situación le importaba un reverendo pepino

-oigan, que no venimos aquí a comer?-pregunto la pelinegra con poco interés

-cierto, señora Cheng que tiene para comer? Que me muero de hambre-

-que les parecen unos croissants-

-por mí perfecto, es más yo invito-dijo Aarón asombrando a los presentes

-oye amigo no es necesario-dijo Nathaniel

-si cada quien pagara lo suyo-dijo Rosita

-/enserio?/-dijeron al unísono Juleka y Alya, esta última aprovechando la oportunidad ambas recibiendo miradas serias de sus respectivas amigas

-insisto-

y dicho esto todo el grupo comenzó a comer croissants y te cortesía de Sabine y así siguieron entre bromas hasta que Alya escupió él te que tomaba alarmada

-¡no puede ser!-grito la morena

-Alya que ocurre?-pregunto Marinette

-¡que llegaremos tarde!-

Los 6 jóvenes salieron corriendo quedando últimos Marinette y Aarón

-/adiós mama/-dijeron al mismo tiempo-me debes una soda-dijo Aarón y ambos salieron corriendo

-/jóvenes/-dijeron Sabine y Keysha-ahora tú me debes una soda-dijo la morena

-te conformas con un café?-bromeo Sabine

Los jóvenes iban corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo mientras en el salón de ciencias con la señorita Mendeleiv, la mujer se encontraba viendo impaciente el reloj, al final suspiro frustrada

-en vista de que sus compañeros no llegaran comencemos con la lección de hoy-

Pero antes de continuar la puerta se abre de golpe entrando unos cansados Nathaniel, Rosita, Juleka, Alya, Marinette y Aarón aunque este último no tanto como los demás

-/lamentamos…. la…. tardanza/-dijeron jadeando los jóvenes

-señorita Cheng al parecer su impuntualidad es contagiosa-dijo la mujer

-lo siento-se disculpó la azabache

-no importa, ahora todos vallan a la oficina del director-dijo de forma severa la profesora, los chicos se deprimieron hasta que Aarón se dio cuenta de una ecuación que lucía bastante complicada en el pizarrón

-oiga, y si hacemos un trato?-eso llama la atención de la profesora

-qué clase de trato?-dijo interesada

-si resuelvo esa ecuación no nos manda a dirección y olvida todo este asunto-dijo el moreno

-y si falla?-pregunto la mujer

-me manda solo a mí-eso dejo impresionado a todos

-amigo no tienes que hacerlo-dijo Nathaniel

-si luce complicado-dijo preocupada Rosita

-chicos tranquilos confíen en mí-dijo confiado

-una condición-dijo la profesora llamando la atención

-cuál?-

-tienes 10 minutos-dijo con una sonrisa para nada santa la mujer

-hecho-

-Aarón…-Marinette trataba de persuadirlo

-Mari tranquila-dijo Aarón calmando a la azabache. El moreno se puso en frente del pizarrón con tiza en mano y cerró los ojos concentrándose

-tu tiempo empieza…. ahora-dicho esto el moreno empezó a escribir en el pizarrón rápidamente, había momentos en los que se detenía a pensar y rápidamente continuaba, le quedaba ya 1 minuto y seguía resolviendo el problema

-10…9….8….7…6….5-contaba regresivamente la mujer. Aarón acelero-4….3….2….1-Aarón soltó la tiza en el último segundo-a ver-dijo la mujer revisando el ejercicio el grupo estaba atentos a lo que diría la mujer -el proceso no es el estándar pero el resultado es el correcto, están a salvo, por ahora-eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro. El resto de la clase transcurrió con relativa normalidad y ya estaban en la hora de salida. Aarón y compañía estaban hablando

-oye te arriesgaste mucho hace rato sabes-dijo Nathaniel

-oye de no haber podido resolver el ejercicio no lo hubiera intentado, deberían tener un poco más de fe-dijo el moreno tranquilo

-no recordaba que fueras tan listo-dijo Marinette

-me fui mucho tiempo Mari-

En eso se acercan Adrien y Nino

-hola nena-saludo Nino a su novia

-hola Nino-devolvió el saludo la morena

-hola Marinette-saludo Adrien

-h-hola – A-adrien- te vez genial, digo no te vez genial digo hola-contesto nerviosa Marinette cosa que Aarón noto así como también noto una cara de enojo en su amigo pelirrojo

-tu eres Aarón cierto?-pregunto Nino

-así es y ustedes son?-pregunto devuelta

-soy Nino Lahiffe el mejor DJ de la ciudad-se presentó el moreno- y este de aquí es mi gran amigo Adrien Agreste-presento al rubio que extendió la mano para saludar al pelinegro siendo ignorado por este

-bueno me tengo que ir-dijo el pelinegro despidiéndose mientras se dirigía a una moto marca ducatti monster 2017 color negra y verde oscuro-good bye people-dijo poniéndose el casco y arrancando la moto alzando caballito en el proceso

-se acaba de ir en una moto alzando caballito?-pregunto Nino sorprendido recibiendo un asentimiento del resto de adolescentes. En eso llega el auto de la familia Agreste

-bueno yo también me voy, adiós Bro-se despidió el rubio de su amigo chocando puños-adiós chicas-esta vez se despidió de Alya y Marinette esta última despidiéndose nerviosamente y así el grupo se fu disolviendo hasta que solo quedaron Marinette y Alya esta última ofreciéndose a acompañar a su amiga

-gracias por acompañarme Alya-

-chica tranquila para eso son las amigas-dijo la morena cuando se da cuenta de algo-oye le diste las gracias a Aarón?-pregunto la morena Marinette quedo como estatua a un movimiento de abrir la puerta del local

-lo olvide…. De nuevo-

-ahí amiga nunca cambiaras verdad?-dijo la morena con una sonrisa comprensiva, la azabache solo bajo la mirada derrotada-tranquila siempre hay un mañana-dijo animando a su amiga

-adiós Alya-

-adiós Marinette-

En otro lugar en un parque Iván y Mylene se encontraban caminando juntos tomados de la mano

-Iván quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo-dijo Mylene retirándose un momento, entonces Iván saca de su bolsillo un papel doblado que resulta ser la canción que le compuso a Mylene

-vamos solo hazlo-dijo el grandulón, estaba tan distraído que no noto que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda, ese alguien resulto ser Kim traía puesta una máscara de zombie y se acercaba con la intención de asustar al muchacho

-RWHAAAAAGGGGGG¡-imito un rugido monstruoso el atleta sobresaltando a Iván haciendo que cayera de sentón al suelo-JAJAJAJAJA debiste ver tu cara-dijo el atleta sujetándose el estómago por reír tanto

-KYAAAAAAA-se escuchó un grito agudo proveniente de Mylene que recién llegaba y al ver a Kim se asustó **(N/A: con lo feo que es no la culpo)** y huyo

-Mylene espera-dijo Iván pero era tarde la chica ya había huido-lo arruinaste todo-

-upsi-dijo Kim-

-con un ´´upsi´´ no arreglas nada-dijo el grandulón molesto-justamente hoy es nuestro aniversario e iba a cantarle una canción y tú lo arruinaste-

-amigo lo lamento no lo sabía-trato de excusarse el atleta

-ya no importa-dijo deprimido Iván

En la guarida de Hawk Moth el ventanal se abre agitando a las mariposas que revolotean alrededor de su amo

-furia y tristeza los elementos perfectos para mi akuma-convierte una mariposa-ve mi pequeño akuma y has tu trabajo-la mariposa sale por el ventanal y se dirige al parque donde Iván estaba a punto de tirar el papel con la canción pero la mariposa se posa en el antes de tirarlo y aparece la marca de mariposa en su rostro

-hola de nuevo Corazón de Piedra (Stone Heart), soy yo Hawk Moth te ofrezco nuevamente tu poder para que puedas vengarte del que te hizo mal y recuperar a tu amada, pero recuerda este poder tiene un costo-

-los miraculous de Ladybug Y Chat Noir-dijo y la sustancia oscura lo cubre al completo dejando en su lugar al imponente villano-ROAAAAARRRR-gruño el golem a la vez que daba un pisotón al suelo causando u temblor y que se abriera una grieta de la cual salieron alrededor de 30 copias del villano-ustedes vallan por Mylene-le dijo a un grupo-ustedes tráiganme a Kim-le dijo a otro-y ustedes tráiganme los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir-

Los goles obedecieron y se dispersaron

En la residencia Dupain-Cheng Martinete se encontraba revisando unos diseños pero estaba muy distraída

-Marinette que ocurre?-pregunto preocupada Tikki

-no es nada Tikki, es solo que pienso en lo que dijo el maestro fu hace unos días-dijo preocupada la azabache pues hace un par de días tras la derrota de Volpina la chica junto a su kwami fueron a visitar al gran guardián para entregarle el libro de los miraculous

 _Flashback_

 _En un salón de masajes bastante conocido Marinette se encontraba viendo a u hombre de la tercera edad de baja estatura con un sonrisa_

 _-esto es suyo?-pregunto Marinette al curioso hombre de camisa hawaiana frente a ella_

 _-así es Ladybug-el hombre tomo el libro y empezó a hojearlo-dime de donde lo sacaste?-pregunto con curiosidad_

 _-lo tenía un compañero de la escuela-dijo con sinceridad la azabache_

 _-ya veo-_

 _-ocurre algo malo?-_

 _-este libro es muy importante narra la historia de los miraculous desde su origen-explico el mayor para asombro de la azabache_

 _-quiere decir que hay más?-pregunto curiosa_

 _-así es joven portadora-dijo tranquilamente el señor Fu-debes estar preparada Ladybug tú y Chat Noir se enfrentaran a grandes peligros-_

 _-a que se refiere?-_

 _-a un mal peor que Hawk Moth ha despertado, deben estar listos-dijo de forma seria el hombre, Marinette solo vio la página en la que se detuvo en la cual se podía apreciar una imagen de lo que parecía era un demonio atacando un pueblo, Marinette puso una mirada determinada_

 _-lo estaremos-_

 _Fin del flashback_

Marinette seguía metida en sus pensamientos hasta que siente un temblor

-que fue eso?-pregunto exaltada la azabache

-un terremoto-dijo Tikki quitándose un par de libros de encima

-no lo creo, esto tiene que ser obra de un Akuma-

-tu solo di las palabras-

-Tikki motas, si-luego de transformarse Ladybug sale por el balcón directo al origen del temblor

Al mismo tiempo en la mansión Agreste, Adrien tenía una expresión de pocos amigos cosa que tenía extrañado a su Kwami

-que ocurre chico-pregunto Plaga (Plagg) extrañado

-no quiero hablar de eso-

-como quieras-

-es ese chico Aarón que no viste que cuando lo salude me ignoro completamente como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa-dijo Adrien levantándose de la cama enojado

-tal vez no se dio cuenta-dijo el Kwami tratando de ser la voz de la razón a la vez que se comía de un bocado un pedazo de queso

-lo dudo, además no viste como trata a Marinette, quien se cree que es para tratarla con tal familiaridad-dijo aun enojado

-chico, estas celoso?-dijo el Kwami con una sonrisa burlona

-celoso? Claro que no-se defendió el rubio

-la primera etapa es la negación-dijo Plaga zampándose otro pedazo de queso

-lo que digas cabeza de queso-dijo el rubio pero entonces siente el temblor

-que fue eso?-pregunto el Kwami aturdido

-no creo que haya sido un terremoto-el rubio enciende el televisor y pone el noticiero donde Nadja Chamack relataba lo que acontecía en la ciudad que resultó ser el ataque de los esbirros del akuma-esto no me gusta. Plaga las garras-tras transformarse Chat noir salió por la ventana directo al encuentro con su lady y el akuma claro

Mientras con la heroína de rojo esta se movía entre los tejados de la ciudad hasta detenerse en un edificio donde observaba como las réplicas del akuma atacaban la ciudad mientras esperaba a su compañero

-donde esta ese gato?-se preguntó irritada la heroína de rojo

-me llamo my lady-dijo de forma coqueta el héroe felino

-ahora no Chat-

-miauch my lady eso duele-dijo de forma dramática el gato

-no te preocupes aun te quedan 7 vidas-

-touche-dijo el héroe sonriendo-corazón de piedra? Parece que Hawk Moth se le acaban las ideas-

-eso no importa ahora, vamos por ese akuma- y dicho esto el dúo se encamino al encuentro con el akuma sin percatarse que una figura con alas se encontraba a sus espaldas y tomando vuelo los empezó a seguir

En el parque el villano real se encontraba sentado en la fuente a modo de trono

-AHHHHH-se escuchó un grito proveniente de Mylene que era sujetada por uno de los clones-auxilio, alguien ayúdeme-

-libérenla-ordeno el original y sus lacayos obedecen

-Iván eres tú?-pregunto temerosa

-no Mylene yo soy corazón de piedra y ahora estaremos jun….-pero fue interrumpido por un nuevo grito

-KYAAAAAAAAAA-un grito muy chillón proveniente de Kim que pataleaba y forcejeaba a la vez que lloraba como bebe

-uh Kim que gusto verte-dijo el villano levantándose y acercándose al atleta

-auxilio Batman Superman Thor quien sea ayúdenme-lloraba Kim cómicamente

-jajaja deberías ver tu cara-dijo burlón el villano-sujétenlo-el villano estaba a punto de golpear al muchacho cuando un yoyo se enreda en su mano y lo jala haciéndolo caer. Ladybug hace acto de presencia y rescata a Kim golpeando a uno de los clones que lo sujetaba aturdiéndolo y llevando al atleta a un lugar seguro a la vez que Chat Noir golpeaba a uno de los que tenía a Mylene retenida y poniéndola a salvo

-bien hecho Chat-dijo la de rojo

-gracias my lady-hizo una reverencia el héroe gatuno

Corazón de piedra se levanta a la vez que se hacía más grande por haber recibido el golpe, entonces la marca de mariposa aparece-¡los miraculous, quítale los miraculous!-ordeno Hawk Moth

-ATAQUEN¡-gruño el villano y sus esbirros se lanzaron al ataque

-listo Chat?-pregunto Ladybug

-siempre my Lady-contesto con una sonrisa y así ambos héroes se lanzaron al ataque golpeando a los clones que a diferencia del original se rompían a recibir un golpe. Ladybug enrollo su yoyo en las piernas de uno y lo hizo girar acabando con él y 4 más. Chat extendió su bastón y con un movimiento de barrido golpeo a 5 destruyéndolos. Así siguieron hasta que solo quedo el original

-esto termina ahora corazón de piedra-dijo Ladybug, el villano sonrió al mismo tiempo que los pedazos de los clones se juntaban a las espaldas de nuestros héroes formando 2 enormes manos que los apresaron despojándolos de sus arma la marca de mariposa vuelve a aparecer

-ahora quítale los miraculous-dio la orden Hawk Moth y el villano empezó a acercarse a Ladybug extendiendo su mano. Lo que nadie espero es que un objeto que volaba a gran velocidad cortara el brazo del villano

-/QUIEN ERES?/-fue la pregunta colectiva de todos lo que presenciaron eso

-yo, nadie importante-dijo la figura que seguía a los héroes que era un chico moreno de ojos reptilianos marrones rojizos cubiertos por una antifaz verde oscuro con un traje de cuerpo entero del mismo color salvo las botas, guantes y pechera que eran de color negro con una apariencia metálica, además de poseer alas como de murciélago color negro y verde y una capucha que le cubría el cabello la cual tenía tres cuernos negros (dos a los lados y unos en el medio) en la mano derecha traía una espada medieval de hoja verde y filo negro. La cruz (la parte que separa la hoja del mango) tenía forma de alas de murciélago color verde. El mango era negro y en la parte inferior se veía la cabeza de alguna clase de reptil color verde con cuernos negros y ojos rojos y en la izquierda traía un escudo triangular que era negro en el medio hasta la parte inferior dándole la apariencia de un flecha y a los lados de color verde con dos piezas de color rojo con apariencia de ojos de reptil, el sujeto tenía una sonrisa arrogante con la espada al hombro y retrayendo sus alas. La marca aparece nuevamente

-él no es importante, destrúyelo-ordeno el villano, Corazón de Piedra ruge y se lanza al ataque pero el nuevo héroe lo esquiva y toma el bastón de Chat y con este realiza un corte cruzado liberando a los dos héroes

-gracias-dijo Ladybug

-de nada, por cierto este es un buen bastón-dijo entregándole su arma a Chat

-lo sé-dijo Chat abrazando cariñosamente su arma ganando miradas extrañas de los otros dos-no se preocupe my lady no la cambiaría por nada-dijo coqueto el gato

-es enserio?-pregunto fastidiado el de verde

-todo el tiempo-dijo irritada la de rojo

-ok, me pueden decir quién o qué rayos es esa cosa?-pregunto refiriéndose al Akuma

-es un Akuma, se llama Corazón de Piedra-dijo Ladybug

-como lo derrotamos?-volvió a preguntar

-no eres de por aquí cierto?-pregunto burlón Chat

-no, no lo soy y no respondiste mi pregunta-

-hay que destruir su objeto akumatizado-dijo la heroína de rojo

-si hay que destruir algo soy tu hombre-dijo el héroe de verde-además ese sujeto le falta una mano será fácil-decía confiado no dándose cuenta de la sombra que se levantaba detrás de el-hay algo atrás de mi cierto?-pregunto con temor recibiendo un asentimiento de unos igualmente asustados Ladybug y Chat Noir. Al voltear se sorprende de ver la mano mutilada en forma de puño flotando sobre el-eh hola-dijo nervioso a la vez que el puño descendía de a gran velocidad, Ladybug y Chat alcanzaron a esquivarlo pero el nuevo héroe no corrió con esa suerte

-NOOOOOOOOO¡-grito con horro Ladybug pero ese horror paso a asombro al ver como el nuevo héroe antepuso su escudo que había crecido hasta cubrirlo al completo forcejeando con la mano incorpórea

-necesitas una mano?-pregunto Chat en tono burlón

-DEJATE DE BROMA Y AYUDAME GATO PULGUIENTO-grito iracundo el héroe de verde. Pero antes de que el héroe gatuno pudiera hacer algo un yoyo se enredó en la mano y la lanzo lejos

-no es momento para bromas Chat-dijo la heroína de rojo

-lo siento my lady-

-muy bien donde está el famoso objeto?-pregunto el de verde reuniéndose con el famoso dúo

-en la mano que está cerrada-dijo Ladybug

-/bien andando/-dijeron los otros 2 a la vez y luego se vieron feo pero ninguno se dio cuenta que la mano del villano volvió a su cuerpo uniéndose en uno de nuevo-es mío-dijo el encapuchado ablandándose sobre el villano dándole múltiples cortes y golpes con su escudo acabando con un uppercut con el escudo tirando al villano sobre la fuente destruyéndola-fue fácil-dijo arrogante pero los otros 2 los miraban como si hubieran visto un fantasma-oigan que ocurre?-

-sabes lo que acabas de hacer?-pregunto Chat de manera seria

-derrotar al villano-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

-mira de nuevo-dijo Ladybug, el encapuchado no lo entendió hasta que voltio y quedando impresionado al ver al Golem del tamaño de un edificio de 10 pisos

-pero que demonios-

-ese es el poder de Corazón de Piedra, mientras más lo golpeas más grande y fuerte se hace-

-porque no lo dijeron antes?-decía enojado el encapuchado

-porque te lanzaste de cabeza a luchar contra el-le refuto Chat

-ok mi culpa, pero ahora como nos deshacemos de el?-pregunto más clamado

-my Lady-

-no hace falta que lo digas, Amuleto Encantado (Lucky Charm)-invoco su poder Ladybug y recibió una lata que tenía una N blanca-que es esto?-

-nitrógeno líquido?-dijo curioso el encapuchado

-que se supone que haga con esto-Ladybug uso su visión especial y observo un hidrante la lata y finalmente el villano-ya sé que hacer pero necesitamos que se aleje del parque-

-yo me encargo-dijo el encapuchado

-que harás? Golpearlo de nuevo-dijo burlón Chat, el encapuchado ignoro el comentario y se puso de pie frente a los héroes y desplegando sus alas y se lanzó al vuelo dejando al gran Chat Noir boquiabierto

-parece que el ratón te comió la lengua gatito-dijo burlona Ladybug, Chat no contesto-como sea también necesito tu ayuda-dijo y se retiró seguida de su compañero mientras el encapuchado volaba hacia el villano

-oye feo¡-grito el encapuchado llamando la atención del villano-jajaja no puedo creer que voltearas-dijo burlándose haciendo que el villano se enojara y lo siguiera-muy bien ahora qué?-se preguntó así mismo, en eso nota que Chat Noir le hacía señas para que lo siguiera y así lo hizo trayendo al Golem con él hasta las afueras del parque

-¡ahora Chat!-grito Ladybug a su compañero

-Gataclismo (Cataclysm)-invoco su poder el héroe felino destruyendo el hidrante mojando al villano

-oye, atrapa-grito la heroína de rojo al encapuchado a la vez que le lanzaba la lata de nitrógeno líquido, el encapuchado toma la lato y la rompe dándole un corte con su espada liberando el contenido sobre el villano que poco a poco quedo congelado-si-dijo alegre la azabache

-amazing-dijo el encapuchado

-bien ahora a buscar ese objeto-dijo Chat

De lo que ninguno se dio cuenta fue de una figura encapuchada negra que tenía una capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo

-vaya, al parecer el joven dragón volvió al juego-dijo de forma siniestra la figura que sonrió y sacando su brazo derecho que tenía una especie de brazalete que cubría todo el brazo que tenía múltiples piedras con diferentes dibujos. Una en específico que tenía la imagen de una bola de fuego empezó a brillar en un color rojo intenso-a ver qué haces con esto-decía a la vez que apuntaba su mano abierta de la cual salió una criatura de una tonalidad rojiza con segmentos amarillos y negros con apariencia de gusano con antenas la cual salió disparada hacían la cabeza del Golem y una vez hay atravesó el hielo hasta llegar a la cabeza donde revelo una boca compuesta por una mandíbula que se dividió en 4 segmentos dándole apariencia de X y mordió la cabeza del villano empezando a brillar intensamente en una tonalidad rojiza ocasionando que el hielo en el que estaba atrapado explotara aventando a nuestros héroes hacia atrás

-pero qué paso-dijo Chat

-que paso?-pregunto Ladybug

-oigan, es normal que haga eso?-dijo aterrado el de verde ganando la atención de los otros 2 que voltearon a ver al villano cuyas rocas ahora eran de una tonalidad rojiza oscura y en sus hombros se elevaban dos montículos con apariencia de volcanes de los cuales brotaba magma. Las rocas que conformaban su cuerpo ahora parecían estar separadas por el mismo magma que brotaba de sus hombros y sus ojos eran color naranja brillante, pero lo que en verdad sorprendió a los 3 héroes fue el hecho de que el villano tenía una enorme hacha cuya hoja era color negra con grietas de color naranja brillante de la cual salía fuego constantemente

-no, eso es nuevo-dijo Chat asustado

-pero que le paso?-decía Ladybug sorprendida poniéndose en posición de combate

Pero el dúo de Paris no eran los únicos sorprendidos, el mismo Hawk Moth en su guarida estaba asombrado por lo que veía pues había perdido completo control sobre el akuma

-quien hizo esto?-se preguntó con furia el villano

Todos los que presenciaron el cambio estaban sorprendidos preguntándose como el villano obtuvo ese nuevo poder. Todos salvo el encapuchado de verde que usando su visión especial que consistía en ver la energía de cualquier ser vivo vio la criatura en la cabeza del villano

- _Zorgon_ -murmuro el encapuchado apretando su espada con furia-Ladybug, Chat Noir-llamo la atención del dúo

-qué ocurre?-pregunto Ladybug

-quédense atrás yo me encargo-sentencio serio

-no puedes hablar enserio-dijo Chat

-ya usaron sus poderes, les deben quedar 5 minutos antes de des transformarse, váyanse-dijo igual de serio

-de acuerdo-dijo Ladybug

-pero My Lady-trato de detenerla Chat

-Chat él tiene razón casi no tenemos tiempo-dijo a la vez que sonaba su primera alarma al igual que la de Chat

-de acuerdo-acepto a regañadientes el héroe felino

-ten cuidado-dijo la de rojo

-no se preocupen-dijo determinado poniéndose en posición de combate

 **-ROAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR-** gruño el monstruo ahora de magma abalanzándose contra el encapuchado que respondió de la misma manera desplegando sus alas volando al ataque comenzando un intercambio de cortes con las armas de ambos contendientes

- _dónde estás?_ -pensaba el encapuchado esquivando un golpe del hacha del villano volando hasta quedar a sus espaldas viendo a la criatura- _te tengo_ -

Mientras tanto con Marinette, la azabache se encontraba oculta en un callejón alimentando a Tikki

-qué crees que haya ocurrido-pregunto extrañada la azabache por el cambio del villano

-no lo sé Marinette, tal vez debas hablar con el maestro Fu mañana-dijo la kwami terminando de comer su galleta-ya estoy lista-

-muy bien Tikki motas, si-luego de transformarse la heroína se dirigió a donde estaban el Akuma y el encapuchado

Al mismo tiempo en otro callejón Adrien también alimentaba a su Kwami

-esto es raro Plaga un Akuma nunca había hecho algo como eso-decía preocupado Adrien mientras Plaga degustaba muy lentamente su queso-quieres apresurar Ladybug nos necesita-

-y el nuevo también?-pregunto con una ceja arqueada el Kwami

-aja si el también-dijo sin interés el rubio

-muy bien, termine-

-muy bien, Plaga las garras-y Chat Noir también se lanzó a la acción

De vuelta con el nuevo seguía atacando al villano con su espada mientras bloqueaba los ataques con su escudo

-ya quédate quieto-dijo bloqueando nuevamente un golpe descendente del hacha de su adversario-muy bien ya me enoje-dijo a la vez que sus ojos cambiaban a un color rojizo y empujaba con facilidad al villano-Aliento de Dragón-dijo a la vez que tomaba mucho aire una llamarada salía de su boca contra el villano que solo alcanzo a cubrirse mientras era empujado por el torrente de fuego. Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaron a tiempo para ver como el encapuchado invocaba su poder

-wow-dijo impresionado el héroe rubio

-increíble-dijo la azabache impresionada

La criatura en la cabeza del villano empezó a sufrir por el aumento extremo de la temperatura que decidió soltarse ocasionando que el villano volviera a la normalidad en un haz de luz ojo cayendo inmóvil al suelo con un ruido seco. La criatura por su lado trato de huir pero el héroe de verde la intercepta y atrapa en un bolsa que encontró por hay

-te tengo pequeño monstruo-dijo mientras se ataba la bolsa a la cintura con un trozo de cuerda

Mientras que Ladybug y Chat Noir. El héroe felino uso su bastón para abrir la mano del villano liberando la piedra y arrojándosela a la heroína de rojo la cual piso el objeto liberando al akuma que intento huir

-no más maldades para ti pequeño akuma- atrapa al akuma-te tengo. Adiós mariposita-libera al akuma- Ladybug Milagrosa (Miraculous Ladybug) –arrojo lo que quedo del contenedor de nitrógeno y el enjambre de mariquitas arreglo todo lo que el akuma destruyo y devolviendo a Iván a la normalidad

-/Ganamos/-celebro el dúo chocando puños. Entonces llega el encapuchado

-siempre hacen eso?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-es nuestro ritual-dijo Chat abrazando por el hombro a su compañera que se zafo del agarre y extendió su puño al de verde

-enserio?-

-así es- el encapuchado no se hizo de rogar y choco puños con la de rojo y con el gato entonces suena su primera alarma

-esa es mi señal para irme, bye-dijo alzando vuelo pero es detenido

-Espera-dijo Ladybug-cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto. El encapuchado voltea a verla y también se da cuenta de los camarógrafos a las espaldas de los héroes

-soy DragoKnight-dijo y se fue volando a gran velocidad

Al anochecer en la residencia Dupain-Cheng Marinette veía el video de lo acontecido ese día en su computadora

[Soy DragoKnight] era la parte final del video

-quien es el Tikki?-pregunto la azabache a su Kwami

-no lo sé-contesto la Kwami

-a que te refieres?-

-a que nunca lo había visto en toda mi vida, y créeme yo eh vivido mucho-

-bueno, supongo que también se lo preguntare al maestro Fu mañana, buenas noches Tikki-

-buenas noches Marinette-

En la mansión Agreste Adrien también miraba el video también en el momento final

[Soy DragoKnight]

-y ese quien se cree?-dijo enojado el rubio

-DragoKnight, lo acaba de decir-dijo Plaga sin interés y como siempre comiendo queso

-no ayudas-

-no te enojes tanto, vete a dormir que mañana tienes escuela-dijo el kwami fastidiado

-como digas, buenas noches Plaga-

-buenas noches chico-

En otro lugar en una mansión que rivalizaba en tamaño con la mansión Agreste. Era de 2 pisos de paredes blancas y techo tejado naranja con grandes ventanales verdes con piscina y con cancha de baloncesto (la casa de Michael de GTA V pero él quintuple de grande) en el segundo piso en una habitación de paredes verdes, suelo de cerámica gris y techo blanco. Que tenía un televisor pantalla plana con consola y DVD incluido. Una mesa de billar consolas de árcade de motos guitarra y disparos (ya saben los de simulación) y un segundo piso al que se accede por una escalera y se baja por un tobogán. En la cama de la habitación se encontraba Aarón observando a con el ceño fruncido la criatura que tenía el akuma la cual estaba en una caja de metal con tapa de cristal antibalas. Al pelinegro se le notaba un brazalete negro con una esmeralda en la parte superior.

-no puedo creer que Zorgon este suelto-decía el moreno molesto

-Aarón tranquilo-decía una voz proveniente de un Kwami de color verde, con la espalda de un verde oscuro en la cual tenía un par de alas y una cola, tenía ojos reptilianos color marrón rojizo con cuernos negros en la cabeza y colmillos, y su estómago era de una tonalidad verde pasto

-No puedo tranquilizarme Eragon, Zorgon está por ahí haciendo de las suyas-le dijo el moreno a su Kwami ahora conocido como Eragon

-lo sé pero debes calmarte, el sábado podemos investigar sobre su paradero-dijo Eragon tranquilo

-jeje tienes razón, no sé qué haría sin ti-

-tener una vida normal?-

-a quien le gusta lo normal? Como sea buenas noches Eragon-

-buenas noches Aarón -

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Final del capitulo**

 **Y, les gusto? Quieren continuación o no?**

 **PD: si estás leyendo esto significa que caíste en el vicio de este fic yyyyyyy que necesito su ayuda. Con que? Pues no soy muy bueno creando Akumas así que ustedes mis lectores me ayudaran dejándome sus ideas para Akumas que quieren que aparezcan. Se aceptan Originales, ya vistos y de personajes que aún no han sido akumatizados claro que tienen que ayudarme con la razón y poderes en caso de los originales.**

 **PD 2: NO habrá escena MariChat en el balcón y antes de que los fanáticos de esta pareja me masacren a insultos la razón es que lo veo muy cliché**

 **Aarón: eso y que no sabe escribir romance**

 **Yo: si eso también. Bueno ahora si Bye**

 **Aarón: Adios**


	2. Peligro Bajo Cero

**SALUDOS MORTALES**

 **Aarón: sigues con eso**

 **Yo: hasta cuando seguirás interrumpiéndome?**

 **Aarón: hasta que Marinette y Adrien descubran sus identidades**

 **Yo: pero eso jamás pasara**

 **Aarón: entonces jamás dejare de interrumpirte**

 **Yo: Ahí mi madre. Como sea aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic espero les guste. Ahora a los reviews**

 **Aarón: AL review**

 **Yo: tenías que decirlo cierto? Como sea al review**

 **MaestroJGC: gracias. Un animal si no es akumatizado en este capítulo podrás ver qué hacer con ellos XD**

 **Ahora vamos al capitulo**

 **(N/A: Antes de comenzar, una escena que olvide colocar en el capítulo anterior que iba a ser la verdadera escena final, ocurre justo después de que se duerme Aarón. Si quieren que lo arregle déjenlo en reviews, ahora sin más a la escena)**

En la guarida de Hawk Moth el villano se encontraba furioso por el fracaso de ese día

-Arrrrg, me las pagaran Ladybug y Chat Noir-gruño el villano molesto ocasionando que las mariposas se inquietaran. Lo que no noto fue la aparición de una figura encapuchada a sus espaldas que llevaba una gabardina negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo

-Sí, los héroes son toda una molestia-dijo la figura encapuchada

-Quien eres tú?-pregunto el villano apuntando con su bastón

-Tranquilo seño Agreste, no soy su enemigo-dijo la figura alzando los brazos en señal de rendición. Hawk Moth se sorprendió del hecho que el encapuchado supiera su nombre

-Como sabes quién soy?-pregunto nuevamente Hawk Moth con enojo en su voz. El de negro baja los brazos y empieza a caminar alrededor del vilano

-Mi nombre es Zorgon y soy un practicante de las artes oscuras, un hechicero si lo prefieres así-respondió la primera pregunta-Y para contestar tu otra pregunta, eso se debe a que cuando tome el control de tu, como lo llamas, Akuma? Pude leer tu mente por un momento-

-Espera, tú fuiste el responsable de lo que paso hoy-cuestiono el villano enojado a la vez que desenvainaba la espada de su bastón

-Tranquilo, lo hice para anunciar mi presencia al joven Dragón-se excusó-Pero me costó la pérdida del Miraculous Elemental del Fuego-dijo Zorgon con cierto pesar. Aquello llamo la atención de Hawk Moth

-Miraculous Elemental?-cuestiono el villano sin bajar la guardia

-Oh cierto, tú no lo sabes, déjame explicártelo: tú y yo somos iguales. Tú posees el broche de Moth. Y yo poseo el amuleto de Black Leech-dijo Zorgon mostrando un broche de plata que tenía un diamante negro en el centro y 4 piezas triangulares a los lados formando una X. Hawk Moth se sorprendió del parecido con sus Miraculous-Este es el Miraculous Hermano del tuyo-explico el hechicero

-Miraculous Hermano?-

-Veras los Miraculous provienen de cajas que son resguardadas por los Guardianes, pero eso de seguro ya lo sabes, cierto?-Hawk Moth asiente-Bueno mi Miraculous proviene de una caja que contiene Miraculous con propiedades ´´similares´´ por decirlo de algún modo a los que posee el Guardián de esta zona-

-Eso no explica el Miraculous elemental del Fuego-indico Hawk Moth un poco más relajado pero sin bajar la guardia

-Esa es otra historia: cada caja posee una segunda sección donde se guardan Miraculous adicionales. En el caso de la caja de mi Guardián posee los Miraculous de los elementales-explico Zorgon

-Y la del Guardián de esta zona?-

-Lo desconozco de momento-

-Dime, cuántos de estos Miraculous elementales hay?-

-Un total de 11, los cuales poseo todos-dijo para impresión del villano. El hechicero se remanga la manga de la gabardina que llevaba revelando un brazalete que le cubría hasta el antebrazo que poseía 10 gemas de colores organizada en círculo con una en el centro las cuales brillaban. La que formaban el círculo iban en el siguiente orden: Dorada (Luz). Roja (Fuego [lucia apagada]). Azul (Agua). Blanca (Viento). Naranja (Tierra). Morada (Oscuridad). Verde (Bosque). Amarillo (Rayo). Azul celeste (Hielo). Gris (Metal). Y la central tenía una tonalidad rosa pálido (Magia)

-Porque la del fuego luce así?-pregunto Hawk Moth curioso

-Los Miraculous Elementales sirven para potenciar otros Miraculous-

-Eso que tiene que ver con mi pregunta?-

-Como dije antes nuestros Miraculous son hermanos; tu puedes crear Akumas. Yo por otro lado puedo….-abre la mano derecha y se forma una criatura como la que controlo a Corazón de Piedra pero esta era negra en su totalidad-Estos son mis Leech, me permiten no solo controlar personas sino también convertirlas en monstruos-explico-Sumado al poder de los Elementales me permite darle esas propiedades a mis criaturas, pero si no recupero el Leech el poder Elemental queda atrapado en el-

-Entonces no puedes usarlo hasta recuperarlo-

-Básicamente, así que necesito tu ayuda para recuperarlo-

-Y yo que gano?-

-El poder de los Elementales y mi ayuda para acabar con tus enemigos y obtener sus Miraculous-

-Interesante, pero tú que ganas con todo esto?-

-Yo también quiero el Miraculous de mi enemigo, así que, que dices, socios?-Dijo Zorgon extendiendo la mano, Hawk Moth parecía pensarlo, al final estrecho la mano del hechicero

-Socios-sentencio y ambos empezaron a reír como los dementes que son

 **(N/A: Ahora si al capítulo… Let´s Go)**

 **Capítulo 2: Peligro bajo cero**

Amanecía en la mansión King y Aarón estaba de lo más tranquilo durmiendo hasta que….

-DESPIERTA HOLGAZÁN-grito una voz femenina a la vez que un montón de agua le caía encima al moreno

.-AHHHH, porque hiciste eso?!-pregunto Aarón enojado con la chica que lo había mojado. La chica en cuestión era bastante parecida a él. Era morena clara de ojos marrones y cabello morado (claramente teñido) corto con un mechón cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo. Vestía con una camiseta sin mangas color blanco y una chaqueta roja con unos jeans ajustados negros y unas botas también de color negro con unos audífonos negros y morados

-Era para que despertaras-dijo y le arrojo más agua

-Y ahora porque?-

-Porque te hacía falta baño-dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras se tapaba la nariz y abanicaba con la mano libre

-De esta no te salvas-dijo enojado a la vez que sacaba de quien sabe dónde un bokken (katana de madera)-Corre-dijo con tono amenazante

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito la peli morada corriendo por su vida

-No huyas!-

Los 2 bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la cocina. La peli morada se escondió atrás de Keysha

-Shawna que pasa?-pregunto Keysha confundida

-TE ATRAPE-grito el moreno

-Mama no dejes que me lastime-dijo aterrada Shawna

-Aarón que te he dicho de tratar de golpear a tu hermana-reprendió Keysha-

-Que lo hiciera más seguido-

-Porque estas empapado?-pregunto extrañada la mujer-

-Porque no le preguntas a Shawna-dijo el moreno viendo a su hermana con ojos asesinos

-Shawna-dijo de Keysha de forma severa

-Bueno, tal vez, por accidente desperté a Aarón con un balde de agua en la cara-explico.

-Por accidente? Ahora si no te salvas!-Aarón esquivo a su madre y reanudo la persecución

-Awwwww, de acuerdo, Anderson ayúdame-pidió la mujer

-De acuerdo- dijo un hombre como de 35 años de piel bronceada natural, cabello negro con entradas en el que se le notaban algunas canas, tenía ojos grises claros. Iba vestido con una camisa azul oscura con un chaleco negro encima, un pantalón de vestir gris y zapatos elegantes negros. Era fornido pero no exagerado-Muy bien ustedes 2 DETÉNGANSE!-grito el hombre causando que ambos morenos se detengan-Aarón guarda la espada-

-Pero papa-se quejó el moreno

-Guárdala-ordeno

-Bien-Aarón deja la espada encima de una mesa que estaba por hay

-Y en cuanto a ti-señalando a Shawna-Discúlpate con tu hermano-

-Pero….-trato de excusarse la morena más joven

-Ni peros, ni peras jovencita, discúlpate ahora-

-Lo siento-

-Te perdono, por ahora-eso último lo dijo en un susurro

-Bueno Aarón ve arreglarte para que bajes a desayunar y te vayas a la escuela, no querrás llegar tarde tu segundo día o sí?-pregunto con una sonrisa Keysha

-No mama-dijo el moreno y subió a su cuarto

-A veces tener 2 hijos es toda una tortura-dijo Keysha

-Pero cuando estamos juntos como familia es maravilloso-

-Lo se Anderson, pero me gustaría que no pelearan tanto-

-En la familia suele haber discusiones-dijo Anderson tranquilo

-Siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir mejor, por eso es que te amo-dijo Keysha dándole un beso a su marido

Luego de desayunar Aarón se acercó a su hermana

-Agradece que no tenía mi pistola de paintball-dijo el moreno con tono amenazante. Shawna trago grueso sabio de primera mano que esas balas dolían. Aarón fue al garaje y subió a su moto pero antes de arrancar

-Oye socio-llamo la atención Eragon que se asomó por la chaqueta de su portador

-Que ocurre amigo?-pregunto el moreno

-Olvidaste pagar los croissants ayer-dijo el kwmai. Aarón puso cara de espanto

-Demonios lo olvide por completo, bueno me queda de camino puedo detenerme y pagar rápido-

-Y aprovechas para saludar a tu amiga-

-Eso aparte-y dicho esto el moreno arranco la moto directo a la panadería

En la mansión Agreste Adrián acababa de desayunar y se disponía a irse cuando

-Adrien-llamo la atención nada más y nada menos que Gabriel Agreste

-Si padre?-

-Recuerda que tienes sesión esta tarde-dijo de forma seria **(N/A: como si usara otra)** el famoso diseñador

-De acuerdo-dijo deprimido el rubio y se retiró. Su kwami se asoma

-Que ocurre chico?-pregunto Plaga

-No es nada Plaga-dijo y subió al auto que se encamino a la escuela

En la residencia Dupain-Cheng Marinette se encontraba despierta ya lista para irse **(N/A: raro no?)**

-Muy bien Tikki, a partir de hoy la Marinette que llega tarde a la escuela se va de vacaciones-dijo la azabache a su Kwami

-A Hawái o Florida?-bromeo la Kwami

-Escuche que Brasil es bonito en esta época del año-siguió con la broma Marinette

-Bueno, mejor baja entonces-sugirió Tikki con una risita

Marinette bajo las escaleras para asombro de sus padres y salió. Pero al salir se encontró de frente con….

-Aarón?-cuestiono Marinette asombrada por la presencia del moreno

-Hola Mari-saludo de forma amistosa

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto

-Ayer con las prisas olvide pagar los croissants-explico el moreno rascándose la nuca

-Ya veo-

-Oye a tus padres no les molesta si dejo mi moto aquí cierto?-pregunto

-No lo creo-

Luego de pagar y pedir el favor a lo que los padres aceptaron encantados el moreno se fue junto a Marinette a la escuela entre bromas e historias llegaron a la escuela y entraron. En ese preciso instante llego Adrien que se asombró de ver al moreno junto a la azabache

-Pero que hace el con Marinette?-pregunto al aire al rubio

-A lo mejor se encontraron de camino-dijo Plaga tranquilo

El rubio se acercó al par

-Hola Marinette, Aarón-saludo el rubio

-H-hola Adrien-saludo nerviosa la azabache

-Que hay-saludo sin emoción alguna el moreno

Los 3 entraron al salón y cada uno fue a su respectivo lugar y cada uno saludo a su respectivo amigo

-Hola Nath-saludo el pelinegro

-Hola Aarón-saludo el pelirrojo

-Hola Alya-saludo la azabache

-Hola amiga-devolvió el saludo la morena

-Hola Nino-saludo el rubio

-Que hay bro-contesto el moreno

Y así comenzaron las clases que transcurrían con relativa normalidad. Y al finalizar Aarón y Marinette se dirigían a la salida

-Oye Mari quieres salir mañana?-aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la azabache

-Como una cita?-cuestiono la azabache alzando una ceja

-No me mal entiendas, es solo para ponernos al día-se excusó el moreno rápidamente

-Awwwww, claro-

-Cool, yyy a dónde vamos?-antes de que Marinette pueda contestar Alya se acerca al par

-Hola Marinette, hola Aarón-saludo la morena

-Hola-devolvió el saludo Aarón

-Que pasa Alya?-pregunto la azabache

-Vine a buscarte porque quedamos de ir al cine mañana recuerdas?-dijo Alya, Marinette se puso una sonrisa nerviosa-Lo olvidaste cierto?-

-Upsi-

-/Ah Marinette, nunca cambiaras cierto?/-dijeron a la vez ambos morenos-Ahora tú también me debes un soda-bromeo Aarón

-Los siento Aarón, si quieres reagendamos-

-Tenían planes?-pregunto Alya

-Íbamos a salir para ponernos al día-explico el moreno

-Y qué tal si vienes con nosotras?-sugirió Alya

-Enserio? No me gustaría importunar-dijo el moreno

-Tonterías, por mí no hay problema y por ti Marinette?-

-Tampoco-dio confirmación la Azabache

-Ok, entonces las veré mañana-dijo y cada uno se fue a su casa **(N/A: Aarón pasó por su moto primero claro está)**

Al día siguiente en la guarida de Hawk Moth. El villano y el hechicero se encontraban ideando un plan para recuperar el Leech elemental

-Y dime Hawk Moth alguno de tus Akumas posee la habilidad de infiltrarse en lugares sin ser detectado?-pregunto el hechicero

-De hecho hay uno, su nombre es Desvanecida y su poder es ser invisible-explico el villano

-Perfecto-celebro Zorgon-Pero necesitaremos una distracción para alejar al joven Dragón de su hogar-señalo el hechicero en pose pensativa

-Alguna idea?-

El hechicero parecía pensar hasta que recordó algo

-En el zoológico hay un oso polar cierto?-pregunto con una sonrisa maligna

-Si por?-

-Solo diré que el joven Dragón tendrá una fría tarde-dijo Zorgon haciendo aparecer un Leech que empezó a brillar en un color azul claro

Mientras tanto en la panadería Dupain-Cheng Aarón y Alya esperaban a la azabache

-Entonces, están listos?-pregunto Alya emocionada

-Claro-contesto Marinette

-Seguro-dijo Aarón

-Ok, vamos haya-

Y dicho esto los 3 se encaminaron al cine. Aarón y Alya aprovecharon a conocerse mejor entre historias y ocurrencias del moreno que aprovecho para pedir el video que hizo Alya el día anterior. En el camino se encontraron con Nathaniel, Juleka y Rosita los cuales se unieron al grupo. Finalmente llegaron a su destino

-Y es por eso que odio los gatos-concluyo Aarón una historia de una mala experiencia que tuvo con un felino

-Enserio un gato te mordió el cuello?-pregunto divertida Juleka

-Enserio chico, yo pensé que Marinette tenía mala suerte pero lo tuyo es increíble-dijo Alya

-El desgraciado casi me corta la yugular-dijo el moreno causando risas en el grupo para luego ingresar al local

Mientras tanto en el zoológico en el hábitat del oso polar Zorgon que traía puesta una gabardina que le cubría el cuerpo entero se acercó al hábitat del oso polar con un Leech en la mano. Pero a diferencia del anterior este era principal mente azul claro con algunos detalles blancos

-Ve pequeño Leech-el hechicero soltó a la sanguijuela que se acercó al oso polar y le mordió la pierna causando dolor al animal que fue rodeado por una pirámide de hielo que empezó a romperse dejando en su lugar al oso pero este había cambiado. Ahora era el triple de grande. Tenía músculos en el cuerpo los cuales eran de color azul. Sus ojos eran brillantes de color azul electico. Sus garras y colmillos eran más largos y afilados y estaban hechos de hielo. Y en la espalda poseía picos de hielo. La bestia se acercó a Zorgon-Perfecto-dijo el hechicero. Entonces la guarida Otis se acerca

-Hey tú!-grito. Pero entonces ve al enorme oso que dispara una esfera de energía azul hacia el hombre congelándolo

-Ve mi mascota y destruye DragoKnight-dijo el hechicero y el oso solo gruño y se alejó de un salto hacia la ciudad

Mientras tanto en el parque cercano. Adrien recién terminaba la primera parte de la sesión

-Muy bien, descansemos un minuto y luego continuamos-dijo el fotógrafo con su típico acento italiano. Adrien toma una botella de agua y empieza a beber hasta que…..

- **ROARRRRRRRRR** -se escuchó un rugido monstruoso. El rubio se asoma y observa al oso mutado

-Qué es eso?-pregunto el rubio

-No parece un Akuma-noto Plaga

-Muy bien a trabajar, Plaga las garras-luego de transformarse Chat Noir comienza a perseguir a la criatura que congelaba todo a su paso. Chat intento llamar a su compañera-Donde estas my lady?-se preguntó el felino

Mientras tanto en las afueras del cine el grupo se encontraba hablando de la película

-Eso fue increíble!-exclamo emocionada Alya

-Sí, y cuando el héroe arranco la ametralladora del tanque y comenzó a disparar a los zombies fue brutal-dijo Aarón también emocionado

-Y cuando protegió a la chica con su cuerpo para evitar que la apuñalaran, fue tan romántico-dijo Rosita con una mirada soñadora. Aarón y Juleka pusieron expresiones de asco

-A mí me sorprende que tú vieras una película de zombies Rosita-dijo Juleka

-No fue tan mala-dijo la rubia

-Mari que te pareció la película?-pregunto Aarón a la azabache. Pero antes de que esta pudiera continuar se escucha un fuerte estruendo

-Que fue eso?-pregunto Rosita

-Creo que estamos por averiguarlo, miren!-exclamo Aarón apuntando, el grupo volteo y vieron al oso de hielo corriendo por las calles de la ciudad dejando todo congelado a su paso

-Que es esa cosa?!-dijo Juleka

-Sera obra de un Akuma?-dijo Rosita. Ante esa insinuación Aarón y Marinette pusieron expresiones serias

-Si es así, Ladybug y Chat Noir estarán allí!-dijo Alya emocionada

-Y el nuevo héroe DragoKnight-dijo Juleka recordando la aparición del nuevo héroe. Aarón sonrió ante el comentario

-Bueno yo voy a buscar la exclusiva para mi blog-dijo la morena y salió corriendo

-Alya espera!-trato de detenerla Marinette en vano

-Siempre es así?-pregunto Aarón

-No tienes idea-

-Hay que ocultarnos-dijo Rosita

-Ustedes háganlo yo buscare ayuda-dijo Aarón y salió corriendo del lugar

-Bueno, supongo que debemos escondernos, vamos, chic….-decía Nathaniel pero se dio cuenta de que Marinette no estaba-Donde esta Marinette?!-pregunto alarmado. Las otras dos se encogieron de hombros-Bueno, mejor nos escondemos-dijo y los 3 entraron en el cine nuevamente

Con Marinette que estaba escondida en el metro

-Esto debe ser obra de un Akuma, Tal vez sea Animan-decía Marinette a su Kwami recordando al villano animal

-No lo sé Marinette, no creo que se trate de un Akuma-dijo Tikki preocupada

-Sea lo que sea lo detendremos, Tikki motas, si-luego de transformarse Ladybug salió en persecución de la bestia

Con Aarón

-Zorgon fue muy lejos esta vez, convertir a un pobre animal-decía el moreno enojado

-Socio tranquilo, hay que liberar al oso y luego arreglamos cuentas con Zorgon-dijo Eragon tranquilo

-Cierto, hora de trabajar. Eragon escamas-dijo y el Kwami fue absorbido por el brazalete que cambio de forma. Ahora cubría toda la muñeca y parte del dorso, la gema tenía 5 marcas con forma triangular bastante finas. Aarón hizo un movimiento circular creando un aro de energía verde a su alrededor. El aro se dividió en 2 y comenzó a girar hacia arriba (cada uno apuntando al lado contrario al otro) hasta que se volvieron a unir creando el traje y el chaleco metálico. Después un aro aparece en las mañecas del moreno y esta las cubre creando los guantes. El mismo proceso se repitió con las botas. Luego aparecen las alas. Se enfoca la cara de Aarón y este cierra los ojos a la vez que aparece la máscara, al abrirlos adquieren tonalidad rojiza y la pupila esta dilatada como la de un reptil, el moreno se pone la capucha. Un haz de luz verde se forma en su cintura del lado izquierdo y aparece su espada pero guardada en su funda que era verde. Luego toma la espada realiza un par de cortes y acaba con una pose sujetándola con ambas manos hacia la derecha (Ya saben cómo preparándose para luchar)

\- Let´s Go-dijo y salió volando en persecución de la criatura-A dónde vas?-pregunto el héroe a la vez que se ponía en el camino de la criatura que frenó en seco-A ver, vamos a quitarte ese feo Leech-el encapuchado uso su visión especial y detecto la sanguijuela-Ok, quédate quieto-comenzó a acercarse pero el Oso comenzó a rugir y se paró en sus patas traseras alzando las delanteras por encima de su cabeza-Rayos-dijo el héroe tomando la funda que reposaba en su cintura de la cual se extendieron dos piezas a los lados convirtiéndose en el escudo del héroe. DragoKnight comenzó a forcejear con el Oso-Tranquilo Yogui, solo quiero ayudarte-decía el héroe aun forcejeando. El Oso abrió sus mandíbulas comenzando a generar energía azul, pero antes de poder atacar un muy conocido yoyo se enrolla alrededor de su hocicó y lo cierra

-Necesitas una mano?-pregunto Ladybug

-Por favor-dijo Drago. En ese instante Chat Noir golpea al Oso con su bastón derribándolo

-Alguien puede decirme que es eso?-dijo el héroe gatuno

-No parece un Akuma-noto la de rojo

-Es porque no lo es-dijo DragoKnight llegando con ellos llamando su atención

-Si no es un Akuma, entonces qué es?-pregunto Ladybug confundida

-Un Oso que fue mutado por un Leech de Zorgon-explico dejando a los otros 2 con más preguntas que respuesta

-Exactamente que es un Leech?-pregunto Ladybug

-Son como los Akumas pero son sanguijuelas negras, a diferencia de los Akumas no poseen un objeto sino que lo hacen directamente a la persona, en este caso animal-explico a la vez que el Oso se levantaba

-Como nos deshacemos de el?-pregunto Chat Noir

-Hay que ubicar la sanguijuela y quitársela, yo hago el resto-explico DragoKnight

-/De acuerdo/-dijeron al unísono ambos héroes

-Adelante!-exclamo el de verde y se lanzaron al combate contra el oso

Mientras tanto en Le Grand Paris. Sabrina y Chloe se encontraban en la habitación de la última viendo la pelea que estaba siendo cubierta por Nadja Chamack desde un helicóptero

-Vamos Ladybug! patéale el trasero a ese oso feo!-gritaba la rubia apoyando a su heroína favorita

Ninguna de las chicas noto que Zorgon estaba observándolas desde el balcón

- _Hum, esa es la chica_ -pensó el hechicero observando a la pelirroja. Luego miro a Chloe- _Hawk Moth dijo que la última vez se transformó por discutir con su amiga_ -el hechicero creo un Leech y lo dejo caer al suelo-Ve mi pequeño Leech y dame el control de esa oxigenada-

 **(N/A: Hasta el hechicero lo dice XD)**

El Leech comenzó a arrastrarse hasta llegar al tobillo de la rubia donde la mordió

-Auch-se quejó Chloe por el dolor. El Leech se ´´fundió´´ en el tobillo de la rubia. Segundos después sus ojos se volvieron rosados

-Chloe estas bien?-pregunto una preocupada Sabrina

-Lo estaré….. CUANDO TE LARGUES!-grito la rubia a su amiga

-Q-Que?-dijo la pelirroja extrañada por el arrebato e la rubia que la veía con odio puro

-Que te largues, que no lo entiendes, quiero que te vayas, no quiero saber nada de ti-desde la ventana Zorgon era el que hacía que Chloe hablara así-No puedo creer que alguien como yo se junte con alguien como tú-

-Chloe, que ocurre?-pregunto Sabrina dolida por las palabras de la rubia

-Ocurre QUE NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI!-grito la rubia

-Pero, porque? Hice algo que te molestara?-

-Sí, naciste-dijo de forma fría. Sabrina comenzó a llorar y salió del lugar corriendo

En la guarida de Hawk Moth el ventanal se abrió alteando a las mariposas. El villano sonrió complacido

-Zorgon ha hecho bien-dijo el villano convirtiendo un Akuma-Ve mi pequeño Akuma y has tu trabajo-la mariposa voló en dirección a la pelirroja que se encontraba en el lobby **(N/A: se dice así no?)** llorando desconsoladamente. El Akuma se posa en su broche y la marca de mariposa aparece

-Hola otra vez Desvanecida, soy Hawk Moth, te ofrezco nuevamente tu poder, pero a cambio necesito….-la pelirroja lo interrumpe

-Los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir-dijo Sabrina sonriendo

-De hecho es otra cosa lo que necesito-dijo el villano para confusión de la chica-Un amigo te dará los detalles-explico el villano-Entonces aceptas?-

-Claro que si-

-Perfecto-la sustancia oscura la cubre al completo dejando en su lugar a la villana…. creo? Estas hay? Hola?

Mirando al cielo

-Si aquí estoy-me dijo la villana

 **(N/A: vale perdón)**

-Bueno ya puedes reunirte con mi amigo-dijo el villano. En ese preciso instante Zorgon aparece en frente de la villana

-Tú debes ser Desvanecida?-dijo el hechicero sorprendiendo a la villana

-Puedes verme?-pregunto la villana

-Soy Zorgon, el amigo de Hawk Moth-

-Entonces que quieres que haga?-

-Que recuperes algo para mí-explico y ambos se retiraron

Mientras tanto con nuestros héroes que estaban combatiendo al Oso en una construcción

-Esta cosa no se rinde!-se quejó Chat Noir esquivando un ataque de hielo del Oso

-Solo concéntrate en derribarlo!-dijo DragoKnight

-Qué crees que estoy haciendo!-se quejó el gato

-Dejen de discutir ustedes 2-les reprendió Ladybug

-Porque o usas El Amuleto encantado?-dijo Drago

-Buena idea, Amuleto Encantado-invoco su poder la heroína. El objeto que callo en su manos fue una lata de atún-Atún?-

-No es hora de alimentar a tu mascota-se quejó el de verde

-Como que mascota?-dijo el felino

-Que se supone que haga con esto?-la heroína uso su visión especial y miro la lata, una mezcladora de cemento y unas vigas que eran sujetadas por una grúa-Ya sé que hacer, me ayudan?-

-Por supuesto my lady-dijo Chat

-Hagámoslo-dijo Drago

El Oso gruño y se abalanzo contra Drago que se defendió con su escudo

-Lo tengo-

-Bien-dijo Ladybug destapando la lata-Oye osito-dijo burlona la heroína. El Oso comenzó a olfatear el atún y se lanzó contra Ladybug, pero al momento de acercarse se resbala en cemento

-Chat Ahora!-grito

-Gataclismo-el héroe toco el cable destruyéndolo causando que las vigas caigan en el cemento apresando al Oso

-Drago!-

-Aliento de Dragón!-invoco su poder haciendo que el cemento se secara instantáneamente

-/Bien hecho/-Ladybug y Chat Noir chocan puños

-Esto aún no acaba-dijo Drago de forma seria y se acercó al Oso extendiendo su mano derecha-Alma de Dragón-dijo a la vez que un dragón oriental hecho de energía verde salía del brazalete-Purifica-dijo y el dragón comenzó a volar alrededor del Oso. Luego de unos segundos el oso vuelve a la normalidad quedando inconsciente

-Wow-dijo Chat

-No sabía que podías hacer eso-dijo Ladybug

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes-dijo y comenzó a acercarse al oso-Donde estás?-luego de ubicar al Leech comienza a acercarse pero entonces una sombra pasa a toda velocidad tomando a la criatura de la pata del animal-Que!-exclamo sorprendido

-Lo siento joven Dragón, pero esto me pertenece-dijo Zorgon apareciendo encima de la grúa

-Zorgon!-exclamo con furia el encapuchado

-Quién eres?-pregunto Ladybug en posición al igual que Chat

-Mi nombre es Zorgon, y soy el responsable de la transformación del oso-explico tranquilo el villano

-Entrega el Leech Zorgon!-grito enojado el héroe

-Lo siento, pero eso no pasara-

-No importa tengo el Leech de fuego, cuando pueda separar el poder elemental de tu sanguijuela, te derrotare-dijo seguro de sus palabras el de verde

-Hablas de este Leech-dijo mostrando la caja donde estaba encerrada la criatura

-COMO LO CONSEGUISTE?!-grito en cólera Drago

-Con la ayuda de mi nuevo aliado, Hawk Moth-dijo el hechicero asombrando a Ladybug y Chat Noir

-Estas aliado con Hawk Moth?-pregunto sorprendida Ladybug

-Así es y con su ayuda lograre mi cometido-y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer dejando a nuestros héroes preocupados

-Ahora qué?-pregunto Chat

-No lo sé-contesto Ladybug. En eso nota que Drago estaba muy callado-Drago, estas bien?-

-Necesito pensar?-dijo el héroe y se fue volando. En eso suena la primera alarma de ambos héroes

-Bueno esa es mi señal, adiós my lady-

-Adiós Chat-

Y cada uno se fue por su lado

En un muy conocido local de masajes Marinette se encontraba hablando con el Maestro Fu sobre los últimos acontecimientos

-Y eso es todo-concluyo la azabache

-Ya veo-dijo el anciano

-Qué debo hacer maestro?-pregunto la azabache

-Por ahora descansa, necesitaras todas tus fuerzas para afrontar esta amenaza-

-De acuerdo –dijo la azabache y se retiró. Wayzz se acercó al hombre

-Maestro, que hará?-pregunto el pequeño Kwami

-Creo que le hare una visita a un viejo amigo-

En otro lugar

-Me serviste muy bien Desvanecida-dijo Zorgon-Ya puedes liberarla Hawk Moth-luego de unos segundo el Akuma sale volando dejando a una muy confundida Sabrina

-Que paso?-pregunto aturdida la pelirroja hasta que nota a Zorgon-Quien es usted?-pregunto asustada. El hechicero comenzó a acercarse-No se me acerque, mi padre es policía-Zorgon creo en su mano un círculo mágico y lo acerco al rostro de la pelirroja. Los ojos de esta brillaron de un color rosa y luego se desmallo

-No tienes que recordar nada-dijo y con un movimiento de mano otro círculo mágico apareció debajo de la chica transportándola a su hogar

En la mansión King. Aarón e encontraba furioso caminado de un lado a otro en su habitación

-Aarón tranquilízate-dijo Eragon tratando de calmar a su amigo

-Pero como quieres que me tranquilice? Que no te das cuenta de que Zorgon sabe dónde vivo, mi familia está en peligro y todo por mi culpa!-decía el moreno enojado

-No es tu culpa, como ibas a saber que podía rastrear a los Leech-decía el Kwami razonando con el

-Awww, tienes razón-dijo ya calmado

-Claro que la tengo, tengo más de 5000 años, eh aprendido mucho-

-Sigo pensando que no aparentas más de 2000-dijo bromeando el moreno

-Buenas noches joven Dragón- con esas simples palabras basto para que Aarón se pusiera en alerta máxima. Sus ojos cambiaron de forma ahora siendo como los de su transformación. En un haz de luz verde su espada aprecio en su mano y la apunto hacía en intruso-Quien eres?-pregunto amenazante

-Tranquilo, joven King-dijo nada más y nada menos que…

-Señor Fu?-dijo asombrado Aarón bajando su arma

-Ah pasado un tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa el mayor

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Final del capítulo**

 **Como se conocen Aarón y el Maestro?**

 **Aceptará Adrien que estará celoso?**

 **Algún día comeré tacos de espagueti?**

 **Estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo de Miraculous: Un Dragón en Paris**

 **Les gusto? La continuo?**

 **Un agradecimiento a los que siguen la historia y una pequeña amenaza para ciertas personas. No diré nombres, ellos saben quiénes son, que leyeron la historia y no dejaron review. Por favor gente su lo leen y les guste digan aunque sea me gusto. Un par de cosas**

 **1 que nombre le pongo a las criaturas de Zorgon?**

 **2 Quieren que empareje a Aarón con alguna de las chicas de la serie? Todas menos Mylene, Chloe, Alya y Marinette**

 **Aarón: COMO ES LA COSA?!**

 **Yo: como la oyes**

 **Keysha: Gracias Chaos**

 **Yo: para eso estamos. Ahora si ADIOS MORTALES**

 **Aarón: Y dale con el mortales**

 **Yo: Maldita sea contigo**

 **Eragon: Bye**


	3. Situación Descabellada

**Yo:-con un bate de beisbol cómicamente grande y una sonrisa malévola-SALUDOS MORTALES**

 **Aarón: Y…-le pega con el bate-DALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Yo: Eso te pasa por interrumpir mi saludo. Ahora si podemos estar tranquilos. En primer lugar FELIZ AÑO NUEVO RETRASADO XD. Mejor tarde que nunca no? En segundo lugar un pequeño agradecimiento a todos los que dejan reviews, me agrada que me muestren su apoyo y me inspiran a seguir con esto. Ahora a contestar reviews.**

 **Sonrais777: Si, se conocen**

 **Funka1999: OMG ME DEJASTE UN REVIEW HOY SE ACABA EL MUNDO, nah es broma. Me alegro que te guste y aquí la continuación**

 **Sameht: Me alegra que te guste y créeme lo veras**

 **Guest: Corrígeme si me equivoco pero… MaestroJGC eres tú? Me alegra que te guste y si me gusta hacer eso pero quiero probar algo nuevo sabes. Espero que cuando tengas cuenta de nuevo me avises**

 **Respuesta especial para Funka1999 y Sonrais777: Veo que le tomaron especial atención a los tacos de espagueti y he de decirles que es un platillo ficticio perteneciente a una serie que veía cuando niño en la que se hizo este platillo que consiste en la tortilla del taco rellena de espagueti con albóndigas. Pero como dije es ficticio así que ni se les ocurra prepararlo cof cof Sonrais cof cof**

 **Y eso sería todo así que sin más… al capítulo Let´s Go**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Situación descabellada**

Y hay estaba Aarón con espada en mano y una expresión de sorpresa pura pues en frente de él estaba el mismísimo Maestro Fu, el Gran Guardián de los Miraculous

-Señor Fu, Es usted?-pregunto aun incrédulo el moreno

-Así es joven Aarón, me alegra mucho volver a verlo-dijo tranquilo el hombre-Veo que ha mejorado en el uso de sus poderes-dijo haciendo referencia a la espada aun en la mano del moreno. Este se puso nervioso y en un haz de luz la espada desapareció y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad **(Recuerden que se habían vuelto rojos y con pupila de reptil)**

-Lo lamento, fue por reflejo-se disculpó rápidamente el moreno. El maestro sonríe comprensible

-No te preocupes y dime como se encuentre tu abuelo?-pregunto cordialmente

-El abuelo Jeremy, pues está bien, sigue ejerciendo su labor como Guardián pero pronto me sedera el cargo a mí-dijo el moreno ya calmado y con una sonrisa

-MAESTRO FU!-grito Eragon volando a abrazar al mayor

-Jejeje, Eragon me alegra verte de nuevo-dijo Fu con un sonrisa

-A mí también me alegra verlo-dijo el Kwami-Oiga, y donde esta….-no pudo terminar porque Wayzz apareció detrás del mayor-HERMANO!-grito nuevamente el Kwami y fue a abrazar al Kwami del guardián que recibió el abrazo con gusto-Hermano que gusto me da verte de nuevo-decía Eragon separándose del abrazo y volando alrededor de Wayzz que tenía una expresión divertida por el comportamiento del Kwami del moreno

-A mí también hermano-contesto con calma el Kwami tortuga y empezó a volar junto al dragón

-Maestro que hace aquí?-pregunto Aarón curioso por la presencia del mayor

-Estoy seguro que puedes darte una idea-contesto con su típico tono tranquilo. Aarón frunció el seño

-Zorgon-escupió con rabia el nombre del hechicero y sus ojos por un segundo pasaron a los de su transformación

-Es correcto-dijo El maestro ahora con seriedad

-Supongo que está al tanto de su alianza con Hawk Moth?-pregunto de manera seria el moreno

-Ladybug ya me informo de la situación-contesto este

-Debo detenerlo-dijo con enojo y determinación

-Se de tu historia con Zorgon, pero recuerda que hubo un momento en el que lo admirabas-dijo el maestro Fu

-Ahhhh, no mentiré, en verdad lo hacía-admitió Aarón con una sonrisa nostálgica-Es que no puedo creer lo que hizo-

-Sí, es una lástima que el joven Víctor haya elegido el camino de la oscuridad-dijo con cierto pesar el maestro

-Fue un día duro para mi abuelo-dijo Aarón con pesar

-Para él y todos los guardianes joven Aarón-

-Sinceramente no me gusta hablar mucho del tema Maestro-

-Te entiendo, y dime que harás?-

-Sinceramente, no lo sé, de momento no puedo hacer gran cosa sin la información suficiente-dijo Aarón rascándose la nuca

-Recuerda que siempre contaras conmigo y los jóvenes portadores-dijo Fu con una sonrisa

-Lo sé-dijo Aarón también sonriendo pero luego pone una mueca-Aunque el gato podría tomarse las cosas más enserio-dijo con un deje de molestia

-Jejeje ciertamente, pero recuerda que con un Miraculous sale a flote tu verdadera personalidad-dijo el maestro

-Quiere decir que el gato es serio?-pregunto arqueando una ceja

-No lo sé, tú lo crees así?-pregunto. Aarón lo pensó un momento y negó

-La verdad lo dudo-contesto

-Bueno, me encantaría continuar esta charla, pero será para otro momento-dijo El maestro preparado para retirarse no sin antes recibir un abrazo del moreno

-Gracias Padrino, necesitaba desahogarme-agradeció Aarón para separarse del abrazo

-Cuando quieras Ahijado-dijo el maestro-Vamos Wayzz-le dijo a su Kwami que seguía hablando con Eragon

-Voy maestro, adiós hermano-se despidió de Eragon

-Bye-

-Buenas noches Aarón-dijo el maestro

-Buenas noches Maestro-dijo Aarón y en un parpadeo Maestro y Kwami ya no estaban. Aarón volvió a dormir junto a Eragon.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente. Era un día domingo y Aarón estaba de lo más aburrido hasta que recibe una llamada

-Hola-en la otra línea estaba cierto artista de cabello rojo al que se le confunde constantemente con un tomate

-Hola Aarón-saludo Nathaniel

-Nath? Que ocurre amigo?-pregunto

-Estas ocupado hoy?-

-La verdad no, por?-pregunto con una sonrisa que fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer-Tengo que ir?-

-Aarón por favor-el tono que usaba el pelirrojo era de súplica. Al moreno no le quedo de otra que aceptar

-Me debes una-dijo y tomando su chaqueta bajo a la sala en busca de sus llaves-Estaré ahí en 10 minutos-dijo colgando

-Aarón, vas a salir?-pregunto Keysha a su hijo

-Si voy a salir con mis amigos-contesto el moreno

-Puedes llevar a Shawna contigo?-tanto el moreno como la pelimorada que recién entraba gritaron al unísono

-/QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!/-gritaron los 2 incrédulos-Pero porque?-pregunto el moreno confundido

-Que tu hermana no puede conocer a tu amigo y a una de tus posibles esposas-el moreno se puso rojo cual tomate

-MAMA!-grito Aarón avergonzado

-Espera habrá chicas hay, de que voy, voy-dijo Shawna con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Mírala, no te conocía esos gustos hermanita-dijo Aarón con tono burlón dejando a su hermana con una expresión furiosa

-Estas muerto!-grito la pelimorada persiguiendo a su hermano con sed de sangre.

* * *

Luego de que la morena se vengara de su hermano ambos se fueron a la moto del último a reunirse con Nathaniel que estaba en compañía de Juleka y Rosita

-Hola chicos-saludo Aarón

-/Hola Aarón/-devolvieron el saludo sus amigos pero entonces notan a la pelimorada atrás de el-Eh Aarón, quien es ella?-pregunto Rosita

-Ella es Shawna, mi hermana gemela-presento el moreno a su hermana

-Hola posible cuñada-saludo Shawna con una sonrisa maliciosa dejando a su hermano y la rubia sonrojadas

-Shawna!-grito molesto el moreno

-Esta chica me agrada-dijo Juleka a Nathaniel-Hola soy Juleka y ella es Rosita-se presentó la gótica también presentando a su amiga-Y este de aquí es Nathaniel-presento al pelirrojo

-Hola-

-Es un placer conocerlos, y que haremos hoy?-

-/Haremos?/-todos voltearon a ver a Aarón

-Mi madre me obligo-dijo este adivinando los pensamientos de sus amigos

-Bueno vamos a ir de compras y Aarón y Nath se ofrecieron amablemente a acompañarnos-dijo Juleka. El moreno y el pelirrojo la miraron con ojos entrecerrados-Y como tu estas aquí también nos acompañara-

-Por mi perfecto-y dicho esto el grupo se dirigió al centro comercial donde las chicas entraban a tanta tienda como podían mientras Aarón y Nathaniel se aburrían como ostras mirando cómo se probaban ropa o perfumes y cosas así **(La peor pesadilla de todo hombre incluyéndome es ir de compras)** y así estuvieron por cerca de 2 horas comprando y comprando y los pobres chicos tuvieron que cargar con las bolsas de las 3 que al menos no eran mucha

-De verdad que no entiendo porque a las chicas les gusta comprar tanto-dijo fastidiado el moreno

-Al menos no es mucho-dijo Nathaniel. En eso las 3 chicas ven una peluquería cerca

-Oigan a alguna le apetece un corte?-pregunto Shawna a sus amigas

-Nah, pero si me vendría bien reteñirme mi mechón-dijo Juleka haciendo referencia al mechón que le cubría el ojo

-Creo que me secare el pelo-dijo Rosita

-Está decidido!-exclamo Shawna contenta. Luego voltea a ver a los chicos-Quédense aquí, no tardamos-dijo y las 3 chicas se fueron dejando al moreno y al pelirrojo clavados en su lugar

-Ahora qué?-pregunto Nath

-Quieres ir al Árcade?-pregunto Aarón recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su amigo y los 2 se fueron al árcade cercano a jugar cualquier juego. Mientras tanto con las chicas quienes estaban dentro del local en donde se encontraban la bruja mala del oeste y su asis-tonta digo Chloe y Sabrina

-Y ustedes que hacen aquí?-pregunto la oxigenada… digo Chloe a Juleka y Rosita

-No es tu problema Chloe-contesto molesta Juleka

-Hum-dijo volteándose

-Y esa quién es?-pregunto Shawna

-Es Chloe Bourgeouis, va en nuestra clase-dijo Rosita

-De seguro es la ´´mejor amiga´´ de Aarón-dijo de forma sarcástica la morena recibiendo risas de las otras 2

-Ni te lo imaginas, apenas anteayer **(Antier aquí donde vivo)** Aarón entro y la tiene bajo amenaza-dijo Juleka riendo

-Enserio? Eso no nos lo conto en la cena-dijo Shawna- _Le enseñare una lección_ -pensó la morena pellizcándose

* * *

Mientras tanto con Aarón y Nath que jugaban un juego de lucha

-Auch-se quejó el moreno sujetándose el brazo

-Qué pasa?-pregunto Nathaniel extrañado por la reacción del moreno

-Shawna se pellizco-dijo dejando aún más confundido al pelirrojo-Instintos gemelos-dijo aclarando la duda muy a medias-Como sea sigamos jugando-dijo el moreno volviendo a su juego. Estuvieron jugando un rato hasta que Nathaniel dijo

-Oye Aarón-llamo el pelirrojo

-Qué ocurre?-pregunto

-Como conociste a Marinette?-pregunto con curiosidad Nathaniel

-Porque quieres saberlo?-pregunto el moreno arqueando una ceja

-Curiosidad-

-Vaaaale-dijo no del todo convencido el moreno-Como ya te dije Marinette y yo somos amigos de la infancia-conto Aarón

-Significa que naciste aquí en Paris?-

-No, soy Neoyorkino de corazón-dijo golpeándose el pecho a la altura del corazón-De hecho a Marinette la conocí en China-revelo el moreno dejando sorprendido al pelirrojo

-Me lo cuentas?-

-Claro-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa

* * *

 _Flashback. Hace 8 años_

 _Fue hace 8 años. La familia King fue de vacaciones a China por placer. Decidieron ir al Zoológico a petición de Shawna. Los hermanos King paseaban viento con admiración todo cuando:_

 _-Oye eso es mío-era una pequeña niña de piel clara. Ojos azules claro, Cabello azul medianoche atado en 2 coletas bajas. Llevaba un vestidito roza con motas blancas y sandalias rosas. La niña estaba persiguiendo a un mono que tenía algo en las manos-Devuélvemelo!-gritaba la niña persiguiendo al mono que se subió a un árbol. La niña empezó a llorar_

 _-Oye niña - llamo Aarón que iba vestido con una playera verde y unos shorts negros con verde-Que ocurre?-pregunto_

 _-Ese mono se robó mi brazalete –dijo la niña apuntándole al mono que estaba oliendo el brazalete_

 _-Es solo un brazalete- dijo restándole importancia_

 _-Pero es mío-dijo la niña con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojo. Yo suspire_

 _-Fine-dijo fastidiado acercándose al mono mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo-Oye monito-empezó a llamarlo y silbarle. Cuando el animal volteo vio que el moreno tenía una galleta moviéndola de un lado al otro-La quieres?-y como si el mono le entendiera comenzó a asentir-Te la cambio-dijo extendiendo la otra mano. El mono se acercó dejando el brazalete mientras tomaba la galleta y se iba-Aquí tienes-dijo entregando el brazalete a su dueña_

 _-Gracias!-agradeció la azabache-Como lo hiciste?-_

 _-Los animales solo piensan en 4 cosas: Comer, dormir e ir al baño-dijo el moreno enumerando 3 cosas_

 _-Cuál es la cuarta?-_

 _-No lo sé, mis padres nunca me lo han dicho-_

 _-Jejeje eres divertido, mi nombre es Marinette Dupain-Cheng-se presentó la niña_

 _-Aarón King-se presentó el moreno-Y esta es mi hermana Shawna-_

 _Fin del flashback_

* * *

-Luego de eso llegaron nuestros padres y se hicieron amigos y nosotros también, Marinette me dio esto para no olvidarla-dijo mostrando el brazalete en su mano izquierda (el de cuentas no el Miraculous)

-Ya veo-dijo el pelirrojo bastante asombrado por la historia. Pero aún tenía una duda más en la cabeza-Y qué piensas de Marinette?-Aarón parecía pensarse la respuesta

-Yo pienso que Mari es una chica amable y generosa, bastante alegre aunque algo torpe-dijo riendo en esa última parte-Siempre esta hay para tenderte una mano sin importar que, es bastante creativa e ingeniosa-decía enumerando todo lo que pensaba de su amiga-Si tuviera que describir a Marinette en una palabra seria: Maravillosa-dijo con un sonrisa

* * *

En la residencia Dupain-Cheng

Marinette trabajaba en un diseño cuando siente una sensación cálida en el pecho haciéndola sonreír. Cosa que no pasa desapercibida para su Kwami

-Qué ocurre?-pregunto una curiosa Tikki

-No lo sé, siento como si alguien estuviera haciéndome un cumplido-dijo la azabache

-Tal vez sea Adrien-dijo Tikki con una sonrisa picara

-En verdad lo crees?!-chillo Marinette cubriéndose la cara con su cuaderno. Tikki se rio de la reacción de su portadora

* * *

De vuelta en el arcade. Nathaniel estaba asombrado por lo que dijo el moreno

-Ya veo-dijo un poco decepcionado. Aarón lo noto

-He, que ocurre?-pregunto extrañado

-No es nada-contesto el pelirrojo restándole importancia

-Vamos amigo dime-insistió el moreno sin recibir respuesta. Empezó a unir los puntos hasta que-Te gusta-adivino Aarón dejando a un muy sorprendido y avergonzado Nathaniel que se puso tan rojo como su cabello

-C-como l-lo s-supiste?-pregunto entre tartamudeos

-Cuando eres hijo de una psicóloga aprendes a leer a cada persona como un libro abierto-contesto el moreno con una sonrisa

-Supongo que ahora te burlaras de mí?-pregunto decaído

-Qué? No, pienso que es genial tu eres buen tipo y Marinette de seguro seria afortunada de salir con alguien como tú-dijo dándole ánimos al pelirrojo-Deberías decirle-sugirió

-Ella ya lo sabe-dijo cambiando su expresión a una seria

-Enserio?-Nathaniel procedió a contarle todo los que paso el día de su cumpleaños. De cómo Chloe revelo frente toda la clase su amor por Marinette. De como por su culpa fue akumatizado en Demoilustrador y como finalmente fue salvado por Ladybug y Chat Noir-Wow, amigo en verdad Chloe es una, una-

-Arpía?-

-Por usar el término menos ofensivo, si es una arpía-dijo el moreno-Sabes que, te ayudare a conquistar a Mari-dijo dejando sorprendido al pelirrojo

-Enserio?-

-Sip-

-Pero a Marinette le gusta Adrien-revelo ese dato

-Adrien, Adrien, Adrien?-el moreno parecía hacer memoria hasta que hayo una coincidencia-El rubio de ojos verde que parece una versión masculina de Barbie?-pregunto sacándole una risa al pelirrojo

-Si el-

* * *

En la mansión Agreste

Adrien estaba mirando el Ladyblog cuando

-Achoo-estornudo el rubio

-Salud-dijo Plaga

-Gracias, creo que pesque un resfriado-

-Eso, o alguien está hablando de ti-

-Por favor Plaga, eso es un mito-dijo Adrien de forma escéptica

-Lo mismo decían de la magia y eme aquí-dijo el kwami

* * *

De vuelta en el arcade los 2 amigos decidieron salir y sentarse en un banco

-Enserio a Mari le gusta el oxigenado ese?-pregunto Aarón

-Si-contesto el pelirrojo

-Sabía que Mari tenia mal gusto pero esto es demasiado-se quejaba el moreno

-Puedes culparla-llamo el pelirrojo-Adrien es rico, es un modelo y es más apuesto que yo-dijo Nathaniel deprimido

-Es modelo?-cuestiono recibiendo un asentimiento-ya decía yo que parecía rarito-dijo sacándole una risa al pelirrojo-Pues cuando termine contigo Marinette olvidara de ese modelito de cuarta-dijo Aarón con determinación-Y para eso necesitamos el plan CVBA-

-CVBA?-Nathaniel lucia confundido

-Confianza, Valor y un Buen Amigo-dijo señalándose en esa última parte

-Enserio me ayudaras?-

-Claro-dijo abrazándolo por el hombro-Hay que seguir 3 pasos: Paso 1: salir en grupo para que se vayan conociendo y vayas ganando confianza, lo cual lleva al Paso 2: Tener el valor para invitarla a salir ustedes solos y paso 3: bang de amigos a novios, es muy simple-dijo el moreno explicando el plan

-No lo sé-decía el pelirrojo poco convencido

-No estas teniendo confianza-bromeo el moreno

-De acuerdo, digo puede funcionar cierto-dijo sonriendo

-Ese es el espíritu-dijo Aarón chocando los 5 con su amigo-Pero será mañana que ahora tengo flojera-dijo haciendo que el pelirrojo caiga al más puro estilo anime

* * *

De vuelta con las chicas Shawna y Juleka ya estaban listas y esperaban por Rosita

-Quiere apresurarse?-pregunto Chloe impaciente mientras leía una revista

-Tranquila señorita, ahora la atiendo-dijo la mujer que era rubia con el pelo ondulado hasta el cuello y de ojos azules **(La ropa imagínenla ustedes que me da pereza)**

-No puedo creer que ponga a esta chica en prioridad ante que a mí-se quejaba la rubia. La mujer harta toma una decisión

-Frida querida puedes venir un momento-llamo la dueña a una chica que estaba hay: la chica en cuestión era de ojos ámbar y cabello rojo largo hasta la espalda con un broche de plata en forma de tijeras. Vestía una blusa amarillo-naranja. Unos jeans negros y zapatillas del mismo color

-Si señorita Decrois- **(Sonrais perdóname)**

-Podrías atender a la señorita Bourgeouis por favor-pidió la mujer

-C-claro-contesto un tanto nerviosa la pelirroja y se acercó a la rubia-Por aquí-dijo guiándola la silla

-Lavado y planchado por favor **(Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió)** -pidió de mala manera la rubia

-O-ok-contesto nerviosa comenzando a trabajar in saber que cierto hechicero estaba cerca

- _Una oportunidad perfecta_ -pensó creando un Leech-Ve pequeño-le dijo a la criatura que empezó a arrastrarse hasta llegar a Frida pegándose a su tobillo

-Auch-se quejó la muchacha

-Estas bien Frida?-pregunto la señora Decrois

-Si señorita Decrois-afirmo la pelirroja sin saber que el Leech se había fusionado en su tobillo haciendo que sus ojos brillaran en un color morado

-Perfecto-dijo Zorgon y comenzó a hacer movimientos con las manos haciendo que la muchacha los imitara. La chica se acercó a una caja y tomo un chicle comenzando a masticarlo. Luego de unos minutos se acercó a la rubia con el chicle en la mano-Oye que crees que haces?-pregunto irritada la rubia que cuando se dio cuenta la chica le había pegado el chicle al cabello-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito la rubia se escuchó por toda la ciudad

* * *

Con los 2 amigos

-Que fue eso?-pregunto Nathaniel luego de cubrirse los oídos

-No lo sé, pero no me gusta-dijo el moreno de forma seria

Y dicho esto los 2 corrieron al lugar de donde provenía el grito

* * *

De vuelta en la peluquería. El hechicero ya había liberado de su control a la chica que ahora estaba siendo regañada por la rubia

-Que pasa contigo?! ARRUINASTE MI HERMOSO CABELLO!-gritaba la rubia hecha una furia

-Y-yo no sé qué paso-decía Frida asustada

-Paso que arruinaste mi cabello, eres una inútil-

-Señorita le voy pedir que no le hable así a mi alumna-reclamo la señora Decrois

-Pues su alumna es una incompetente, mire lo que le hizo a mi cabello-decía la rubia apuntando a su cabello con el chicle pegado

-Frida, tu hiciste eso?-pregunto la mujer asombrada

-Yo no lo hice-se defendió

-Claro que sí, Sabrina lo vio, verdad?-pregunto a su amiga

-Sí, yo vi cómo le corto el cabello apropósito a Chloe, además tiene el paquete de chicles en la mano-señalo la pelirroja de lentes a la chica que efectivamente aun tenia lo chicles en la mano

-Y-yo yo-

-Eres culpable, exijo que la despida-le reclamo Chloe a la mujer

-No eres quien para decirme eso-se enfrentó la mujer a la rubia

-A no, que no sabe quién es mi padre?-la mujer negó-Mi padre es el Alcalde y como no despida a esta incompetente le diré que cierre este lugar-la mujer se aterro y miro a la chica

-Frida, lo lamento, estas despedida-dijo. La muchacha empezó a llorar y salió corriendo del lugar. Todo esto visto por Aarón y su amigo

-Ha eso le enseñara-dijo Chloe

-Que cruel-dijo Rosita sintiéndose mal por la chica

-No lo merecía-dijo Juleka de igual forma. Shawna se levantó de su asiento y tomo un botella de agua que estaba cerca y se acercó a Chloe

-Oye tu-le llamo la morena. Y cuando la rubia volteo le hecho el contenido de la botella encima haciendo que se le corriera el maquillaje-Ahora si pareces lo que eres: una Bruja-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Porque hiciste eso?!-chillo Chloe

-Por hacer que despidieran a esa chica injustamente-dijo Shawna cruzada de brazos. Aarón veía atentamente a su hermana

-Injustamente? Ella arruino mi cabello-volvió a chillar la rubia

-Solo córtatelo y listo-le dijo sin importarle

-Que no sabes quién soy?-

-La hija del alcalde. Lo dijiste hace unos momentos-dijo la morena importándole un bledo

-Y tu quien te crees que eres?-antes de que Shawna pudiera contestar Aarón se acerca

-Su nombre es Shawna y es mi hermana **(RIMA)** -dijo Aarón poniéndose junto a Shawna

-Tu otra vez, espera hermana? Ya decía yo que eras demasiado impertinente-dijo la rubia con fastidio

-Sin quiera sabes el significado de la palabra impertinente?-le pregunto Aarón cruzado de brazos

-Claro que lo sé , significa a…e…a-no sabía que decir

-Eso pensé, vámonos de aquí-dijo Aarón y junto a sus amigos y hermana se fue

* * *

Con Frida

La chica se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente

-Es su culpa, te odio Chloe Bourgeouis te odio-decía con furia la pelirroja

* * *

En la guarida de Hawk Moth

-Awww Ira y deseos de venganza, perfecto para mis planes-dijo el villano convirtiendo una mariposa-Ve mi pequeño Akuma y haz tu trabajo-

El Akuma voló hasta posarse en el broche de la muchacha que levanto la mirada con la marca de mariposa

-Hola Medusa, soy Hawk Moth y te ofrezco el poder para vengarte e la responsable de tu sufrimiento, pero a cambio quiero los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir-decía el villano sonriendo cuando

-Cof cof-fingió toser Zorgon que llego quien sabe como

-Y el de DragoKnight-dijo rodando los ojos-Y dime aceptas?-

-Claro que si Hawk Moth-dijo la chica cuando fue rodeada por la sustancia oscura

* * *

Aarón y compañía buscaban a la chica por todos lados

-Donde estará?-pregunto el moreno cuando

-MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA-escucharon una risa malvada los jóvenes. Al voltear vieron hay a una chica de piel color verde grisáceo que vestía con un traje de color negro con mangas amarillas con rayas negras y unos zapatos negros. Su cabello parecían tentáculos color rojizo y lo lleva dividido en múltiples y largos mechones atados al final con una bola de metal. Tenía un antifaz de mariposa negro con bordes amarillos

-Un Akuma?-dijo Nathaniel

-Un qué?-pregunto Shawna

-Un supervillano-dijo Aarón poniéndose en frente para proteger a sus amigos-Quien eres?-pregunto a la Akuma sin demostrar miedo

-Mi nombre es Medusa y voy a destruir a Chloe Bourgeouis-dijo Medusa

-Porque no me sorprende?-dijo de forma sarcástica Juleka

-Porque?-pregunto Shawna

-Porque por su culpa perdí mi trabajo-dijo con rabia la Akuma

- _Es la chica_ _de la peluquería_ -pensó Aarón

-Ahora si me disculpan destruiré a esa bruja-dijo la villana caminando con 8 de sus cabellos-tentáculos

-No puedes hacer eso-dijo Shawna poniéndose en frente de la Akuma

-Shawna, ven aquí-dijo Aarón

-No intervengan-dijo la Akuma utilizando su cabello para atacar a los jóvenes menos a Aarón que esquivo a tiempo y luego arrojando un rayo de las esferas en las puntas a los lados de su cabello haciendo que el cabello de los jóvenes creciera y los atara

-Nooooooo!-grito el moreno preocupado por sus amigos

-No escaparas-gruño la villana atacando al moreno que esquivo y empezó a correr a un callejón. La villana lo siguió pero cuando llego al callejón el moreno no estaba-Grrrr-gruño la villana-No importa-dijo volviendo a la cacería por la rubia

-Rayos, eso estuvo cerca-dijo Aarón que se escondió atrás de un contenedor

-Ahora que socio?-pregunto Eragon

-Ganamos tiempo hasta que lleguen Ladybug y Chat Noir-

-Suena como un plan-

-Eragon, Escamas!-luego de transformarse DragoKnight salió volando al encuentro con la Akuma

* * *

En la peluquería la señora Decrois estaba tratando de quitarle el chicle a Chloe pero la rubia se reusaba a cortarse el cabello

-Aleje eso de mí!-chillo Chloe

-Chica quédate quieta para que pueda quitarte ese chicle-dijo la señora Decrois al borde de perder la paciencia

-Ni loca dejare que arruine más mi cabello-

-Señora Decrois tranquila, yo me encargo-dijo medusa entrando al lugar lanzando rayos a todos lo que estaban hay atándolos con su propio cabello

-Frida eres tú?-pregunto la señora Decrois

-Ya no soy Frida, ahora soy Medusa y destruiré a esa oxigenada-dijo apuntando a Chloe con enojo

-Mi cabello es natural!-chillo nuevamente la rubia. La villana apunto con una de sus esferas al cabello de la hija del alcalde causando que este se volviera negro-KYAAAAAA, QUE HAS HECHO?!-grito. La Akuma lanzo un segundo rayo haciendo que el ahora negro cabello de Chloe la atara y luego este se extendiera formando 4 patas que se acercaron a la villana

-Lista para tu nuevo corte?-pregunto la villana mientras con uno de sus cabellos-tentáculos tomaba una tijera-Despídete Chloe Bourgeouis-grito la villana preparada para ensartar a la rubia **(Soy el único que piensa que eso suena feo)** pero…

-Lo siento señorita, pero no puedo permitirlo-dijo Drago que protegió a Chloe con su escudo con la espada aun guardada en el-Podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil o de la difícil-dijo tomando el mando de su espada

-No te metas!-grito golpeándolo con uno de sus cabellos-tentáculos. Drago lo esquivo y se puso en guardia

-Supongo que será de la difícil-dijo poniéndose en guardia y lanzándose al ataque en un combate cercano entre su espada y las cuchillas de la villana. el choque de armas se movió hasta las afueras del centro comercial donde siguieron su combate hasta que la villana se las ingenió para hacer tropezar al héroe encapuchado dejándolo a su merced. La marca de mariposa aparece

-Quítale su Miraculous!-ordeno Zorgon que estaba tocando el hombro de Hawk Moth para poder comunicarse con la villana

-Entrégame tu Miraculous-dijo dejando confundido al héroe

-Entonces esto sienten Ladybug y Chat Noir-dijo de forma retrospectiva-Lo siento pero esto se queda donde pertenece, en mi muñeca-declaro el héroe sin temor

-Entonces despídete-dijo la villana cuando un muy conocido yoyo se enredó en su tobillo haciéndola caer

-Hola Drago-saludo Ladybug

-Llegas tarde-dijo cruzándose de hombros el de verde

-Estaba ocupada-declaro la heroína

-Ladybug? Bien entrégame tu Miraculous-dijo la villana preparando un ataque cuando es nuevamente derribada pero esta vez por el bastón de Chat Noir

-Valla parece que se encuentran en una….-decía el héroe cuando fue cortado por la espada de Drago que estaba a la altura de su garganta

-Como digas que estamos en una situación descabellada comprobare si en verdad tienes 9 vidas-dijo de forma amenazante el de verde

-Por eso digo que mejor me callo-dijo el héroe felino con una sonrisa nerviosa

-No empiecen ustedes 2-dijo fastidiada la de rojo-A ver donde estará el Akuma?-pregunto

-Ni idea?-dijo Chat

-Creo que tengo una teoría-dijo Drago apuntando al broche en uno de los cabellos-tentáculos de la villana

-Perfecto-dijo Ladybug-Muy bien chicos, andando-dijo y los 3 se lanzaron al ataque contra la villana que se defendía bastante bien con sus mechones golpeando a los héroes

-Parece que necesitas un corte-dijo Drago atacando pero un cabello lo bloquea-Rayos-dijo para seguir atacando. No muy lejos Zorgon observaba todo desde un techo-Muy bien Aarón, veamos qué haces-dijo el hechicero

-Porque no vas al estilista?-dijo Chat tratando de atacar con su bastón en vano

-Parece que tienes un cabello rebelde-dijo Ladybug atacando para luego ver como sus compañeros y la Akuma la miraban raro-Que?-

-Mi lady, mejor nos dejas los chistes a nosotros-dijo Chat siendo apoyado por Drago

-Mi turno-dijo la villana comenzando a lanzar rayos hacia nuestros héroes que solo podían bloquearlos

-Muy bien Aarón, veamos qué haces-dijo el hechicero

* * *

De vuelta con los héroes, los 3 estaban en aprietos. No podían acercarse a la Akuma debido a que los tentáculos los bloqueaban

-Rayos, no podemos acercarnos-dijo Drago aun bloqueando los ataques con su escudo

-Algún plan?-dijo Chat mirando a la de rojo mientras giraba su bastón

-Solo uno, Amuleto encan….-

-Espera!-le interrumpió el encapuchado haciéndola caer cómicamente para luego tomarla y ponerla junto a él expandiendo su escudo para cubrirlos a ambos y a Chat que pudo zafarse del ataque de la villana

-Qué?-pregunto levantándose la heroína siendo ayudad por su compañero

-Solo tienes una oportunidad, no debes desaprovecharla-contesto de forma tranquila el encapuchado

-Tienes una mejor idea?-pregunto. Drago miro en múltiples direcciones hasta que-Lo tengo!-dijo para contarle su plan a sus compañeros

-Crees que funcione?-pregunto una no muy convencida Ladybug

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo-dijo con una sonrisa confiada

-Se van a quedar hay parados o van a pelear?-pregunto Medusa impaciente

-De acuerdo, tu ganas, nos rendimos-dijo Drago junto a Chat ambos con las manos en alto. La marca de mariposa aparece

-Quítales sus Miraculous-ordeno Hawk Moth

-Sus Miraculous, ahora-ordeno extendiendo la mano sin darse cuenta que Ladybug se acercaba a sus espaldas. Ambos héroes comenzaron a acercarse hasta que la villana nota algo-Donde esta….-pero antes de terminar su pregunta es atada por el yoyo de Ladybug

-Chicos ahora!-grito a sus compañeros que usando espada y garras cortaron los cabellos dejando a la Akuma indefensa. Zorgon gruño entre dientes

-Eso no está bien-dijo creando un Leech que fue envuelto en una luz verde para dejarlo con una nueva apariencia. Era principalmente verde pasto con detalles marrones-Ve pequeño-dijo lanzando al Leech que se incrusto en el cuello de la villana

-Yo tomare eso-dijo Chat apunto de tomar el broche pero es detenido por la mano de la Akuma Pero qué?-dijo antes de ser lanzado con fuerza

-/Chat/-gritaron preocupados sus compañeros. En eso Drago nota algo-Que rayos?!-se preguntó exaltado al ver como la villana era cubierta por una especie de capullo de hojas que brillo intensamente en color verde hasta que explota dejando ver como la Akuma había cambiado de apariencia

Su piel adquirió un tono más verdoso. Sus ojos ahora eran verdes oscuros con esclerótica verde clara. Su s cabellos-tentáculos ahora eran castaños con algunas mechas verdes y las esferas al final ahora eran verdes con pinchos negros como si fueran cactus. Su traje paso de ser negro a verde con un diseño parecido a hojas. Las mangas habían desaparecido y habían sido reemplazadas por enredaderas verdes. Y el antifaz tenia forma de hoja. El cambio dejo sorprendidos a los héroes y muy enojado a Drago

-Demonios-gruño el encapuchado entre dientes apretando con fuerza su espada. La villana admito su nueva forma y en su cuello se forma una extraña marca en forma de boca con múltiples hileras de dientes puestos en forma circular

- _Dime pequeña, como te sientes?_ -dijo Zorgon en la mente de la villana. esta mostro una sonrisa demente

- **Me siento….. PODEROSA** -grito la villana emanando energía verde en su cuerpo comenzando a atacar a los héroes con sus ahora castaños cabellos

-Había escuchado de cabellos que parecían arbustos, pero esto es ridículo-dijo Chat esquivando un golpe

-Ahora qué? No veo el broche-dijo Ladybug esquivando un contraatacando con su yoyo

-Primero hay que quitarle el Leech-dijo Drago cortando un cabello que rápidamente se regenero

-Y cómo hacemos eso?-pregunto Chat

-Hay que debilitarla, luego yo la curo, le quitamos el objeto y luego manchas se encarga-dijo Drago cortando los cabellos que volvían a crecer

-Suena bien-

-Me llamaste manchas?-pregunto Ladybug un tanto incrédula

-SiP-contesto simplemente el dragón. La villana comenzó de nuevo con el ataque con la diferencia de que Drago iba recortando con facilidad los cabellos que solo tardaban segundos en regenerarse-Es todo lo que tienes?-pregunto el héroe en tono retador

- **jejeje** -rio la villana que tras chasquear los dedos el suelo comenzó a agrietarse y de él salieron unas raíces que comenzaron a tomar forma adquiriendo una forma ´´humanoide´´ de 2 metros de alto encorvada. Cuerpo esquelético con largas garras. Piel de madera marrón oscura. Y una cabeza de similar a la calavera de un murciélago. En todo su cuerpo se podía notar un brillo verde claro que se notaba en lo que serían costillas, ojos, boca y algunos detalles a lo largo del cuerpo. Las criaturas vieron detenidamente a nuestros héroes solo para soltar un potente rugido que les erizo la piel

-Tenías que preguntar cierto?-dijo Chat en tono sarcástico

-Cállate-contesto Drago enojado poniéndose en pose defensiva al igual que sus compañeros

- **Acábenlos** -ordeno la villana a sus recién creados esbirros que se lanzaron al ataque

Los héroes también comenzaron a correr en dirección a las criaturas. Chat Noir golpeaba a algunos con su bastón y recortaba a otros con sus garras derribando a múltiples de ellos. Ladybug por su lado se encargaba de otros girando su yoyo con gran velocidad recortándolos fácilmente. Y Drago con simples cortes decapitaba y desmembraba a los que quedaban. La batalla termino de nuevo en el interior del centro comercial

-Ja, fue fácil-dijo Chat confiado

-Yo no cantaría victoria gatito-dijo Ladybug un poco asustada

-Porque my lady?-la heroína de rojo simplemente apunto solo para que el felino se asustara al ver que todas las criaturas se habían regenerado

-No inventes-dijo Drago-Ahora qué?-

-No sé cómo matas arboles vivientes?-pregunto Chat

-Arboles? Eso es, gato eres un genio-dijo Drago feliz para luego darse cuenta de lo que dijo- _En serio le dije genio al gato?_ -pensó

- _Sip_ -le contesto Eragon en su mente

-Enserio?-dijo Chat confundido

-Son árboles y yo un dragón-dijo Drago

-Cuál es tu punto?-dijo Chat todavía sin entender

-La madera de quema y el escupo fuego-dijo Ladybug al borde de una migraña y señalando a Drago que lo miraba con intenciones asesinas

-Ah ya entendí-dijo Chat con una sonrisa idiota

-Crees poder con todos?-pregunto la de rojo preocupada

-No lo sé, son demasiados-dijo inseguro

-Se dé algo que puede ayudar, ¡Amuleto Encantado!-invoco su poder la heroína

 _-Que sea una motosierra, que sea una motosierra_ -suplicaba mentalmente el encapuchado. El objeto que cayo fue

-Una lata de aerosol? Que se supone que haga con eso?-se preguntó la heroína

-Tal vez sea herbicida-bromeo Chat. La heroína miro en múltiples direcciones. El cabello de la Akuma, a Chat, el aerosol, una cinta adhesiva que estaba por ahí, una lata de fijador para el cabello y a Drago

-Lo tengo!-exclamo la heroína y luego procedió a contar el plan-Lo entendieron?-pregunto

-Entendido-

-Como ordenes My Lady-y dicho esto cada héroe fue a realizar una tarea. Ladybug ato ambas latas con la cinta. Mientras Chat y Drago se habrían paso entre las criaturas que no tardaban en regenerarse-Y como se supone que llegue?-

-Necesitas una mano?-pregunto Drago tomándolo de la cola

-Oye que vas a hacer?-pregunto Chat asustado

-Sin rencores-fue lo único que dijo el encapuchado con una sonrisa maliciosa para lanzar a Chat con tal fuerza que llego donde la Akuma en cuestión de segundos

- **Te tengo** -dijo la Akuma- **Sabes, eres bastante lindo** -dijo de forma coqueta

-Lo siento, pero le pertenezco a My Lady-dijo Chat de manera seria-¡Gataclismo!-invoco su poder desintegrando el cabello-tentáculo-raíz de la villana

- **AHHHHHH** -la villana grito de dolor soltando al héroe que se apartó rápidamente

-Chat!-grito Ladybug arrojando ambas latas a su compañero que las golpeo con su bastón a modo de bate de beisbol

-Drago!-el héroe encapuchado vio volar las latas por encima de su cabeza y cuando estuvo en medio de la multitud de criaturas

-¡Aliento de Dragón!-soltó la poderosa llamarada dándole a las latas produciendo una GRAN explosión que alcanzo a todas las criaturas y a la villana destruyendo a los monstruos y debilitando a la Akuma-Alma de Dragón, Purifica-el dragón de energía rodeo la villana devolviéndola a su anterior forma la cual estaba un poco aturdida. Chat aprovecho y le quito el broche y lo arrojo a su compañera que rápidamente lo tiro al suelo y lo piso destrozándolo en el acto. La mariposa trato de escapar

-No más maldades para ti pequeño Akuma, es hora de terminar con la maldad-atrapa al Akuma-Adiós mariposita, Ladybug milagrosa-arroja lo que quedo de la lata al aire y el enjambre de mariposas regreso todo a la normalidad. Curo a la chica y libero a Chloe y los amigos y hermana de Aarón

-/Ganamos/-celebraron los héroes

-Aun no-dijo Drago acercándose a la chica más específicamente a su cuello donde el Leech recién salía-Ven aquí-estiro su mano pero una sombra paso a gran velocidad y se llevó el Leech-Pero qué?-se preguntó mirando la sombra que tenía apariencia humanoide

- _Esto…. le pertenece… al señor…. Zorgon_ -dijo la sombra arrastrando las palabras y tal como apareció desapareció en un humo negro

-Zorgon-gruño DragoKnight preparado para irse

-Drago-llamo Ladybug

-Qué ocurre?-

-Necesito que nos digas que está pasando, quien es Zorgon? Que son los Leech? A qué se debe el cambio de los Akumas? Necesitamos saberlo-dijo Ladybug de forma seria cuando la primera alarma de los 3 sonó. Drago suspiro resignado

-Se los diré, pero no ahora-dijo volteándose-esta noche en la cima de la torre Eiffel-dijo saliendo

-De acuerdo-dijo Ladybug retirándose por su lado al igual que Chat

* * *

Con Aarón. El moreno ya había vuelto con sus amigos y se dirigieron donde Frida

-Oye, estas bien?-pregunto el moreno preocupado

-No sé cómo llegue aquí-dijo confundida la chica

-Te acompañamos a tu trabajo?-pregunto Shawna

-Ya no tengo trabajo-dijo con molestia la pelirroja

-No te preocupes por eso-dijo Aarón con una sonrisa confiada

-Porque?-

-Tu confía en mi-dijo y el grupo se dirigió a la peluquería donde la señora Decrois estaba al borde de un ataque nervioso por escuchar las quejas de Chloe que al ver entrar al grupo reconoció a la chica

-TU!-dijo enojada acercándose amenazadoramente a la chica que fue protegida por Shawna y Juleka-Primero arruinas mi hermoso cabello y luego intentas matarme-decía la rubia sin darse cuenta de que Aarón se acercaba sigilosamente por su espalda con una tijera en mano-me asegurare de que no vuelvas a trabajar en lo que te queda de vida-Aarón le corto el mechón de cabello con el chicle a la rubia para asombro de los presentes-Solo tengo que mostrarle esto a mi padre-dijo la rubia queriendo mostrar el chicle en su cabello cuando se da cuenta que no está-Donde está?-pregunto cuando Aarón ostro el mechón con el chicle

-Córtate un poco más, te crece parejo y problema resuelto-dijo Aarón tirando el mechón a la basura

-Tu peque….-la rubia se calló al ver que Aarón saca su teléfono y mostro n muy conocido video para ella

-Lo recuerdas?-pregunto con malicia-Deja esto en el olvido, y que la chica recupere su trabajo-dijo Aarón seriamente

-Sabrina vámonos-dijo la rubia retirándose refunfuñando seguida de su amiga

-Significa que puedo recuperar mi empleo?-pregunto la chica

-Claro pequeña-dijo la señora Decrois

-Gracias-dijo Frida y fue a abrazar a Aarón-Gracias, gracias, gracias-dijo abrazando y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Entonces se da cuenta de lo que hizo y se aparta rápidamente-L- lo siento me emocione un poco-dijo apenada la pelirroja

-No hay problema-dijo un poco sonrojado el moreno

-Otra posible cuñada-comento Shawna

-Shawna!-grito Aarón

* * *

En la guarida de Hawk Moth

-Los odio Ladybug y Chat Noir, algún día obtendré sus Miraculous-decía el villano enojado

-Tranquilo socio-dijo Zorgon llegando al lugar con la sombra

-Quien o que es eso?-pregunto curioso por la criatura

-Solo tienes que saber que es un aliado-contesto el hechicero

* * *

En la casa de Marinette

-Muy bien Tikki es hora-dijo Marinette y tras transformarse emprendió camino a la torre Eiffel donde se encontró con Chat que la acompaño en el trayecto hasta que llegaron

-De acuerdo ya llegamos, lagartija-dijo Chat al aire

-Dragón, soy un Dragón-dijo DragonKnight saliendo de las sombras

-Muy bien Drago, comienza a hablar-dijo Ladybug seriamente

-Esta es una historia que no puedo contar solo-dijo el encapuchado cuando de sus espaldas sale nada más y nada menos que

-Maestro Fu? Que hace aquí?-pregunto la heroína de rojo

-Eh quien es el abuelo?-pregunto Chat recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Drago

-Más respeto Gato, estas en frente uno de los últimos Guardianes-

-Guardianes?-

-Larga historia-dijo Ladybug

 _Una explicación más tarde_

-Entonces, usted es el gran Guardián de los Miraculous?-el maestro asiente-Y me entrego mi Miraculous?-fue el turno de Drago de asentir-Y sabe nuestras identidades?-Ladybug asiente-De acuerdo entiendo, pero como es que ustedes se conocen?-pregunto tanto al maestro como al encapuchado

-Mi abuelo también es un Guardián y un amigo cercano del Maestro-comento Drago

-Entonces Maestro Drago que está pasando?-pregunto Ladybug

-Lo que pasa es que Zorgon está en Paris y quiere mi Miraculous-dijo Drago

-Y quienes este tal Zorgon y porque quiere tu Miraculous?-pregunto ahora Chat

-Zorgon es un practicante de las artes oscuras, un hechicero si lo prefieren-decía Drago-La razón por la que quiere mi Miraculous es para corromperlo y poder hacerse con el resto de los Miraculous Hermanos-dijo Drago

-Miraculous hermanos?-cuestiono Ladybug

 _Otra explicación más tarde_ _ **(No voy a explicar lo mismo 2 veces)**_

-Entonces tu Miraculous sería el equivalente al Miraculous del Maestro?-dijo Ladybug entendiendo todo

-Básicamente-afirmo Drago

-Y dime cual es el equivalente al mío?-pregunto Chat

-No pienso contestar a eso pregunta-

-Aburrido-

-Pero porque Zorgon necesita tu Miraculous?-

-Porque además de ser el Miraculous del guardián de los Miraculous también es la llave de la caja y solo con él se puede abrir-explico el dragón

-Eso explica muchas cosas, pero que hay de los cambios de los Akumas y lo Leech?-dijo Chat

-Como ya dijimos Zorgon tiene el Miraculous de Black Leech que es el equivalente al broche de Moth- y los Leech serían el equivalente a los Akumas-explico Drago

-Pero según lo que nos dijiste no tendrían que tener esas formas elementales, podrías explicarnos por qué?-

 _Y otra explicación después_

-Entonces Zorgon tiene los Miraculous elementales con los cuales puede potenciar sus habilidades y la de los Akumas?-

-Correcto Ladybug-dijo el Maestro

-Pero como Zorgon sabe todo eso?-

-Porque Zorgon era el aprendiz de mi Abuelo-dijo Drago de forma seria. Aquello impacto a los héroes de sobre manera

-Enserio?-

-Me temo que sí, pero el sucumbió a la oscuridad y se convirtió en lo que es ahora-explico el Maestro

-No es algo de lo que me guste hablar-dijo Drago cruzado de brazos-Solo deben saber que es peligroso y no es para tomárselo a la ligera-

-No lo haremos-dijo Ladybug determinada

-Te ayudaremos, no te preocupes-dijo Chat alzando el pulgar

-Se los agradezco-dijo Drago aliviado-Muy bien se hace tarde y mañana hay clases, así que buenas noches-dijo volando y perdiéndose en la noche

-Buenas noches-dijo Ladybug-Maestro quiere que lo….-no completo la oración porque el maestro ya no estaba-A donde se fue?-

-No lo sé, estaba aquí hace un momento-dijo Chat confundido para luego poner un mirada coqueta-Pero ya que estamos solos-dijo acercándose lentamente para tratar de besarla pero

-Ni lo intentes-dijo la heroína saliendo del lugar columpiándose perdiéndose en la noche

-Ni siquiera un besito? Bueno ya que-dijo y también se fue

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Final del capítulo**

 **Como es que el Maestro desaparece misteriosamente?**

 **Quien es la sombra que acompaña a Zorgon?**

 **Quien ganaría una carrera? Un caracol o un gusano?**

 **Y les gusto? Lo continuo o qué?**

 **Quieren que su villano aparezca? Háganmelo saber en un pm o review, todo es aceptado. Enserio gracias por seguir la historia y dejar review, me motivan a continuar y sin nada más que decir además de que compartan la historia con sus amigos me despido. ADIOS MORTALES!**

 **-Aarón cayendo-Y DALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-se estampa contra el suelo-**

 **Yo: Te los mereces**

 **Eragon: bye**


	4. Amor Duro

**SALUDOS MORTALES**

 **Aarón: y dale**

 **Yo: porque me sigues interrumpiendo?**

 **Aarón: a la gente le gusta. A que si gente?**

 **Yo: no contesten esa pregunta. Como sea antes de comenzar un agradecimiento a los que siguen la historia y dejan review y a los que no también. Y ahora sin más a los reviews:**

 **Sonrais777: Vale inténtalo, pero cuando te de malestar estomacal no será mi culpa. Y si perdón por eso es que me quede corto de inspiración en ese momento XD. Se dice que echando a perder se aprende y ya verás que el plan funcionara pero no como Nath quería**

 **Guest: Me alegra que te guste. Eh aquí la continuación**

 **MaestroJGC: Enserio contéstate la pregunta final y no dijiste nada del cap? Aunque tienes razón pero yo nunca dije que fuera oruga**

 **Tatis23122003: Todos sabemos que es teñido**

 **Funka1999: Te seré sincero, no me acordaba de la existencia de ese personaje tuyo, lo base en uno de ben 10. Me alegra que te guste y te la has jugado con ese chiste eh**

 **Y esos serian todos los reviews y para no extenderme tanto y puedan disfrutar el cap comencemos Let´s Go**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Amor Duro**

Amanecía un nuevo día en la ''siempre pacifica´´ Paris **(N/A: Si claro)** y en el colegio Françoise Dupont podemos ver a Aarón dándole ánimos a Nathaniel que tenía una expresión determinada en su rostro

-Puedes hacerlo!-animo Aarón

-Puedo hacerlo!-repitió el pelirrojo

-Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Nathaniel Kutzberg – **(N/A: la siguiente escena es solo por el mero entretenimiento, así q se les pide a las ´´tomate-fans´´ no enojarse con el autor ni su personaje)** Aarón lo abofetea

-Cuál es tu nombre?!-volvió a preguntar el moreno

-Pero si ya te lo dije-contesto el pelirrojo sobándose la cara-Y porque me golpeaste?-pregunto enojado solo para ser abofeteado de nuevo

-Para darte confianza-contesto el moreno y lo vuelve a abofetear

-No hay una forma menos dolorosa?-y otra

-Claro-y otra mas

-Entonces porque me sigues golpeando?-y otra mas

-Oh, lo siento amigo, creo que me deje llevar-decía Aarón rascándose la nuca un tanto apenado mientras veía como su amigo se tambaleaba un poco-Una más y ya-dijo y lo abofeteo de nuevo pero con tal fuerza que lo dejo tumbado en el suelo medio inconsciente y justo llegaba Marinette acompañada de Alya- _Justo como lo planee_ -pensó con cierta malicia-Marinette!-llamo a su amiga fingiendo estar alarmado. La nombrada y su amiga se acercan

-Aarón que ocurre?-pregunto la azabache preocupada al ver al pelirrojo ´´inconsciente´´

-No lo sé, Nath de un momento a otro se desmallo-mintió Aarón fingiendo preocupación

-O por Dios, está bien?-pregunto Alya

-Claro, si con bien te refieres a estar inconsciente-dijo Aarón un tanto cortante-Lo siento, es que me preocupa-dijo tranquilo-Mari, tienes que ayudarlo-pidió Aarón en tono suplicante **(N/A: Este no será el mejor actor del planeta no?/Aarón: claro que lo soy)**

-Claro, que tengo que hacer?-pregunto preocupada

-Sabes RCP?-pregunto el moreno dejando a su amiga un tanto nerviosa

-B-bueno yo-

-Marinette, por favor-pidió el moreno usando la debilidad de su amiga. Los ojos de cachorrito. Marinette trato de combatir pero fallando miserablemente en el proceso y sin otra comenzó a acercar sus labios a los del pelirrojo que ya había empezado a recobrar la consciencia y pudo ver a Marinette acercarse a su rostro

- _Que paso?-_ se preguntó mentalmente el pelirrojo solo para sorprenderse al ver que Marinette se acercaba a su rostro con los labios fruncidos _Esto en verdad está pasando?_ -pensó sorprendido- _Marinette va a besarme?_ -el pelirrojo frunció ligeramente los labios esperando el contacto que se vio interrumpido porque

-Que está pasando aquí?!-un sorprendido Adrien llego preguntando qué pasaba dejando a todos congelados en su lugar

-ADRIEN!-Marinette chillo tan fuerte que Chloe hubiera sentido más envidia de la que ya siente por ella. Aarón y Nath maldijeron mentalmente la interrupción del rubio

- _Tan cerca_ -pensó el pelirrojo

- _Sucio Barbie_ \- pensó Aarón entonces nota como Nathaniel comenzaba a moverse como si recién despertara- _A quien quieres engañar? Te vi fruncir los labios_ -reclamo internamente el moreno. Sabía que su amigo estuvo despierto desde hace rato así que para no levantar sospechas o que este lo delatara-Nath! Qué bueno que despiertas, vamos te llevare a la enfermería-y sin darle tiempo de responder lo tomo del brazo y se fue corriendo con el dejando al resto muy confundidos

-Alguien más piensa que eso fue raro?-pregunto Alya a los otros 2 solo para escuchar un ruido sordo y el nombre de su amiga

-Marinette!-exclamo preocupado Adrien al ver como la azabache cayó al suelo

-Que paso?!-pregunto preocupada la morena

-Yo solo le pregunte que estaban haciendo antes de que llegara y luego se desmayó-explico el rubio

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería-dijo Alya y estaba a punto de tomar a su amiga pero es detenida por el rubio

-Yo lo hare-dijo este antes de tomar a la azabache en brazos y cargarla al estilo nupcial. Y no pasaron ni 3 segundos cuando Alya tomo una foto-Y eso?-pregunto confundido

-Para la posteridad-fue la simple respuesta de la morena dejando aún más confundido al rubio que no le dio tiempo de preguntar nada más cuando la morena se fue. Este se encoje de hombros y fue a llevar a su ´´amiga´´ a la enfermería

* * *

En dicho lugar

-Bueno, eso pudo salir mejor-comento Aarón estando sentado en una silla junto a una de las camas donde se encontraba su amigo el cual le acababa de dar un golpe en el hombro-Auch! Y eso porque?-

-Venganza por las bofetadas-dijo el pelirrojo enojado

-Vaya, sí que tienes fuerza amigo-alago el moreno sobándose el brazo

-Eh, gracias-respondió el pelirrojo un tanto apenado por el cumplido-Me vas a decir porque me golpeaste?-cuestiono con claro enojo en su voz

-Era para dejarte semi-inconsciente para que Marinette te diera respiración boca a boca-explico tranquilamente el moreno. Su amigo al recordar que casi besa a Marinette se puso tan rojo como su cabello-Pero justo llego ´´Barbie´´ y lo arruino todo-comento enojado por el fracaso de su plan. Nathaniel entonces recordó la interrupción del rubio

-Rayos-dijo entre dientes el pelirrojo

-Y no creas que no vi como pusiste los labios para besar a Mari picaron-el moreno dijo con una expresión un tanto burlesca en el rostro causando que su amigo se sonrojara de nuevo

-QUE?!-el grito del pelirrojo fue tan agudo que agrieto la ventana del lugar y causando que Aarón se cubra los oídos

-Oye tranquilo, que me rompes los tímpanos-se quejó el moreno destapándose los oídos-Solo bromeaba-

-Pues tus ´´bromas´´ no son graciosas-

-Lo que digas, ahora hay que pensar en otra forma de que Mari se fije en ti-comento el moreno adoptando una pose pensativa

-El próximo plan puede no incluir golpearme?-

-Ya lo veremos amigo, ya lo veremos-dijo sin siquiera voltear a verlo-Pero bueno, mejor vayamos a clase-y dicho esto ambos amigos salieron de la enfermería solo para encontrarse a cierto rubio con una azabache desmayada en sus brazos

-MARINETTE!-grito alarmado Aarón al ver a su amiga desmayada en brazos del rubio-Que le hiciste Agreste?-pregunto un tanto hostil el moreno

-Yo no le hice nada-se defendió el rubioo-Solo le pregunte que hacían antes de que yo llegara y luego se desmayó-explico calmadamente aunque tenía un ligero ceño fruncido y tenía una competencia de miradas con Aarón **(N/A: si las miradas mataran)**

-Bueno, Aarón será mejor ir a clases-dijo Nath un tanto incomodo al ver la aura hostil que emanaban ambos jóvenes

-Bien-y con eso dicho moreno y pelirrojo se fueron de regreso a su clase dejando al rubio solo con una Marinette aun durmiente en sus brazos

* * *

Un tiempo después y luego de que Adrien y Marinette explicaran la razón del retraso de la última oportunidad que Chloe no perdió para molestar a la chica pero fue callada por Aarón rápidamente las clases continuaron con relativa normalidad y en el patio

Nathaniel estaba sentado en una banca esperando a su amigo que llego pocos segundos después con 3 chocolates. Le dio uno a su amigo y se comió otro el

-Porque…?-el pelirrojo no tuvo que terminar la pregunta porque su amigo contesto casi enseguida

-Para después-fue la respuesta del moreno guardando el tercer chocolate en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando Eragon ya lo degustaba

-Y, cual es el plan?-pregunto Nathaniel sin ver que Aarón estaba a punto de golpearlo con un bate de beisbol-Y por favor que no incluya golpearme-el moreno nervioso arroja el bate el cual cayó sobre un personaje del fondo dejándolo inconsciente-Y bien?- volvió a preguntar dirigiendo su mirada al moreno

-No sé, tal vez, un regalo?-

-Un regalo?-

-Claro, a Marinette le encantan los regalos, y lo mejor es que no tiene que ser la cosa más cara del planeta, para Mari la intención es lo que cuenta-decía el moreno viendo las posibilidades-Je, soy un genio o qué?-

-Lo que digas amigo-contesto el pelirrojo rodando lo ojos

-Bien, que puedes darle a Mari que le guste?-pregunto curioso el pelirrojo

-No lo sé, tal vez telas nuevas o algún perfume?-cuestiono el pelirrojo

-El perfume, no creo, las telas a lo mejor pero tendrían que ser de muy buena calidad-

-Y si le doy un…..-el pelirrojo pareció arrepentirse-Olvídalo-

-Nath, puedes decírmelo, soy tu amigo-dijo el moreno tratando de motivar a su amigo que aun así no parecía querer hablar-Nath-le insistió el moreno pero el pelirrojo desvió la mirada-Nathaniel-le llamo más fuerte y con un tono de advertencia pero el pelirrojo igual se rehusaba-NATHANIEL KUTZBERG, DIME!-grito el moreno tan alto que todos los del patio voltearon a verlos-Y USTEDES QUE VEN?!-grito nuevamente y todos por miedo se fueron cada quien por su lado-Me vas a decir o no?-el pelirrojo mentiría si dijera que no estaba un poco asustado y la mirada penetrante de su amigo no ayudaba

-Pensé en darle un dibujo-dijo el pelirrojo cada palabra en menor tonada que la anterior

-Esa es…..-Nathaniel esperaba cualquier reacción-LA MEJOR IDEA DEL MUNDO!-menos esa-Es una excelente idea-

-En verdad lo crees?-pregunto impresionado el pelirrojo

-Claro, tienes que ponerte a trabajar pero a la de ya-y sin esperar respuesta tomo a su amigo y volvieron a clase y estas nada más terminar ambos se encontraron frente a la moto del moreno-Alguna vez ha viajado en moto?-pregunto ya colocándose el casco y extendiéndole otro a su amigo

-No, nunca-contesto este abrochándose el casco

-Ya veo, bueno, prometo no ir tan rápido-dijo el moreno aunque bajo su casco tenía una expresión maliciosa

-De acuerdoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-el moreno acelero la moto a todo lo que daba nada más el pelirrojo se subió-D-dijiste q-que n-no irías t-tan r-rápido-decía como podía el pelirrojo

-Perdón, pero no te entiendo!-decía el moreno acelerando más la moto hasta que llegaron a la casa de este-Ya llegamos, disfrutaste el viaje?-pregunto a su amigo que parecía un alma en pena-Estas bien?-pregunto y su respuesta llego segundos después cuando el pelirrojo bajo del vehículo y devolvió el almuerzo y parte del desayuno-Iught! Ven, pasa te daré una pastilla para eso-y dicho eso ambos entraron a la casa

* * *

Nathaniel se quedó impresionado al ver el tamaño nada más del recibidor

-Este lugar es enorme!-exclamo impresionado el pelirrojo

-Y no has visto mi cuarto-comento el moreno divertido por la expresión de su amigo-Mama ya llegue!-anuncio el moreno caminando hacia la cocina seguido de su amigo donde su madre estaba al parecer horneando algo

-Hola hijo-la mujer nota al pelirrojo-Hola Nathaniel, es un gusto verte de nuevo-saludo la mujer al pelirrojo

-Hola señora Keysha, el gusto es mío-

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto curiosa la mayor

-Eeeeeehhhh pues…-el pelirrojo fue cortado por su amigo que le cubrió la boca

-Nath quería conocer nuestra casa-se apresuró a contestar-Cierto amigo?-pregunto con cierto deje de enojo, el pelirrojo asintió

-Bueno, siéntete como en tu casa, si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme-y dicho eso ambos jóvenes subieron las escaleras a la habitación del moreno

* * *

Una vez allí

-Fiu, eso estuvo cerca-suspiro aliviado el moreno. Su amigo por su lado logra zafarse del agarre de este

-Me puedes explicar que fue eso?- pregunto Nathaniel entre confundido y un poco enojado

-Veras Nath, mi mama puede llegar a ser un poco entrometida en temas como ese-explico el moreno con cierta vergüenza

-A que te refieres?-

-Recuerdas cuando la conociste hace unas semanas?-cuestiono recibiendo un asentimiento

-Viste lo que les pregunto a Rosita y Juleka, no quiero que te haga preguntas incomodas así que es mejor guardarlo en secreto, vale?-

-Vale-

-Ok, ahora a pensar que hacer con ese dibujo-

* * *

En la residencia Dupain-Cheng

Se puede ver a una muy sonrojada Marinette siendo acompañado por una muy risueña Alya que tenía su teléfono en mano mostrándole la foto que les tomo a ella y Adrien hace unas horas

-Parecías una princesa siendo cargada por su apuesto caballero-comento un tanto burlón la moreno solo para empezar a reír al ver que su amiga quería desaparecer entre las sabanas

-No es graciosos Alya, Adrien me cargo por casi toda la escuela, que vergüenza-decía la azabache desde dentro de las sabanas

-Hay no es para tanto, además lucias muy cómoda en sus brazos-decía burlonamente la morena

-ALYA!-la nombrada estaba riendo a lagrima viva por la reacción de su amiga

* * *

Devuelta en la mansión King

Aarón y Nathaniel seguían en la habitación del primero decidiendo que dibujar

-Un monumento?-sugirió el moreno

-No-contesto el pelirrojo-Una persona?-

-No-respondió Aarón-Un paisaje?-

-Puede ser, si es colorido eso podría inspirarla-considero el pelirrojo

-Lo anotare entre las posibles-dijo Aarón anotando en una libreta la opción-Bueno iré abajo a ver que estaba cocinando mama, quiere que te traiga algo?-

-Claro-

-Vuelvo en un rato-y dicho esto el moreno salió de su habitación dejando solo al pelirrojo que por curiosidad empezó a revisarla, desde las películas y videojuegos hasta los libros. Hasta que diviso algo que le llamo la atención

-Qué es esto?-pregunto al ver lo que claramente era un blog de dibujos-No creo que se enoje-y tomando el blog lo reviso viendo diversos dibujos de todo tipo. Desde animales hasta personas. Monumentos y ciudades. Incluso llego a apreciar imágenes de criaturas mitológicas como dragones y ogros

-Sabes de dónde vengo, revisar las cosas de los demás sin permiso está mal-el pelirrojo al voltear se queda de piedra al ver a Shawna mirándolo con una expresión divertida

-E-eh yo, yo puedo explicarlo-trato de excusarse en vano el pelirrojo

-Porque hurgas en las cosas de mi hermano?-pregunto acusatoriamente aunque in cambiar su expresión

-E-es que sentí curiosidad-respondió nervioso-El dibujo esto?-pregunto enseñando el blog

-Sí, haya en Nueva York, Aarón hacia grafitis-conto la pelimorada

-De verdad?-decir que el pelirrojo estaba impresionada era poco

-Sí, pero siempre conseguía permisos, Aarón no es un vándalo-

-Quien no es un vándalo?-cuestiono el moreno llegando con unos cupcakes en la mano-Que haces en mi cuarto Shawna?-

-Pasaba por aquí cuando vi a tu amigo revisando tú blog-contesto la morena retirándose no sin antes probar el glaseado del postre-Hum, delicioso-

-Que haces con mi blog?-pregunto un tanto enojado el moreno

-No sabía que eras artista-el pelirrojo le extendió el blog

-Bueno, algo así-dijo acercándose tomándolo-Solía hacer grafitis con permiso del alcalde, la ciudad se veía un poco aburrida así que con ayuda de unos amigos decidimos hacerlas más colorida-explico-Quieres?-le ofreció uno de los cupcakes

-Claro-el pelirrojo lo tomo y lo probo-Esta rico-

-Claro que lo están, mi madre los hizo-dijo el moreno con cierto orgullo-Se te ocurrió algo que hacer para Mari?-

-Creo que hare el paisaje-

-Bien, mientras más colorido mejor, así que a por la inspiración-y con eso dicho ambos jóvenes bajaron a la sala y salieron de la mansión-Iremos al parque-el pelirrojo sudo frio al pensar que su amigo lo haría subir su moto de nuevo. Dicho pensamiento lo hizo detenerse en seco-Oye, que ocurre?-

-D-donde queda ese parque?-pregunto nervioso

-Queda a un par de cuadras?-eso calmo al pelirrojo-Porque?-

-No, por nada-fue lo que dijo aunque mentalmente agradeció a la deidad que se apiado de el

* * *

Y con eso ambos amigos se fueron al parque. Una vez allí se sentaron en una banca y observaron el lugar

-Y bien? Que se te ocurre?-pregunto Aarón a su amigo

-No lo sé-

-Un bosque?-

-No lo sé-

-Un prado?-

\- No lo sé-

-Un rio?-

\- No lo sé-el pelirrojo comenzó a perder la paciencia

-Un….-el moreno no pudo terminar porque…..

-QUE NO LO SE!-grito Nathaniel enojado por lo molesto que puede llegar a ser su amigo. Dicho grito llamo la atención de todo el mundo haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara tanto como su cabello

-Sabes, no es necesario que grites-dijo el moreno recibiendo una mirada asesina del pelirrojo-Yo no más digo-replico un tanto nervioso por la mirada. No muy lejos de ahí se puede ver a un par de jóvenes discutiendo.

La primera era una chica, de piel clara, ojos azules y cabello castaño atado en una trenza baja. Vestía una blusa color blanca sin mangas, y arriba lleva una especie de capucha ajustada color rosa, de la cintura para abajo unos jeans color rojo ajustados hasta la rodilla, y unos zapatos rosas de tacón. Ella parecía discutir con un chico

El chico en cuestión era moreno, con cabello negro y ojos cafés, vestía una chaqueta sin mangas color gris y una camiseta debajo de mangas cortas color azul con el dibujo de un águila, pantalones jeans negros ajustados con bolsillos y zapatillas azules con detalles blancos

-No podemos seguir viéndonos-dijo el chico

-No puedes hacerme esto Hank-dijo la chica con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

-Janeth, deja q te expli…-el chico no termino d hablar porque

-Te odio!-la chica le dio una fuerte bofetada y se alejó corriendo. Esta escena fue vista por ambos amigos. Aarón no pudo evitar acercarse

-Oye, estas bien?-pregunto el moreno al chico de nombre Hank

-Eh? Si lo estoy bien-respondió aunque se podía escuchar cierta tristeza en su voz

-No te escuchas bien, venga dime-insistió el moreno

-Ni siquiera te conozco-

-Aarón King, un gusto-le extendió la mano

-Hank Aigle-el contesto al gesto-Y lo que me pasa es que discutí con mi novia-

-Porque?-cuestiono-Acaso ya no eran felices?-

-Sí, lo éramos, pero….-

-Pero?-

-Voy a mudarme de ciudad y no la volveré a ver-dijo en tono decaído Hank-Trate de explicarle pero ella se fue-

-Y tú no hiciste nada?-pregunto Aarón

-Y que querías que hiciera?-le pregunto enojado

-Pudiste intentar detenerla y explicarle o seguirla-

-Rayos!-

-Que haces aquí parado todavía?-Hank volteo a mirarlo-Ve por ella-y dicho eso el pelinegro fue con la chica y arreglaron las cosas y así termina este cap. BYE!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(N/A: Enserio se la creyeron? Los acabo de trolear XD, ahora si disfruten del resto)**

-Sí, eso hare-dijo Hank determinado y fue en busca de su novia-Gracias!-y dicho esto se fue en busca de la chica castaña. Aarón volvió a su lugar junto a su amigo

-Eso fue muy amable-

-Ya decidiste que dibujar?-

-No, aun no-

-Ok, un rio?-pregunto y su amigo le dedico una mirada de esas que te matan-Me callo-dijo asustado

* * *

En una banca del parque se puede ver a la chica de nombre Janeth llorando desconsoladamente

-El ya no me ama, lo odio!- decía la chica entre lágrimas sosteniendo un collar con un amuleto de plata en forma de corazón que resultó ser un relicario en el cual había una foto de ella y Hank juntos

En la guarida de Hawk Moth. El villano y el hechicero veían esto con expresiones de maldad pura

-Tiene potencial-dijo Zorgon

-Así es-acordó el villano transformando un Akuma-Ve mi pequeño Akuma y has tu trabajo-

-Iré a ver más de cerca por si hay que darle un ´´segundo aire´´-dijo el hechicero desapareciendo del lugar

* * *

De vuelta en el parque se puede ver como el Akuma se posa sobre el collar de Janeth. La marca de mariposa aparece

-Hola Afroditzia, soy Hawk Moth y puedo darte el poder de recuperar a tu amado, pero a cambio necesito un favor, dime aceptas?-Janeth sonríe

-Si Hawk Moth-la chica es cubierta por la sustancia oscura convirtiéndola en una villana

Ella ahora tenía la piel de una tonalidad rosa pálida, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su cabello se había vuelto largo llegándole hasta media espalda pero conservando la trenza. Vestía con un leotardo color fucsia con guantes hasta el codo y botas hasta la rodilla color rosa pálido. Traía el antifaz en forma de un corazón morado y tenía alas en la espalda

-Pero qué?-dijo un chico que pasaba. El intento correr pero la villana lo intercepto y lo beso en los labios haciendo que a este cambiara de forma teniendo una apariencia humanoide con piel rosa pálida con alas en la espalda y un traje rojo con guantes y botas negras. Y un antifaz igual al de la villana. Y como arma un ballesta de color roja y gris metálico que se fue volando y lanzaba flechas a tanta persona como veía convirtiéndolas en seres como el

-Vayan mis cupido, y esparzan el amor-

* * *

Mientras con Hank

-Janeth! Janeth! Janeth!-llamaba Hank a su novia

-Hola Hank-dijo alguien atrás de él. Al voltear retrocedió asustado

-J-Janeth?-dijo asustado

-Ya no más, ahora soy Afroditzia!-

-J-Janeth? Q-que te paso?-pregunto cada vez retrocediendo cada vez mas

-Te dije que soy Afroditzia-ella se acerca y lo toma del cuello de la camisa y se acerca a su rostro-Y ahora estaremos juntos por siempre-esta se acercaba a Hank pero

-ABAJO!-se escuchó un grito y lo siguiente que se vio fue una mancha verde acercándose a gran velocidad empujando a la Akuma y salvando a Hank-Estas bien?-pregunto DragoKnight al joven que asintió-Ve a un lugar seguro-Hank acato la orden y escapo

-Quien eres tu-La marca de mariposa aparece

-Él se quiere interponer entre tú y tu amado, quítale su Miraculous para que no lo haga-

-Entrégame tu Miraculous-

-Sí, eso no pasara-y con esa frase Drago se lanzó en un combate mano a mano contra la Akuma que no se defendía para nada mal

* * *

En la Panadería Dupain-Cheng

Marinette estaba trabajando en un diseño mientras Tikki veía un video de su cantante favorita hasta que

-Reporte de ultima hora: interrumpimos su video musical para informarle que la ciudad se encentra bajo ataque por una nueva villana que ahora mismo se encuentra combatiendo contra el héroe DragoKnight-informaba Alec hasta que también es convertido

-Eso no es bueno-dijo Marinette quien había visto la noticia-Lista Tikki?-

-Hagámoslo-

-Tikki motas, si!-Ladybug saltaba entre los edificios hasta llegar al origen de todo

* * *

Mientras en la mansión Agreste

Adrien estaba buscando que ver en televisión cuando

-Reporte de ultima hora: interrumpimos su programa para informarle que la ciudad se encentra bajo ataque por una especie de arqueros con alas que convierten a quienes le disparan en seres como ellos-informaba Nadja Chamack hasta que también es convertida

-Esto debe ser obra de un Akuma-dijo el rubio levantándose

-Buena deducción sherlock-dijo Plaga burlonamente mientras degustaba su queso

-Plaga! Las garras!-luego de transformarse Chat Noir corría por los techos al encuentro con la villana que seguía en su combate cercano contra el héroe Dragón

-Vaya que luchas bien-comento Drago esquivando un golpe y contraatacando con un derechazo que fue bloqueado por la villana

-Tu no lo haces mal, pero….-uno de los cupidos lo ataco por la espalda y 2 más lo sometieron-Soy una villana, juego sucio-dijo la villana riendo entre dientes acercándose al encapuchado y estaba a punto de tomar su Miraculous cuando

-Eso es jugar sucio-se escuchó un voz y seguida de ella un yoyo ato el pie de la Akuma y la halo haciéndola caer y un bastón aparto a los cupidos

-Y yo tengo compañeros que siempre me cubren las espaladas-declaro Dragón levantándose

-Uuuuhhhhh, odio a los héroes-gruño la villana-Atrápenlos-ordeno a sus cupidos que se lanzaron a atacar a los héroes

-No los lastimen, son personas inocentes-informo Drago poniéndose en un posición de kick boxing

-No usaras tu espada?-pregunto Chat

-Mi arma no sirve para este trabajo-respondió lanzándose al ataque contra los cupidos derribándolos fácilmente-Además, no la necesito-y con hecho dicho los 3 héroes se lanzaron al combate contra los cupidos

Ladybug ataco a un cupido con su yoyo para hacerlo caer. Otro intento atacarlo con sus flechas pero esta lo bloqueo con su yoyo y luego lanzo este derribo a este. Un par más intento atacarla pero ella los esquivo y los derribo con su arma. Otro intento atacarla pero la heroína de rojo lo esquivo fácilmente y luego con un movimiento de judo lo tiro al suelo

-Alguien más?-pregunto retadora solo para ser apuntada por todos los cupidos-La próxima vez ni hablo-

Drago por su lado se las arreglo bastante bien para luchar contra su grupo aun sin su arma. Uno lo ataco de frente pero este lo bloqueo cruzando los brazos y lo golpeo con fuerza alejándolo. 2 iban a atacarlo por la espalda pero este lo vio venir y abriendo sus alas los esquivo volando por sobre sus cabezas y se puso a sus espaldas chocando las cabezas de estos entre ellas. Un grupo empezó a disparar flechas pero este toma su funda y la desplego en su forma de escudo para protegerse. Luego de que los cupidos dejaran de volar este los ataca a todos con golpes y patadas bien coordinados para derribarlos

-Esto es fácil-dijo confiado hasta que tuvo que cubrirse porque otro grupo comenzó a dispararle-Yo y mi bocota-

Mientras que con Chat Noir. El héroe felino luchaba fácilmente con su bastón. Un grupo empezó a disparar y el héroe esquivo algunas y desvió otras a sus dueños que nada más tocarlos estos volvieron a la normalidad. Aquello impresiono al héroe

-Chicos, vieron eso?!-le pregunto a sus compañeros

-Una flecha los convierte-dijo Ladybug

-Y otra los vuelve a la normalidad-concluyo Drago lo que iba a decir la heroína de rojo-Así la cosa cambia-el encapuchado desenvaino su espada-Vengan por mí!-les reto a los cupidos que empezaron a disparar pero el desviaba las flechas tanto son su espada como con su escudo devolviéndolos a la normalidad

-Bien hecho Drago-felicito Ladybug que hacía lo mismo con su yoyo

-Pues mira esto My lady-dijo Chat tomando la ballesta de uno de los cupidos y comenzando a dispararle a los demás aunque fallaba algunos tiros

-Nada mal gato-dijo Drago todavía desviando flechas-Eres más útil de lo que pensé-sonrió burlón

-Gracias, HEY!-grito Chat enojado

-Dejen de pelear y concéntrense-dijo Ladybug también tomando una ballesta y disparando también fallando algunos tiros

-Ok, manchas-dijo Drago tomando 2 ballestas y disparando acertando a todo cupido al que le disparaba para asombro de sus compañeros. En cuestión de minutos el ejército de Afroditzia había sido derrotado-Esto se acabó Afroditzia-dijo Drago seriamente tomando su espada

-Esto no termina hasta que yo lo diga!-la villana se lanzó contra los héroes con intención de atacarlos

-Eso no pasara-dijo Chat que se abalanzado contra la villana. Pero esta fue más rápida y derribo a Chat Noir el cual antepuso su bastón para alejar a la villana pero esta resulto ser más fuerte y lo beso

-QUE ESTA HACIENDO?!-grito Ladybug sorprendida, molesta y celosa? Lo que paso a continuación sorprendió a la heroína de rojo al ver como su compañero ahora estaba convertido en una de las criaturas pero a diferencia de estas Chat conservaba la forma de su traje y antifaz pero había ganado las alas en la espalda-Chat, no!-exclamo Ladybug preocupada

-Acaba con ella-dijo malvadamente Afroditzia. El ahora cupido Chat Noir obedeció y voló empicada para atacar a Ladybug la cual se había quedado congelada al ver como su amigo y compañero estaba a punto de atacarla pero

-Ladybug muévete!-Drago la empujo recibiendo el golpe por ella enviándolo un par de metros hacia atrás-Demonios, desde cuando el gato tiene tanta fuerza-se quejó Drago levantándose

-Que hacemos ahora? No podemos lastimar a Chat-dijo Ladybug preocupada

-Encárgate de la Akuma, yo me encargo de Chat-dijo Drago seriamente

-Pero, pero-Drago puso su mano en su hombro y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-Te prometo no lastimarlo tanto-fue lo dicho por el héroe. Ladybug no supo porque pero sabía que podía confiar en esa promesa

-De acuerdo-asintió la heroína y usando su yoyo se columpio para encontrarse con la villana

-Detenla!-le ordeno está a Chat el cual acato la orden yendo directo a atacar a la heroína con su bastón pero es interceptado por la espada de Drago

-No lo creo gatito-dijo Drago con una sonrisa confiada y con un poco de esfuerzo logro desviar el ataque de Chat y alejarlo de su compañera-Yo me encargo, intenta encontrar al Akuma, creo que está en su collar-dijo Drago y fue en busca de Chat Noir el cual había aterrizado encima de un auto-Pensé que los gatos siempre aterrizaban de pie-dijo burlonamente recibiendo un gruñido-Que ocurre? Pensé que te gustaban los chistes de gatos-

Chat con enojo puro se abalanzo contra Drago que bloqueo con su escudo

-Cierra la boca-dijo Chat en tono serio

-Puedes hablar? Quién lo diría-

Drago con un poco de esfuerzo logro zafarse del ataque de Chat el cual volvió a atacar con un golpe horizontal de su bastón que fue bloqueado por el escudo del encapuchado y este respondió con un una patada en el estómago del felino alejándolo de él. Luego tomando el la iniciativa se lanzó al ataque con su espada pero es bloqueado por el bastón d Chat. Ambos combatientes se miran seriamente antes de enfrascarse en un combate de esgrima en el que ninguno daba su brazo a torcer

-Cómo es que eres tan bueno?-pregunto Drago sin recibir respuesta. En su lugar recibió un golpe que lo mando a volar a donde se encontraba Ladybug luchando con Afroditzia tratando por todos los medios posibles de quitarle el collar fallando en el proceso

-Entrégame tu Miraculous y ríndete-dijo la villana que estaba armada con un arco color dorado y rojo el cual usaba como arma para atacar a la heroína que lo esquivo y lanzo su yoyo que fue desvía con su arco y lanza un flecha que al impactar contra el suelo causa una explosión

En eso DragoKnight aterriza y Ladybug va al encuentro con su compañero luego de esquivar una flecha

-Drago, estas bien? Donde esta Chat?-pregunto preocupada la heroína mientras ayudaba a levantar a su amigo

-Justo ahí-señalo al frente. La heroína siguió la dirección del dedo solo para ver como su compañero se ponía al lado de la Akuma

-Ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Ladybug preocupada

-Tengo una idea pero no te va a gustar-dijo Drago

-Hare lo que sea-

-De acuerdo-Ladybug no se esperó lo que paso a continuación. Drago la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a el

-D-drago q-q haces?-tartamudeo la heroína poniéndose tan roja como su traje

-Shhhh, confía en mi-dijo apuntando hacia Chat que veía esto con furia-Sígueme el juego-Drago desplego una de sus alas y los cubrió a él y Ladybug justo cuando se inclinó en una posición en la que parecía que la estaba besando. Estuvieron así unos 15 segundos para luego separarse-Que opinas de eso gatito?-pregunto burlonamente Drago

Chat Noir apretaba los dientes con furia

-Como te atreves?-decía en voz baja el héroe felino. Tenía la mirada baja y su cabello cubría sus ojos-COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESO A MY LADY!-y no pasaron ni 2 segundos cuando Chat ya había derribado al encapuchado y comenzando a forcejear con este con el bastón de por medio-Como te atreves a profanar los labios de mi lady?!-pregunto con furia Chat tratando de atacar a Drago

- _Sabía que era una mala idea_ -fue el pensamiento de este-Ella ya no es tu lady, tú la traicionaste-le recrimino Chat al héroe felino empujándolo con sus piernas para zafarse del agarre

-Yo jamás la traicionaría!-gruño Chat atacando de nuevo pero Drago lo esquiva

-Demuéstralo entonces-

-Cómo?!-

-Derrota a la responsable de todo esto-Drago apunto a Afroditzia. Chat miro a la Akuma y su mirada se afilo. Eso asusto un poco a la villana

-PAGARAS POR ESTO!-fue el grito de guerra d Chat Noir antes de ir volando a la velocidad del rayo y chocar su arma con la de la villana con tal fuerza que el arco se partió en 2. Eso sorprendió de sobre manera a los presentes

Chat Noir no se detuvo hay y continuo con su oleada de ataques en contra de Afroditzia la cual solo podía esquivar debido a que su arma quedo inutilizable. Chat dio un golpe horizontal pero Afroditzia retrocedió esquivando. Chat ahora dio un golpe descendente que fue esquivado muy apenas. Así pasó un rato y la Akuma estaba contra las cuerdas exhausta

-Hora de que pagues-Chat tomo el collar pero Zorgon vio esto y decidió intervenir mandando un Leech de color gris con negro que se pegó al tobillo de la Akuma

-Evoluciona pequeña-dijo Zorgon como la villana ahora había cambiado radicalmente. Ya no parecía un ángel. Ahora parecía una arpía, sus alas ahora metálicas habían bajado de su espalda y ahora estaban en sus brazos. Sus piernas habían adquirido forma de las de un águila con largas garras de metal-Es hora de que vean lo duro que puede ser el amor-

-Qué ocurre?-se preguntó al héroe pero al ver a la villana en esa forma sonrió nervioso-Nuevo corte?-pregunto asustado y 2 segundos después fue mandado a volar junto a sus compañeros por un golpe de la villana

-Chat! Estas bien?-pregunto Ladybug abrazando a su compañero

-Vaya My lady, si se pondrá así cada que me controlen tal vez lo haga más seguido-bromeo Chat Noir

-Desgraciadamente también volviste con tu pésimo sentido del humor-dijo Drago fastidiado pero no lo vio mientras lo decía debido a que estaba concentrado en Afroditzia-Rayos, Ladybug-

-Qué ocurre?-

-Ahora es más peligrosa, debemos alejarla de los civiles-dijo Drago seriamente-Vamos-y con eso dicho el encapuchado voló envistiendo a la villana alejándola de la ciudad y rápidamente fue seguido por sus compañeros que corrían y saltaban entre los techos de la ciudad para darle alcance

Drago siguió empujando a la villana mientras combatía con esta que ahora usaba sus afiladas garras para atacar al héroe que se defendía con su escudo y contraatacaba con su espada tratando de debilitarla lo más que pudiera para quitarle el Leech

Afroditzia dio un corte con sus garras pero fue bloqueado fácilmente por el escudo de drago que uso su espada para atacar a la villana. Ella lejos de rendirse volvió a atacar pero esta vez dando un corte cruzado empujando a Drago lejos de ella. Él se recuperó en el aire y se queda estático al ver como una ráfaga de las ahora metálicas plumas de la villana volaban hacia él. Afortunadamente las bloqueo aunque retrocedió un poco. Oportunidad que no fue desaprovechada por Afroditzia y se lanzó a atacarlo tirándolo al suelo con ella sobre él. La marca de Leech la cual era un círculo mágico en frente de cada ojo color negro con el símbolo de Leech en el centro el cual estaba ubicado a un lado de la oreja

-Quítale su Miraculous-ordeno Zorgon

- **Como ordene amo Zorgon** -ella estaba a punto de quitarle el brazalete cuando un yoyo la atrapa y la aleja del héroe con tema de dragón

-Estas bien?-Chat ayudo a levantar al encapuchado

-Gracias gato-agradeció Drago la ayuda-Alguna idea para derrotarla?-

-JANETH!-se escuchó un grito masculino. Los héroes y la villana voltearon para ver como nada más y nada menos que Hank era el que había gritado-Por favor escúchame!-pidió el joven

- **NO QUIERO OIR TUS EXCUSAS!** -Afroditzia lanzo una ráfaga de aire contra Hank que fue salvado justo a tiempo por Drago

-Que no te dije que te escondieras?-le replico en tono enojado el Dragón

-Lo sé, pero un amigo me dijo que hablara con ella, y eso hare-dijo determinado el pelinegro. Drago abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-Bueno, ayúdanos entonces a recuperarla-dijo Drago con una sonrisa-Ladybug, usa tu Amuleto Encantado-

-Ok, Amuleto Encantado!-el objeto que cayo fue unas boleadoras-Que se supone que haga con esto?-

-Tengo una teoría-Drago apunto a las alas de la villana-Si le cortas las alas a un pájaro?-Ladybug uso su visión especial y vio a Hank, las alas de Afroditzia, las boleadoras, el cinturón Chat y finalmente Drago

-Tengo una idea!-exclamo la heroína-Pero necesitare tu ayuda-le dijo a Hank

* * *

Unos minutos después

-Janeth por favor escúchame-

- **YA ESTO ARTA DE TUS MENTIRAS!** -la arpía de acero disparo sus plumas contra Hank que fue salvado por un escudo propiedad del héroe con tema de dragón

-Es fuerte pero…..-el héroe sonríe como sus ojos emiten un brillo-Mi poder de fuego es superior, Aliento de Dragón!-el torrente de llamas va contra la Akuma que abrió sus alas para repeler el ataque

Ladybug arroja las boleadoras a Afroditzia justo cuando iba a atacar de nuevo quedando sus alas atadas por esta y el ataque del héroe dragón la consuma por completo

-Ahora Chat!-

-Como ordene My Lady!-el héroe felino inmoviliza a la villana usando su cinturón para ajustar más las alas e impedir que esta escapara

-Alma de Dragón! Purifica!-el dragón chino volvió a Afroditzia a su estado anterior. Chat se acercó y le quito el collar y se lo arrojo a Ladybug que lo arroja al suelo y lo pisa

-No más maldades para ti, pequeño akuma. Es hora de terminar con la maldad!-Ella atrapa al akuma y lo purifica-Te tengo! Adiós, mariposita. Ladybug Milagrosa!-arroja la boleadora al aire y el enjambre de mariquita arregla todo

-Ganamos!-celebraron los 3 héroes pero Drago vio como la sombra de hace unos días se llevó al Leech lo cual lo hizo fruncir el ceño

-Que paso?-dijo confundida Janeth. Hank se acercó a ella

-Janeth! Qué bueno que estas bien!-dijo el pelinegro abrazando a la chica que se apartó de el-Que ocurre?-

-No quiero saber nada ti!-dijo la chica dándole la espalda. Hank baja la mirada

-Janeth-Drago frunció el ceño y se acercó a la chica

-Señorita-le llamo

-Qué ocurre?-pregunto un poco fastidiada

-Él te ama-dijo Drago apuntando a Hank que estaba muy dolido-Puedo verlo en su cara, dale una oportunidad de que se explique-pidió el héroe a la chica la cual vio la expresión triste en el rostro de Hank y se acerca a el

-Hank?-

-Janeth yo….-la chica lo calla

-Quiero que me digas, tú me amas?-

-Con todo mi corazón, por favor mi amor déjame explicarte-luego de la explicación-Y eso es lo que pasa, podemos hacer que…..-es callado por un beso de la chica-Janeth?-

-Prométeme que me llamaras todos los días, sin falta-ella le sonríe

-Lo prometo-ambos se abrazan y se alejan

Drago sonríe y Ladybug se acerca

-Eso fue muy tierno-dijo la heroína de rojo

-Eeeeeehhhh, no, no lo fue-Drago mira en otra dirección

-Oye que no te avergüence dragoncito-la primera alarma de Drago suena

-Oh, miren la hora, debo irme, mi identidad debe permanecer en secreto-se va volando muy rápido

-Ya que estamos solos-suena la primera alarma de Ladybug

-Adiós gatito-se va columpiándose entre los edificios

-Oh! Vamos!-se va saltando

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela. Aarón iba caminando junto a Nathaniel que traia algo e sus manos

-Un bosque?-pregunto el moreno

-No-contesto el pelirrojo

-Un prado?-

-No -

-Un rio?-

-No-

-Un atardecer?-

-No-

-Me doy-Nathaniel suspiro agradecido-Me dejas verlo?-el pelirrojo sus pira un tanto fastidiado y le enseño la hoja con el dibujo-Wow, te luciste amigo-

-Gracias-el dibujo en era un claro con un lago, arboles alrededor y un atardecer de fondo-Crees que le guste?-

-No-Nathaniel se detuvo en seco-LE ENCANTARA!-

-Por poco haces que me dé un ataque cardiaco-dijo bastante enojado

-Mejor no, no queremos que vuelvas a la enfermería-bromeo Aarón-Hay esta tu chica galán-apuntando a la azabache que reía junto a Alya-Puedes hacerlo-

-Puedo hacerlo-Aarón estaba por abofetearlo pero Nathaniel se agacha esquivando el golpe causando que Aarón golpeara la pared

-Auch!-el ve enojado a su amigo-Bien jugado tomate-dijo sobándose la mano. Ambos se acercan a Marinette-Hola Mari-

-Hola Aarón, Nathaniel-saludo la azabache a ambos jóvenes. Aarón codeo a su amigo

-Oh cierto Marinette, te hice esto-le entrega el dibujo

-Para mí?-revisa el dibujo-Wow Nathaniel, es hermoso, gracias-ella lo abraza haciendo que se ponga tan rojo como su cabello. Unos segundo después lo suelta

-Nath, estas bien?-pregunto el moreno a su amigo que estaba como estatua y un milisegundo después este cae al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo-NATH!-

-Estará bien?-

-Lo llevare a la enfermería, de nuevo-se lo lleva

-Me abrazo-dijo semi-consiente el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa

-No tienes remedio-dijo el moreno y con eso terminamos este cap

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nathaniel conquistara a Marinette?**

 **Aarón detendrá a Zorgon?**

 **Drago beso a Ladybug?**

 **Se puede apuñalar con un pan?**

 **Estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo de Miraculous: Un Dragón en Paris**

 **Gracias por leer, y perdón por la tardanza es que me ataco la fatiga, tratare de no tardarme tanto la próxima y sin más que decir además de que dejen review me despido, ADIOS MORTALES!**

 **Aarón: NATHANETTE FOR THE WIN!**

 **Adrien: DE ESO NADA!**

 **Yo: que haces aqui?  
**

 **Adrien: COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESO A MY LADY!**

 **Yo:uh oh, A CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
**

 **Adrien: NO ESCAPARAS!  
**

 **Eragon:chao**


	5. Jungla de Problemas

**¡SALUDOS MORTALES!**

 **Aarón: DALE**

 **Yo: hoy te ignorare**

 **Aarón: auch, eso si me dolió**

 **Yo: bueno, ignorando al canas verdes debo darles una disculpa a todos por la tardanza en la actualización de este fic, NO lo abandonare eso se los aseguro pero es que no tuve el tiempo o la inspiración para hacer pero gracias a la ayuda de un amigo pude traerles esto así que para no alargar esto vayamos a los reviews.**

 **Sonrais777: no le hagas caso a la pregunta final :v. tú a lo tuyo con tus ships. Aquí está el nuevo capitulo**

 **Funka1999: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y el nombre de la villana, aquí tienes la continuación**

 **Yo: y sin más que decir además de un agradecimiento especial a mi amigo Flamethunder11Z por prestarme a la villana que aparecerá en este capítulo, ahora sí, los dejo con el cap…!Let's Go!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Jungla de Problemas**

Caminando por las calles de la llamada ''Ciudad del Amor'' se podían ver a Aarón y Nathaniel caminando mientras charlaban

-Te lo digo amigo, si sigues así, Mari caerá rendida a tus pies-dijo Aarón recordando los eventos del capítulo anterior

-Tu... ¿en verdad lo crees? Es que…la verdad sigo sin estar seguro, sigo siendo muy inferior a Adrien-dijo algo deprimido el pelirrojo

-Vamos a ver-el pelinegro con verdes le da golpes en la frente con el dedo a su amigo-cuantas veces debo decirte que no te compares con el Barbie?-le pregunto a la vez que el nombrado estornuda en su mansión

-Salud-dijo su Kwami

-Gracias-contesto el rubio

De regreso con el par de amigos

-Pues ya me lo has dicho...unas 26 veces-recordó el pelirrojo

-Y te lo diré mil veces más si no comienzas a tener confianza en ti mismo y sabes que lo hare-

-A veces no sé si eres mi amigo o mi entrenador-

Aarón saca un silbato y lo sopla-Soy ambas-

El pelirrojo solo rueda los ojos a la vez que él y su amigo llegaban a una casa

-¿Es aquí?-pregunto Aarón viendo el lugar

-Sí, esta es mi casa, no es mucho, pero es mi hogar-dijo el pelirrojo

-Se ve acogedor-dijo el pelinegro admirando el lugar-No sabía que vivías en una florería-dijo viendo curioso al artista

-Es donde trabaja mamá-Aclaro-¿Bien entramos?-pregunto

-Seguro-

Entonces Nathaniel toca la puerta

-Adelante-dijo una voz femenina desde el interior

Nathaniel entonces abre la puerta y le da paso a Aarón- Las visitas primero-

-Gracias-dijo Aarón entrando

Ellos entran y ven a una de entre 30 y 34 años aunque se ve realmente joven de cabello pelirrojo largo y ojos turquesa. Vestía un vestido naranja y blanco con un estilo floreado y unas sandalias. El americano de puntas verdes tuvo que admitirlo era bastante linda

\- Hola hijito, que gusto que llegaras-saludo la mujer pelirroja resultando ser la madre de Nathaniel

-Hola mama-respondió al saludo el pelirrojo

-Ammmm hola-saludo Aarón agitando la mano-Un gusto conocerla señora Kutzberg, me llamo Aarón King, soy amigo de Nath-

-Ah sí, Nath me ha contado mucho de ti, eres el nuevo en la escuela y uno de sus amigos más cercanos-dijo la mujer recordando lo que le ha dicho su hijo

-Así es, un placer conocerla finalmente-dijo amablemente el pelinegro

-Igualmente joven, soy Dana kutzberg, pero tú puedes llamarme sólo Dana-se presentó la mujer

-De acuerdo, señora Dana-dijo viendo el lugar-esto lugar es increíble, el aroma de las flores es muy relajante-dijo respirando el aire del lugar

-Por eso es que me gustan tanto, no sólo por su olor, sino también por lo bellas que son, y pueden llegar a dar felicidad a cualquier persona-dijo Dana mirando con orgullo su florería

-Je, me recuerda a una vez que estuve en el Amazonas-dijo Aarón

-Tú pareces ser alguien que ha viajado mucho Aarón-dijo Dana

-Así es, a mi familia y a mí nos gusta viajar mucho

-Ah, mama, iremos arriba a hacer la tarea-dijo el pelirrojo

-Está bien hijo, ah, hay galletas en la mesa, pueden tomar las que quieran-dijo de forma dulce la mujer apuntando a las galletas en la mesa y sin dudarlo Aarón toma un par de galletas y ambos suben al cuarto de Nathaniel y mientras subían Aarón le da la otra galleta a su kwami

-Tu madre es agradable-dijo el pelinegro

-Sí, aunque...ella a veces es un tanto...exagerada en los cariños-dijo el pelirrojo

-Define exagerada-

-Bueno, ella a veces cuando hace frio, me abriga de sobre manera-dijo recordando un momento así

-Uff, duro, pero lo hace porque te quiere-

-Sí, lo sé bien-

Aarón revisa el cuarto de Nathaniel y ve en la pared, una foto, de el con su madre y junto a otro chico un poco mayor que él, pero tenía casi el mismo tono de color de pelo

-¿Y el quien es?-pregunto curioso por el chico

-¿Ah? Él es Jerome, mi hermano-contesto el pelirrojo

-No sabía que tenías un hermano-

-No suelo hablar del muy seguido, él vive en otra parte de la ciudad, es universitario, y él siempre está ocupado que mi madre y yo apenas lo vemos-

Aarón pone una mirada seria-Debe ser duro no saber nada de tu hermano-se le escapa una pequeña lagrima mientras aprieta dientes y puños con una mirada enojada

-Ah... ¿estás bien amigo?-pregunto el pelirrojo preocupado por el cambio en el humor de su amigo

Aarón se seca con la manga de su chaqueta-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes-sonríe como si nada-empecemos con la tarea-

* * *

Más tarde se ve a Dana con su florería a flote. Ella tenía varios clientes así que estaba ocupada. Pero sin saberlo en la florería de al frente había 2 sujetos con el ceño fruncido viendo hacia allá

-Grrrr ¡no puedo creer que tenga tanto éxito!-dijo el primer sujeto que era de piel morena y cabello negro con barba de candado vistiendo una camiseta azul con pantalón café y zapatos negros

-No lo sé, solo mírala, cree que por ser bonita es la mejor del negocio, desde que nos instalamos aquí tenemos poca clientela-dijo el segundo que era de piel blanca y pelo castaño vistiendo una camiseta blanca debajo de una camisa a cuadros rojas, vaqueros azules y botas

-Te entiendo Jeff, dime, que crees que tenga esa tienda que no tenga la nuestra?-pregunto su amigo molesto

-No lo sé, pero que te parece si lo averiguamos?-pregunto el tal Jeff mientras sonríe con malicia

-¿Que tienes en mente?-

-Presta atención Barry-Jeff le susurra algo al oído al otro tipo de nombre Barry el cual sonríe

-¡es una excelente idea!-Dijo con malicia

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde Aarón y Nathaniel terminaban la tarea cuando

Dana entra al cuarto-Nath hijo, voy a salir un rato, no les molesta quedarse solos?-pregunto

-No te preocupes mama, estaremos bien-contesto el pelirrojo

-Bien, por favor Aarón, cuida bien de mi pequeño tulipán-dijo mientras le pellizca la mejilla a Nathaniel

-Ah, ¡mama!-se quejó el pelirrojo estando tan rojo como su cabello

-No se preocupe señora Dana, lo hare-dijo Aarón un tanto divertido

Dana se va

-Perdón que vieras eso-dijo apenado el pelirrojo

-No te preocupes-dijo su amigo restándole importancia pero….-Pequeño tulipán eh?-mientras sonreía burlón

-¡Cállate!-grito el pelirrojo enojado

-Jajajajajajajaja-rio el pelinegro con verde

Sin saberlo los 2 tipos de antes entran a la tienda

-Veamos que tan bien te va ahora-dijo Jeff con un bate de béisbol mientras Barry traía una palanca y entonces

-¿Escuchaste eso?-pregunto Aarón confundido

-Si-contesto Nathaniel

Ambos amigos bajan y ven a los 2 tipos del local de al frente

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Oigan! ¿¡Que rayos creen que hacen?!-grito el pelirrojo molesto

-¡¿Que importa enano?!-devolvió el grito Jeff

-¡Esto no se quedara así!-dijo Aarón dando un paso al frente y tronándose los nudillos pero ambos tipos escapan como un par de ratas

-¡Cobardes!-les grito el pelinegro con verde

-Hay no...La tienda de mama...-dijo con pesar el pelirrojo

-Nath, llama a la policía-Aarón iba a salir de la tienda

Pero antes de que ambos jóvenes hicieran cualquier cosa, Dana llega, y al ver todo el desastre abre mucho los ojos y la boca y deja caer su bolso

-¿Mama?-

-Señora Dana-

-Mi...Mi tienda...que...que fue lo que paso-pregunto impactada la mujer

-Unos tipos entraron y destrozaron el lugar-explico Aarón-no se preocupe llamaremos a la policía y…

Dana solo ve el lugar destrozado –Todo mi…trabajo...todo mi esfuerzo...esto…-decía aun en estado de shock la mujer-Niños, ¿pueden ir arriba un segundo?-

-Pero...-trato de decir el artista

-Por favor...

-Vamos Nath-dijo Aarón poniéndole una mano en su hombro y ambos suben

Dana luego de quedar sola se sienta en el mostrador y ve una corona de flores, destrozada que había hecho ese día...y sin poder resistirlo, pone sus manos en su cara, y empieza a llorar

* * *

En la guarida de Hawk Moth

-Impotencia y tristeza una combinación perfecta para mi Akuma-convierte una mariposa-ve mi pequeño Akuma y haz tu trabajo

* * *

El pequeño Akuma vuela a través de la ventana, y vuela por todo parís hasta llegar a la florería de Dana donde esta seguía llorando hasta que el Akuma entra en su corona de flores y...

Dana alza la mirada, con el símbolo del Akuma en su rostro

-Madre selva, te habla Hawk Moth, eh sentido tus emociones y deseos de venganza, y te daré el poder de hacerlo, pero a cambio, deberás hacerme un pequeño favor-decía el villano en lo que aparecen las imágenes de los aretes de ladybug, el anillo de chat noir y el brazalete de DragoKnight

-Sembrare el caos para ti, Hawk Moth-dijo Dana con una sonrisa siniestra

Entonces la sustancia oscura rodea a la mujer dándole una nueva apariencia

Ahora tenía piel verdosa y su cabello se hizo más largo y perdió color pasando de un rojo intenso a un castaño rojizo ganando puntas verdes dándole la apariencia de raíces, traía puesto un vestido verde con detalles morados, un cinturón morado, guantes a juego y botas moradas con negro, usaba la corona de flores en la cabeza y tenía el antifaz de mariposa

-Es hora de plantar la semilla del mal-dijo la ahora villana conocida como Madre Selva de forma siniestra

La villana entonces da un pisotón al suelo haciendo que de este empiecen a salir raíces que comienzan a extenderse a una velocidad alarmante empezando a rodear toda la ciudad. La torre Eiffel, el Arco del Triunfo, el hotel Le Grand Paris, absolutamente todo era rodeado por las raíces y plantas. Las personas por su lado eran encerradas en capullos de hojas dejándolas encerradas. Ahora la ciudad del Amor parecía una jungla más que una ciudad

-Siempre pensé que la ciudad necesitaba un poco más de verde-dijo Madre Selva saliendo de su tienda-Ahora, a esperar a esos Héroes-dijo como una raíz baja hasta donde esta ella y ella sube a esta. La raíz entonces lo lleva a la cima de la torre Eiffel la cual ahora parecía una gigantesca rosa

Mientras en la residencia Kutzberg, más específico en el cuarto de Nathaniel, el pelirrojo y el americano estaban encerrados en esta la cual estaba rodeada de lianas

Aarón entonces intenta abrir la puerta pero una planta carnívora intenta morderlo

-Justo como en el Amazonas-dijo con cierta molestia el pelinegro

¡¿Que rayos paso?!-pregunto alterado el pelirrojo

-Esto apunta a que es obra de un Akuma-dijo con seriedad el pelinegro con verde

-Acaso crees que mi madre…-

-Me temo que si-

El pelirrojo entonces se acerca a la puerta y comienza a golpearla

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! Hay que ayudarla!-dijo mientras seguía golpeando la puerta

-No hay nada que podamos hacer amigo, lo mejor es esperar a que Ladybug Chat Noir y DragoKnight lo resuelvan-

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo Nathaniel dejando de golpear la puerta

Aarón ve a Eragon en el bolsillo quien le hace una seña y este asiente

-Perdóname por esto amigo-dijo en un susurro Aarón quien se acerca por la espalda del pelirrojo y lo noquea de un golpe en el cuello. Eragon entonces sale del bolsillo de la chaqueta de su portador

-Ya van 2 veces que lo noqueas socio-dijo con algo de gracia el kwami

-Ni me lo recuerdes, mejor acabemos con esto-

-Di las palabras mágicas-

-¡Eragon! ¡Escamas!-tras el destello DragoKnight usa su espada para cortar las lianas y salir del lugar

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en la residencia dupain-cheng

-¿¡Que paso?!-dijo alterada Marinette quien se encontraba atrapada en un capullo

-Esto debe ser obra de un Akuma-dijo Tikki con seriedad

-Entonces hay que salvar la ciudad, Tikki, ¡Motas! ¡Sí!-tras transformarse Ladybug usa su yoyo para abrir el capullo y escapar comenzando a columpiarse por la ciudad en busca de la villana

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en la mansión Agreste

-¡Plaga! ¡¿Que está ocurriendo?!-grito Adrien a su Kwami también estando encerrado en un capullo

-Parece ser que nos convirtieron en ensalada, puaj y yo que soy intolerante a las cosas verdes-dijo con asco el kwami felino

-Seguro hay un akuma detrás de todo esto, hay que ir a detenerlo, ¡Plaga! ¡Las Garras!-tras transformarse y usar sus garras para atacar Chat Noir usa su bastón para impulsarse por la ciudad cubierta de enredaderas y plantas

* * *

Con DragoKnight. El héroe dragón volaba para conseguir ubicar a la villana

-¿Si yo fuera una Akuma con poder sobre las plantas, donde estaría?-se preguntó el héroe hasta que nota la torre Eiffel-Demasiado obvio-iba a ir en otra dirección pero….-Justo como le gusta a los villanos-entonces decide volar rumbo a la torre pero en el camino-Que dia…-decía mientras esquivaba un ataque de algo parecido a una aguja de gran tamaño y al bajar la mirada se da con la sorpresa de que una criatura humanoide con forma de cactus lo atacaba con sus espinas-¡SE SUPONE QUE NO HAY CACTUSES EN LA SELVA!-dijo con enojo el héroe esquivando las espinas para luego sacar su espada y con velocidad cortar por la mitad a la criatura-Fácil y senci…-ni terminar de hablar pudo cuando seres humanoides con cabezas de calabazas y cuerpo de hojas aparecen rodeándolo-¿Para que hablo?-dijo con fastidio poniéndose en guardia y comenzando a pelear con esto

* * *

Al mismo tiempo con la heroína de rojo

-¿Donde estará el Akumatizado?-se preguntó la heroína mientras miraba en varias direcciones hasta que se da vuelta encontrándose con una rosa delante de ella

-Una flor tan purrrrrrfecta como tu My Lady-dijo coquetamente el héroe felino estando inclinando y extendiendo la rosa

-Ahora no Chat-dijo con aburrimiento Ladybug

-Algún dia caerás bajo mis encantos-

-El dia que eso pase prometo que gritare a los 4 vientos que somos pareja-

-Esperare con ansias ese dia-

-Concéntrate Chat, hay que encontrar a ese villano-aun mirando alrededor

-¿Si yo fuera un villano con poderes sobre las plantas, donde estaría?-se preguntó Chat Noir oliendo la rosa….pero al hacerlo esta cobra vida y se suelta del héroe de negro cayendo al suelo para luego volverse una criatura humanoide de apariencia femenina con la flor simulando un cabello pelirrojo y en sus brazos atado tenia látigos con espinas

-Hasta las flores más hermosas tienen espinas-dijo Ladybug poniéndose en guardia junto con su compañero y ambos se lanzan al combate contra la criatura

De vuelta con DragoKnight

* * *

-Comienzo a odiar la jardinería-dijo con molestia el héroe dragón terminando de cortar al último de los hombres calabaza

- _Al menos ya acabaste socio, ahora ve por la villana_ -dijo mentalmente Eragon a su portador y este asiente para alzar el vuelo con destino a la Rosa Eiffel y al llegar abre un espacio en la flor para entrar

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?-pregunto el héroe dragón sujetando con firmeza su arma

-Esperaba que Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaran antes-dijo Madre Selva estando sentada en un trono hecho de hojas

-Lamento desilusionarte pero el protagonista del cuento de hoy…soy yo-dijo con seriedad Dragoknight para apuntarle con su arma a la villana-No quiero hacerle daño señora Kutzberg-

-¡Mi nombre es Madre Selva y tu estas acabado!-dijo la villana haciendo aparecer MUCHOS hombres calabaza

-¡¿Why me?! ¡ACABO DE DERROTAR A UNA DOCENA DE ESTAS COSAS!-dijo poniéndose en guardia para empezar a combatir

3 de esos seres se lanzaron a atacar con sus manos tratando de golpear al héroe pero este los esquivaba con relativa facilidad para contratacar con cortes certeros. Otro lo ataco por la espalda sujetándolo en un abrazo de oso pero DragoKnight extendiendo sus alas se suelta para luego darle un corte a la criatura. Otros lo atacaban con semillas que usaban como proyectiles causando que el héroe tenga que cubrirse usando su escudo que rechazaba las balas y comienza a avanzar acercándose a los tiradores y cortarlos limpiamente con un corte vertical. Otro hombre calabaza saca cuchillas de hojas de sus brazos y comienza a chocarlas contra la espada y escudo del héroe quien no tenía muchos problemas hasta que 3 más se unieron al intercambio poniendo en aprietos al héroe de verde quien rápidamente se vio acorralado y derrotado por los seres con cabeza de calabaza quienes los desarmaron y sujetaron

La marca de Mariposa aparece en el rostro de Madre Selva

-¡Ahora! ¡Aprovecha y quítale el Miraculous!-

-Tu Miraculous es mío pequeño-ella se acerca con la clara intención de tomar el brazalete pero….

Un conocido bastón se pone en medio el camino de la villana y el héroe

-¿¡Quien?!-la villana no alcanza a decir más porque el mismo bastón la golpea y Chat Noir entra en escena y un yoyo golpea a los hombres calabaza liberando a DragoKnight y Ladybug se pone junto a sus compañeros

-Llegan tarde-dijo el héroe de verde tras recuperar sus armas-¿Donde estaban?-pregunto

-En una situación puntiaguda-respondió la de rojo a la vez que Chat se sacaba una espina del cuello

-Sabes, comienzo a sentirme como el personaje secundario de mi vida-dijo Chat Noir

-¿Porque será?-pregunto mirando al lector el héroe reptil

 **(N/A: ¡no me arrepiento de nada!)**

-¿Alguna idea de donde pueda estar el akuma?-pregunto Ladybug

-Todo apunta a que debe ser esa corona de flores-respondió el dragón

-¿¡Y que estamos esperando?! Es….-el felino no termino porque…

-¡Hora de podar!-el héroe de capucha se le adelanto y se lanzó al ataque

-¡Ahora se roba mis líneas graciosas!-dijo molesta Chat Noir

-Vamos gatito, tenemos que hacer jardinería-dijo Ladybug siguiendo a su otro compañero

-¿¡Tú también My Lady?!-el de negro no le quedo de otra que ir junto a sus compañeros

Madre Selva se levantó de su trono y fue a confrontar a los héroes sacando una especie de espada hecha de espinas de rosas

El combate empieza a con la villana chocando espadas contra DragoKnight quien parecía dominar el combate tras un choque de ambas armas en el que tanto el como la villana empezaron a empujarse el uno al otro. Lo que no espero el héroe fue que la espada enemiga se enrollará sobre la suya y llegara a su brazo apretándolo con fuerza sacándole un gruñido de dolor. Madre Selva aprovecha y con fuerza azota al héroe lejos de ella momento que fue aprovechado por Ladybug para atacar con su yoyo pero la villana con su látigo transformado nuevamente en espada se defendía bastante bien de los ataques de le heroína de rojo quien en un momento logra apresar la mano de la villana con su yoyo pero la villana sonríe y empieza a dar vueltas arrastrando con eso a la heroína causando que esta se maree y luego arrojarla hacia DragoKnight quien recién se levantaba siendo ambos mandados a volar estrellándose contra la pared

-Auch-dijeron ambos héroes

-Sigues tu minino-dijo Madre Selva viendo a Chat Noir quien...no estaba en el lugar-¿Donde?-

Su respuesta vino en forma de un golpe por la espalda propinado por el bastón del héroe felino

-Lo siento pero ya comí todos mis vegetales del día-dijo el héroe poniéndose en guardia empezando un combate con la villana

* * *

Mientras con Ladybug y DragoKnight

-Comienzo a recordar porque no soy vegetariano-dijo con enojo el héroe Dragón poniéndose de pie y lanzándose al combate contra la villana apoyando al héroe felino comenzando a tomar ventaja

-Muy bien, mi turno-dijo Ladybug-¡Amuleto Encantado!-invocando su poder el enjambre de mariquitas crea…-¿Un rastrillo?-

-No creo que sea buen momento para barrer las hojas My Lady-dijo Chat Noir mientras continuaba peleando contra Madre Selva

Ladybug usa su visión especial pero no ve nada

-No sé qué hacer con esto, ¡tenemos que sacarla de aquí!-

-De eso me encargo yo-sonrió DragoKnight como sus ojos suelta un brillo-¡Aliento de Dragón!-dispara la llamarada hacia el techo del lugar haciendo que todo comience a consumirse por el fuego-Mejor agárrense a algo-dijo como sujeta a Chat Noir y rápidamente vuela hacia Ladybug justo cuando el lugar se comienza a desmoronar por completo

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito Selva encerrándose en un capullo de hojas para no sufrir daños mientras los héroes la seguían

* * *

En la residencia Kutzberg Nathaniel despertaba y se sobaba la cabeza

-Auch, que me pas…..-ve su cuarto aun rodeado por las enredaderas y raíces-Ya recordé, ¿espera donde esta...?-no termino su pregunta porque algo se estrella contra su pared rompiéndola en el proceso y allí estaba-¡¿Mama?!-dijo con una mezcla de asombro y preocupación

-Ooooo mi pequeño tulipán, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿No te lastimaste?-pregunta la villana preocupada

-¡Aléjese de el villana!-dijo Chat usando su bastón para golpear a la villana y sacarla de la casa-Mantente oculto, nosotros nos encargamos-sale del cuarto para continuar la lucha con la villana

Nathaniel se queda parado unos segundos para luego poner una expresión determinada y salir de su cuarto por el reciente agujero en su pared e ir a una bodega situada atrás de su casa y una vez dentro de esta se podían ver varios artículos de jardinería

-A trabajar-dijo determinado el pelirrojo y toma varias cosas del lugar

* * *

De vuelta con los héroes

Los 3 miraban seriamente a la villana mientras Ladybug seguía observando a su alrededor para ver qué hacer con el rastrillo aun en sus manos

-Cuando quieras manchas-dijo DragoKnight a la vez que su Miraculous daba su primera alarma

-Aún falta algo-

La marca de mariposa aparece en el rostro de madre selva

-¡Aprovecha que no saben qué hacer y acábalos!-ordeno el villano

Madre Selva acatando la orden al pie de la letra invoca a un ejército de Hombres Calabaza que inmediatamente van a atacar a los héroes quienes poniéndose en guardia los atacaban con sus armas

Chat Noir usando su bastón como espada alejaba a las criaturas para luego cortarlas con sus garras. Algunos intentaron atacarlo por la espalda pero Ladybug girando su yoyo con velocidad los corta a la mitad para luego continuar bloqueando los ataques de los que iban por ella. Chat Noir por su lado continúo atacando logrando derrotar a un grupo haciendo un ataque de barrido vertical con su bastón. Quien la tenía más fácil era DragoKnight quien con su espada cortaba a esos molestos seres sin problema alguno

Los héroes continúan la batalla acabando con todos los monstruos

-Tu sigues villana-sentencio el Dragón como su segunda alarma había sonado

Los 3 héroes se acercaban a la villana sin notar como uno de los Hombres Calabaza se había levantado y se acercaba lentamente a ellos con claras intenciones de atacarlos a traición pero la cabeza de este es cortada y todos voltean para ver al responsable dejando a todos incrédulos

-No…-dijo Ladybug

-Puede…-continuo Chat Noir

-…Ser-concluyo DragoKnight

-¿Nathaniel?-dijo Madre Selva

Y efectivamente. Quien corto la cabeza fue el artista pelirrojo el cual estaba usando una improvisada armadura hecha de artículos de jardinería y limpieza

-Mejor escóndete chico, esto es peligroso-advirtió el de verde cuya tercera alarma sonó

-¡No!-dijo el pelirrojo con determinación-Es mi madre la que está en problemas, y voy a ayudarla!-sentencio

Los 3 héroes se ven entre si y luego ven al pelirrojo

-Solo no te acerques mucho-dijo Ladybug recibiendo una afirmación del pelirrojo

Los 3 héroes y el joven artista se ponen en posición

-Por favor Nathaniel, no quiero lastimarte-dijo Madre Selva preocupada. Entonces la máscara de mariposa aparece

-Encárgate de los héroes y luego podrás estar con tu hijo-dijo Hawk Moth

Madre Selva entonces invoca más hombres calabazas y demás criaturas plantas y los manda contra los héroes y el pelirrojo que se ponen en guardia y se lanzan al ataque

Ladybug usaba su yoyo para golpear a un Hombre Calabaza despojándolo de está cayendo al suelo el cuerpo de este. Luego lo arroja hacia una Rosa humanoide enrollándolo alrededor de esta y luego tirar y arrojarlo contra otra. Unos cactus le dispararon espinas pero esta los repele haciendo girar su yoyo y luego lo lanza contra uno de los cactus y lo usa para golpear a los otros

-Luego de esto no comeré vegetales-dijo la heroína como suena su primera alarma

Una sandía con apariencia de rinoceronte intenta envestir a Chat Noir pero este salta esquivándolo y aterrizando de pie pero entonces varios Hombres Calabaza lo rodean así que el estira su bastón y comienza a girarlo por sobre su cabeza golpeando a todos esos seres pero la Rino-sandia carga contra él otra vez y el vuelve saltar solo que esta vez cae sentado sobre la criatura que al sentir el peso sobre su cuerpo empieza a moverse de un lado a otro como un toro salvaje para quitarse al héroe felino

-¡Yeeeeha! ¡Díganme vaquero!-dijo Chat Noir sujetándose como podía a la Rino-sandia y aprovechando la usa para golpear a más criaturas

-¡¿QUIERES CONCENTRARTE?!-grito/pregunto DragoKnight pero tuvo que volver al combate

Usando su espada para rebanar a una Rosa Humanoide y luego bloquear con su escudo el golpe de un hombre Calabaza cuya cabeza fue cortada por la tijera de podar de Nathaniel el cual luego arroja unas palas de jardín contra otro enterrándosela en la cabeza haciéndolo caer. DragoKnight entonces arroja su espada la cual haciendo un efecto boomerang corta a varios monstruos y vuelve a su mano justo a tiempo para cortar a un Cactus y hablando de Cactus. Muchos de estos comenzaron a arrojar sus espinas pero el Dragón los bloquea con su escudo pero entonces suena su tercera alarma

-Maldición-dijo con enojo-Oye, ¿tienes algo para acabar con estas cosas?-le pregunto al pelirrojo

-De hecho si-dijo este mostrando una mochila que en realidad era un dispensador de herbicida pero necesito acercarme

-Hecho-dijo el héroe agrandando su escudo y comenzando a avanzar siendo acompañado por el artista y cuando estuvieron cerca

-¡Tomen esto malas hierbas!-dijo Nathaniel roseando con el herbicida a los Cactus que comenzaron a deshacerse

-¿Que tiene esa cosa?-

-Secreto familiar-

-Demonios, escucha necesito recargar mis baterías, cuídate y no hagas tonterías-dijo DragoKnight saliendo volando del lugar para ocultarse y desactivar su transformación-Muy bien amigo, hora de comer-dijo sacando un chocolate para su Kwami-Espero que Nath esté bien-

-Lo que hizo fue muy valiente, sería un gran portador-opino el Kwami mientras comía

-Eso no me corresponde elegirlo a mí, mejor date prisa, tenemos que ayudar a los locales-

-Listo-dijo Eragon terminando de comer

-Bien, adelante, ¡Eragon! ¡Escamas!-y con eso DragoKnight vuelve a volar rumbo al lugar de la batalla

Y hablando de

Ladybug y Chat Noir ya habían derrotado al pequeño ejército de Madre Selva con ayuda del Herbicida de Nathaniel y ahora se acercaban a la villana

-Ríndete Madre Selva-dijo Ladybug

-¡Nunca!-negó la villana poniéndose en guardia

-Por favor Mama, haz lo que te dice-suplico Nathaniel

-Nathy-dijo la villana bajando la guardia

* * *

En la guarida de Hawk Moth

-¡NO! Tienes que traerme sus Miraculous!-decía Hawk Moth

-Tus Akumas son patéticos-dijo Zorgon con aburrimiento a la vez que con magia habría un portal-Necesito que hagas algo en lo que llego al lugar-dijo sonriendo con maldad a lo que Hawk Moth presta atención

* * *

De regreso con los héroes

-Mama, por favor ríndete para que puedan ayudarte-pidió nuevamente Nathaniel como Madre Selva estaba quieta hasta que la marca de mariposa vuelve a aparecer y la villana se sujeta la cabeza con dolor-¡MAMA!-

Entonces Madre Selva en contra de su voluntad usa sus poderes para hacer aparecer otro Hombre Calabaza pero este no se movía

-Ammmm, ¿que está pasando?-pregunto Chat Noir

Entonces desde un callejón aparece Zorgon quien crea un Leech de Fuego que arroja contra el Hombre Calabaza haciendo que este se fusione con este y empieza a cambiar. Ahora la calabaza estaba literalmente encendida y el cuerpo tenía una especie de traje de granjero, sus manos y pies estaban también encendidos y tenía una guadaña hecha de fuego. Siendo parecido a un Jack'O Lantern

- _ **¡Es hora de la cosecha!**_ -dijo el Jack'O Lantern sacudiendo al guadaña contra los héroes haciendo que estos se pusieran en guardia pero en eso el segundo pitido de los aretes de Ladybug suena

-Tenemos que darnos prisa Chat-dijo la heroína

-Sera mejor que te quedes atrás esta vez Nathaniel-dijo Chat Noir a lo que el pelirrojo obedece y retrocede

El Jack'O Lantern se lanza contra los héroes lanzando un corte horizontal con su arma pero este es bloqueado por Char Noir

- _ **¡Di buenas noches gatito!**_ -dijo el ser preparándose para arrojar una llamarada de la boca pero Ladybug usando su yoyo lo golpea en la cabeza haciendo que la bola de fuego sea disparada al aire

-Aún falta para Halloween amigo-dijo la heroína

 _ **-Jajajajaja, ¿dulce o truco?**_ \- arroja su guadaña contra los héroe y estos la esquivan pero a mitad de camino el arma vuelve volando casi golpeándolos y Jack'O Lantern la atrapa- _ **¡Es hora de la barbacoa!**_ -

-¡Es hora de que cierres el pico!-grito DragoKnight llegando al lugar y chocando su espada contra la guadaña-¡Encárguense de Madre Selva! ¡Yo mantendré ocupada a esta cosa!-

A esa sentencia los héroes de Paris dejan al Dragón solo con Jack y van en busca de madre selva quien estaba arrodillada en el suelo

-Drago dijo que el Akuma estaba en la corona-

-Entonces terminemos con esto-dijo el felino acercándose a la villana y estirando su mano hacia la cabeza de esta para tomar la corona pero antes de hacerlo su mano es sujetada por la de la villana quien con un movimiento de judo derriba al héroe y se pone sobre el

-¡Chat Noir!-exclamo con preocupación Ladybug

-Tu Miraculous será mío minino-dijo Madre Selva acercando su mano al Miraculous del héroe felino

-¡Gataclismo!-invoco su poder haciendo que la villana aleje su mano y retroceda

-Bien hecho Chat Noir-felicito su compañera en lo que suena su segunda alarma-Mejor démonos prisa-y activando su visión observa a Nathaniel, a Madre Selva su yoyo y el rastrillo, la corona de madre selva y el Gataclismo de Chat-Ya sé que hacer, necesitaremos tu ayuda-le dijo a Nathaniel

Y con eso ponen el plan en marcha

-Mama por favor detente-suplico nuevamente el pelirrojo

-Nathy, por favor retírate, o tendré que castigarte-advirtió la villana pero el pelirrojo no se movió

Aprovechando esa distracción Ladybug rompe el palo del rastrillo y ata su Yoyo a este mientras que Chat Noir se acercaba por la espalda a la villana

-Mama, deja que Ladybug y Chat Noir te ayuden, ellos pueden quitarte el Akuma-pidió nuevamente el pelirrojo

-Nathy…yo-Madre Selva parecía ceder pero por el reflejo de la hoya que usaba el pelirrojo como casco logra ver como Chat Noir se acercaba a su espalda y lo previene creando un capullo donde se encierra junto con el pelirrojo

-Demonios-se quejó el héroe felino

-No te preocupes, es parte del plan-dijo la de rojo

Dentro del capullo

-Eso los mantendrá ocupados-decía Madre Selva

-Oye Mama…-la llamo el pelirrojo

-Que ocurre mi pequeño tuli…-no alcanzo a terminar porque Nathaniel le rocía herbicida en la cara-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡DUELE!-

-Perdón Mama-dijo el pelirrojo que usando unas tijeras lograr abrir el capullo y salir

-Estas en muy serios problemas jovencito!-grito Madre Selva siguiendo como podía al pelirrojo

-¡Ladybug!-

-Muy bien-dijo la Heroína como arroja el rastrillo atado a su Yoyo hacia la cabeza de Madre Selva y con un tirón lo arranca la corona de flore y la arroja hacia su compañero-¡Chat Noir!-

A esa orden el héroe felino usa su poder en la corona la vuelve polvo dejando salir al Akuma y Ladybug abre su yoyo

-No más maldades para ti pequeño Akuma, ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad!-Arroja su Yoyo capturando a la mariposa-¡Te Tengo! Adiós mariposita-libera a la blanca mariposa-¡Ladybug, Milagrosa!-y con eso el enjambre de Mariquitas arreglar todo….bueno, casi todo

* * *

Por el lado del dragón

DragoKnight chocaba su arma con la de Jack'O Lantern y las chispas volaban con cada choque, la criatura dio un corte horizontal pero fue bloqueado por el escudo del dragón quien contraataca con una estocada pero el monstruo la esquiva de un salto hacia atrás y arroja su arma contra el héroe que esquiva pero como paso antes está haciendo efecto boomerang vuelve a manos de su dueño quien arroja fuego de su boca pero el héroe lo esquiva y arroja su espada contra Jack que lo bloquea pero no puede evitar al embestida con el escudo que vino después derribándolo

-Ahora, donde esta ese Leech?-dijo Drago quien usando su visión especial ubica al Leech dentro de la cabeza del monstruo-Bingo, ¡Alma de Dragón!-el dragón de energía se manifiesta-¡Purifica!-

El dragón de energía vuela hacia Jack'O Lantern y comienza a volar a su alrededor hasta que se vuelve un hombre calabaza más y el Leech sale de la cabeza de este justo cuando las mariquitas pasan sobre este y lo desaparecen

-Bien hecho manchas-dijo Drago como comienza a acercarse al Leech pero antes de poder tomarlo

-Si yo fuera tu no haría eso-la voz provenía de….

-Víctor….-dijo el héroe viendo con furia al hechicero

-Saludos Joven Dragón, ha pasado tiempo y debo recordarte que abandone ese nombre hace tiempo… ¡mi nuevo nombre es Zorgon!-dijo como retira la capucha de su gabardina revelando a un hombre de35 años de piel bastante parida y con venas notables en la cara, sus ojos rojos y con esclerótica negra lo hacían lucir aterrador y cabello negro corto y bien peinado. Vestía una camisa gris y pantalón oscuro con botas negras y guantes blancos usando el brazalete con los Miraculous Elementales en su brazo derecho y el broche de Black Leech colgando del cuello a modo de Medallón

-Esto no tiene por qué ser así Víctor-trato de razonar el héroe a la vez que intentaba acercarse al Leech de Fuego pero no puede dar ni 3 pasos cuando recibe un ataque de energía oscura que lo hace perder su transformación inmediatamente y que Eragon caiga al suelo agotado

-Te advertí que no lo hicieras-dijo Zorgon con su mano estirada y magia negra saliendo de esta-Ven pequeño-el Leech a esa orden vuelve con su amo y este lo desaparece haciendo que la energía elemental vuelva a la joya de fuego-Sabes, podría destruirte ahora mismo, pero…es parte del plan-

-¿P-plan?-dijo con dolor Aarón que estaba en el suelo adolorido-¿De que estas hablando?-interrogo

-Si te lo digo se arruina la sorpresa-sonrió de manera malvada el hechicero-Nos veremos en otro momento niño-abre un portal para retirarse pero antes de cruzarlo-¿Como ah estado tu hermano?-

Ante esa pregunta Aarón aprieta con furia sus dientes y le dedica una mirada asesina al hechicero

-Jajajajaja, eso pensé-y tras eso se retira

Aarón solo golpea el suelo con frustración y furia

-Socio-llamo Eragon a su portador el cual lo ve-Lo atraparemos-dijo dándole apoyo al pelinegro

-Gracias Socio-

-¡Drago!-se escuchó a la lejanía la voz de Ladybug

-¡Lagartija! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-y la de Chat Noir

-Demonios-dijo Aarón como rápidamente se transforma-¡Chicos! ¡Por aquí!-les llamo

-Allí estas aliento de azufre-dijo Chat Noir

-¿Donde está el Leech?-pregunto Ladybug

-Se escapó-fue la corta respuesta del Dragón cuando escucha que las alarmas de sus compañeros suenan-Sera mejor que se vayan, ¿a no ser que quieran que sepa sus identidades?-

-Es verdad, nos vemos chicos-se despidió Ladybug como se va con su yoyo

-Adiós My Lady-se despidió Chat de su compañero como voltea a ver su otro compañero el cual se veía pensativo-Oye, ¿todo bien?-

-Si….no es nada, recordé que tenía que hacer algo, nos vemos pulgoso-y sacando sus alas DragoKnight se retira dejando solo a Chat Noir que lo veía alejarse para luego el también irse por su lado

* * *

Más tarde

Nathaniel y Dana veían la aun destrozada florería cuando

-¡Nath!-Aarón entra por la puerta

-¡Aarón!-el pelirrojo se acerca a su amigo y le da un golpe en el brazo-¡¿Donde rayos te metiste?!-

-Te desmayaste porque un planta te noqueo y me las arregle para salir a buscar ayuda-mintió el pelinegro con verde a su amigo quien al parecer se tragó la mentira-Además, esto aún no termina-dijo con seriedad viendo a la florería del frente

Unos minutos después tocan a la puerta de la Florería de Jeff y Barry

-¿Diga?-pregunto Barry que abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con el oficial Rogers ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo oficial?-pregunto con cierto nerviosismo

-¿Son ellos?-pregunto Rogers a alguien a sus espalda

-Así es oficial-dijo Aarón

-¡Ellos fueron quienes destruyeron la florería de mi mama!-dijo Nathaniel molesto

-Y provocaron que fuera Akumatizada-completo Aarón

-Señores, lamento informarles que debo arrestarlos-dijo Rogers sacando 2 pares de esposas

-¡¿QUE?!-grito Barry

-¿Y como están tan seguros que fuimos nosotros? ¿Tienen pruebas?-dijo Jeff confiado pero entonces Aarón muestra en su teléfono fotos y un video donde se aprecia como claramente Jeff y Barry destrozan la florería-Ammmmm, yo…..-Jeff no sabía que decir

-Serán detenidos por los cargos allanamiento, destrucción de propiedad privada, provocar una Akumatizacion y porque esa era mi florería favorita-dijo Rogers como 2 oficiales esposan a Jeff y Barry-Y tendrán que pagarle los daños a la Señora Kutzberg-

-¡NO SE VALE!-dijo Jeff

-¡QUIERO A MI MAMITA!-lloro Barry mientras ambos eran llevados en la patrulla

Ambos amigos chocan puños con sonrisas victoriosas

* * *

Al día siguiente

-Nathy, ¿cual es la sorpresa que quieres mostrarme?-preguntaba una vendada de los ojos Dana que era llevada por Aarón y su hijo hacia un lugar

-Ya te lo dije mama, es una sorpresa-dijo el pelirrojo como llegan a su destino-Estas lista?-pregunto

-Claro-y retirando la venda

-¡SORPRESA!-dijeron los compañeros de Aarón y Nathaniel estando delante de la florería que estaba como nueva como si lo del día anterior nunca hubiera pasado

-¡Oh por Dios!-dijo incrédula Dana viendo el lugar-P-pero, ¿como?-pregunto sin salir de su estupor

-Ayer Aarón y yo logramos que arrestaran a los tipos que destrozaron el lugar-explico el pelirrojo

-Y los hicieron pagar por los daños-continuo Aarón

-Y con ayuda de nuestros compañeros logramos arreglarla-concluyo Nathaniel

-Oooo, ¡gracias mi pequeño tulipán!-dijo Dana abrazando a su hijo que se puso tan rojo como su cabello causando la risa de sus compañeros

-¡MAMA!-grito avergonzado como las risas siguieron

Más tarde cuando ya la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían retirado Marinette se acerca al pelirrojo

-Fue un lindo gesto el que tuviste con tu madre Nathaniel-alago la azabache al pelirrojo

-G-gracias M-Marinette-dijo nervioso el pelirrojo en lo que su amigo le daba un pulgar arriba

-Y…-la chica no alcanzo a terminar porque

-Lo siento, ya cerramos, regrese mañana-dijo una molesta Dana cerrándole la puerta en la cara dejándola con la palabra en la boca

-¿Que acaba de pasar?-se preguntó la chica a lo que su Kwami se encoje de hombros

Y dentro de la florería

-Ammmm ¿que fue eso?-pregunto Aarón a su amigo

-No tengo ni idea-contesto este

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yyyyy se acabó!**

 **Cuál es el plan de Zorgon?**

 **Porque Dana no quiere a Marinette?**

 **Si pongo el Martillo de Thor sobre la Nube Voladora de Goku y se cae es porque el martillo no es digno de subirse a la nube? O porque la nube no es digna de levantar el martillo?**

 **Estas y otras preguntas será respondidas en el próximo capítulo de Miraculous: Un Dragón en Paris!**

 **Gracias por leer y lamento la tardanza! Estuve bloqueado hasta hace poco y nuevamente agradezco a mi amigo FlameThunder11Z por ayudarme con el capítulo e informo que no hay fecha fija de actualización y escribo cuando puedo y tengo inspiración pero prometo no abandonar el fic! Espero lo entiendan y sin más que decir dejen Review y añadan a Favoritos la historias si les gusta y sin más me despido. ADIOS MORTALES!**

 **Aarón: PESAO!**

 **Yo: pesada tu abuela!**

 **Eragon: nos vemos!**


End file.
